Maide Suresi/RBT/1
EL-MÂİDE SÛRESİ 8 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 8 Vefa, And ve Akit 8 Ukûd 8 Adak 9 Üç Talak 9 Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: 9 Mükellefiyetlerin Zikredilmesi 9 Behîme 9 Enam 9 Tasavvufi Manâlar 10 Şeâire Hürmet 11 Sebeb-i Nüzul 11 Şeâir 11 Haccın Şeâiri 12 Haram Aylarına Ta zîm Edin 12 Hediyy 12 Hediyyler 12 Hacca Gelenlere Taarruz 12 Kâfir ve Dünyevî Nimet 13 Mensûh 13 Avlanmak 13 Kin ve haksızlık 13 Takva ve İyilik Üzerine Yardımlasın 14 Günah ve Düşmanlık Üzerine Yardimlaşmayın 14 Birr ve Ism Nedir? 14 Allah'tan Korku 14 Allah'a Vasıl Olmak 15 Rehbersiz Gitme 15 Himmet İsteyen Hizmet Etsin 15 Tasavvufi Manâlar 15 Saıyd, şakî 15 Allah'ın Mahlûkâtı Güzeldir 16 Sevgi 16 "Düşmanlık meşguliyettir!" 16 Peygamberlere Uymak 16 Peygamberlerin Hususiyetleri 16 Haram Kılınanlar 16 Yüce Meali: 17 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 17 Ölü (Kesilmeden murdar olan Hayvan Eti) 17 Kan 17 Domuz Eti 17 Köpek Necis mi? 17 Gıdalar İnsanın Cevherine Tesir Eder 18 Domuzdaki Kötü Hasletler 18 Allah'tan Başkası İçin Kesilen 18 Sultanı Karşılamak İçin 18 Boğulmuş 19 Vurularak Öldürülen 19 Şüpheli Şeyler 19 Süsülerek Ölen 19 Yırtıcı Hayvanın Yediği 20 Yırtıcı Hayvan 20 Tezkiye Olunan Hariç 20 Kesim aleti 21 Başına Vurularak 21 Dikili Taşlar 21 Dikili Taşlar Putlardan Ayrı Bir Şeydir 21 Fal Okları 22 Fal Oklarının Mâhiyeti 22 Falcılık Fisktir 22 Müneccimler Fâsıktir 22 Kâhin ve Müneccimler 23 Gaybi Bilmenin Meşru Yolu 23 Falcılık ve Uğursuzluk 23 Kâhin 23 Bugün Kelimesi 23 Nüzul Zamanı 24 Din İkmâle Erdi 24 Nimet Tamama Erdi 24 İslâm Dini 24 İslâm Dinini Islâh Eden Şey 25 İndiği Gün Zaten Bayram İdi 25 Beş Bayram Bir Araya Toplandı 25 Efendimiz (s.a.v.)m Vefatı Haberi 25 Dünya Vefasızdır 26 Zaruretler 26 Zarurette Dikkat 26 Mahzûratm Mü bârı Olmasının Ölçüsü 27 Tasavvuf! Manâlar 27 İslâm, En Mükemmel 28 Mecazî Vucûd Hakîkî Vucâd 28 Dinin Kemâliyeti Ferâiz ve Hükümlerin Tamamlanmasıdır 29 Peygamberlik Halkası 29 Helal Kılınanlar 30 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 30 Helâl 30 Temiz 30 Cevârih 31 Eğitilmiş Hayvanlar 31 Köpek ve Av 31 İlim Öğrenin 32 Kitap Ehlinden Yemek 32 Besmele 33 Av Mubahtır 33 Hikâye 33 Köpek Beslemek 33 Kuduz Köpekler 33 Köpek Beslemek 34 Meleklerin Girmediği Ev 34 Hadis-i Şerifin Şerhi 34 Gusül Abdestini Geciktirmek 34 Cünüb Olarak Uyumak 34 Tasavvuf! Manâlar 34 Kitap Ehlinin Yemekleri 35 Mecûsîlerin Durumu 36 Ehli Kitaba Yemek 36 İffetli Kadınlarla Evlenmek 36 Kitap Ehli ile Evlilik 36 Harbî ile Evlilik 37 Nikahta Mehir 37 Zina İki Kısımdır 37 Şeriatı inkâr 38 Şerîati Kabul Etmeyen 38 Eşlerin İnancı Diğerine Fayda ve Zarar Vermez 38 İman Cennete Götürür 38 Nuh Aleyhisselâm'ın Vasiyeti 38 Kâfirlerin Amelleri 39 Küfre Girenin Amelleri? 39 İmanı Tazelemek? 39 Küfründe fhtilâf Olunan Şeyler 39 Nikah gider 41 Evlenilecek Kadın 41 Veled-i Zina Evliya Olamaz 41 Tasavvuf! Manâlar 41 Abdest Ve Temizlik 42 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 42 Yüzleri Yıkamak 43 Ellerin Yıkanması 43 Başın Meshedilmesi 43 Başın Dört Kısmının İsimleri 44 Başın Dörtte Birinin Meshedilmesi 44 Kulakların Meshedilmesi 44 Boynun Meshedilmesi 44 Ayakların Yıkanması Farzdır 44 Ayağı Yıkamak ve Mesh 45 Rafızilerİn Görüşü 45 Rafızilerin Mestleri 45 Mestlerin Üzerine Mesh 45 Abdest Âyeti 45 Abdeste Niyet 45 Misvak Kullanmak 46 Temizlik 46 Parmak Mafsallarını Temizlemek Sünnettir 46 Diş ve Ağız Temizliği 47 Misvak ile Abdest Alana Melekler Tabi Olurlar 47 Abdest Duaları 47 Başlangıçta Okunan Dua 47 Mazmaza Duası 47 İstinşâk Anında Okunan Dua 47 Yüz Yıkanırken Okunan Dua 48 Sağ Kolunu Yıkarken 48 Sol Kol Yıkanırken 48 Başı Meshetme Duası 48 Kulakları Meshetme Duası 48 Boynu Meshetme 48 Sağ Ayak Yıkarken 48 Sol Ayak Yıkanırken 48 Abdestten Sonra Okunan Dualar 49 Abdesfe Dört Azanın Tahsis Edilmesi 49 Abdestin Fazileti 49 Abdestle Günahlar Bağışlanır 49 Abdest Azaları 49 Bir Abdestle Beş Vakit Namazın Kılınması 50 Abdest Tazelemek 50 Abdest Bir Nûr 50 Abdest Rızkı Celbeder 50 Abdest Namazı 51 Kerahet Vakitlerinde Nafile Namaz 51 Mekke'de Namaz 52 Tasavvuf! Manâlar 52 Misâk Günü Safları 52 Dördüncü Saf 52 Üçüncü Saf 52 İkinci Saf 53 Birinci Saf 53 Görerek İbâdet 53 Dünya ve Âhİretten El Çekin 53 Gusül Abdesti 54 Gusül Abdestinde Ölçü 54 Guslün Farzları 54 Guslün Sünnetleri 54 Su Dökmede Sıra 55 Kadınların Saç Örgüleri 55 Kadınların Saçlarını Tıraş 55 Gusülde Suyun Miktarı 55 Şehirde Teyemmüm 55 Gusül imkanı 56 Melekler Yaklaşmaz 56 Bevl Birikmemen 56 Gusletmenin Faydaları 56 Gusletmenin On Faydası 56 Guslün Hikmeti 57 Adem'in Cenazesinin Yıkanması 57 Cenazenin Yıkanması 58 Cenaze Namazı 58 Cenaze Yıkamada Ücret 58 Cenaze Suda Bulunsa 58 Ölüm Anında İnzal Vaki Olur 58 Ölü Gasli ve gusül 58 Tasavvufî Manâlar 59 Hakikî Gusül 59 Kur'ân-ı Kerime Temizler Dokunur 59 Teyemmüm 59 Teyemmümün Alınışı 60 Abdest ve Teyemmümün Hikmeti 60 Kalp Temizliği 61 Efendimize (s.a.v.) Sevdİrilenler 61 Zahirin Bâtına Tesiri Vardır 61 Tasavvufî Manâlar 61 İslâm Nimetine Şükredin 62 Âdet Olarak Yapılan Şeyler 62 Biatle Alınan Mîsâk 62 Varlık Nimeti 63 Bîat Düstûrları 63 Allah Yolunda Kınanmak 63 Adalet 64 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 64 . Buğz ve Adalet 64 Takva ve Adalet 64 Vaad ve Vaîd 64 İnkâr ve Tekzîb Ehli 65 Âdil Olmak Şart 65 Nûşirevan'ın Tahtmdaki Yazı 65 Hikaye(Zulüm) 66 Âlimler Zâlimler 66 Hikâye 66 Zâlimlere Âdil Demek 67 Adil Kâfir ve Zâlim ... 67 Lideri ile çağırılacak 67 Adaletin Hakikati? 67 Allah' İn Nîmeti 68 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 68 Allâhü Teâlâ Korur 68 Yahudilerin Sû-i Kasti 68 Beni Allah Korur 69 Korku ve Tevekkül 69 Tevekkül Nedir? 69 Tevekkülün En Yüce Mertebesi 69 İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'm Tevekkülü 69 Efendimizin (s.a.v.) Tevekkülü 70 Tevekkül 70 İmtihan Dünyası 70 İsa Aleyhisselâm'ın Tevekküllar: 70 Yokluktan Var Olmak 71 İlâhî İnayet ve Lütuf 71 İsrail Oğulları 71 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 71 Nakîb 72 Arîf 72 İdarecilerin Çoğu Cehennemdedir 72 "Şerhüi-Mesâbih'te de böyledir. 72 Allah İtaatkârlarla Beraberdir 72 Karz-ı Hasen 73 Bu Misaklara Bağlı Olanların Günahları Silinir 73 İnkâr Edenler Sapıtmışlardır 74 İsrâil Oğullarının Misakı Bozmaları 74 Üc Bin Unuk 74 Kenânlılann Bağ ve Bostanları 75 Nakîblerin Misaklarını Bozmaları 75 Ûc Bin Unuk'un Öldürülmesi 75 Sünnetüllah 76 Kırklar 76 Kutub, Üçler, Yediler ve Kırklar 77 Kutub ve Diğer Halifelerin Vazifeleri 77 İsmail Hakkı der ki 78 Herkes Hakikati Kavrayamaz 78 Namaz Hakkında Bir İnceleme 78 Ahdini Bozan Yahudiler 79 Mâ'siyet İlmi Unutturur 79 Hikaye (Unutmak ve günah) 79 Amelsiz alimler 80 Ahdi Bozanlar 80 Ahde Vefa 80 Yahudiler 80 İyilik Kılıçtan Daha Tesirlidir 81 Hikaye 81 Hıristîyanlardan Alınan Misak 82 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 83 Nasârâyız Demek... 83 Pavlus'un Koyduğu Düşmanlık 84 Başlıca Hıristiyan Mezhepleri 86 Allah Kıyâsa Gelmez 86 Kendi Nefsimize Bakmalıyız 86 Güzel Söz 86 Tasavvufî Manâlar 87 Kitap Ehline hitap 87 Tefsîr-i Şerifi 87 Kitap Ehlinin Affı 88 Efendimiz (s.a.v.) ve Kur'ân-ı Kerim 88 Selâmet yollarının 88 Zulmetten Nura Çıkış 88 İlk Yaratılan Şey 89 Nûr Adının Verilme Hikmeti 89 Nuru Teşbih Ediyordu 89 Kalem Seni Nebî Yazdı 90 Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) Olmasaydı 90 isa Aleyhisselâm Allah'ın Kuludur 90 Tenasüh Küfürdür 90 Allâhü Teâlâ Helak Ederse... 91 İsa A.S Ve Annesi 92 Ulûhiyet Sadece Allah'ındır 92 Her Şeyi Yaratan Allah'tır 92 Allah'ın Yaratması Çeşit Çeşittir 92 İman Ehline Büyük Bir Müjde 93 Hazret-i Yahya'ya Vahyedilen Nasihat 93 Dünya Tuzağına Düşmemenin Yolu Zikirdir 94 Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin Ümmetine Emrettiği Beş Şey 94 Yahudi ve Hıristiyanların iddiaları 94 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: 94 Mülk Allah'ındır 95 Muhabbetin Alâmetleri 95 Üstünlük Âhirette Tezahür Eder 96 Hikâye 96 Allah'ın Sevdikleri 96 Marûf-i Kerhî (k.s.) Muhabbeti 97 Muhabbetüllahın Kaynağı 97 Ey Kitap Ehli Tâbi Olun 97 Fetret Kelimesi 97 Peygamber Büyük Nimet 98 Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'dan Sonra... 98 Fetret Devrinde Peygamber 98 Halid Bin Sinan Aleyhisselâm'ın Peygamberliği 99 Hikaye 99 Halid bin Sinan Aleyhisselâm'ın Kıssası 99 EL-MÂİDE SÛRESİ El-Mâide Sûresi yüz yirmi âyettir. Hepsi Medine'de nazil olmuştur. Ancak: Âyet-i kerimesi hariç... Bu âyet-i kerime, Veda hacci senesinde Arafat'ta nazil oldu Yüce Meali: Bismillahirrahmânirrahîm Ey o bütün iman edenler! Akidlerinizi îfa ediniz, ihrama girdiğinizde, avı helâl saymamanız şartıyla size enam behâiminin (deve, sığır, koyun ve keçilerin) aşağıda okunacak olanlardan mâadası helâl kılındı. Şüphe yok ki Allah, ne isterse hükmeder. Ey o bütün iman edenleri Ne Allah'ın şeâirine, ne şehr-i harama, ne kurbanlık hediyelere, ne gerdanlıklarına, ne de Mev-lâlarınin, gerek fazlını ve gerek rızasını arayarak, Beyt-i Harâm'a doğru gelenlere, sakın hürmetsizlik etmeyin. İhramdan çıktığı¬nız zaman isterseniz avlanın. Sizi Mescid-i Harâm'dan menetti-Ier diye bir takımlarına karşı, beslediğiniz kin, sakın sizi tecavüze sevk etmesin. Birr u takva üzere yardımlasın; Günah u taaddî üzere yardımlaşmayım Allah'tan korkun; çünkü Allah'ın ikabı (azabı) çok şiddetlidir.z Tefsîr-i Şerifi: Rahman ve Rahim olan Allah'ın adı "Ey o bütün iman edenleri Akidlerinizi îfa ediniz." Vefa, And ve Akit "Vefâ" ahdin gereğini yerine getirmektir, "İfâ"da böyledir. And ve vefa hakkında; "Onu tam olarak ifâ etmekle ifâ etti!" derler. Kişi, ahdin ve gereğini yapıp ondan herhangi bir şeyi aksama ve hainlik yapmadığı zaman böyle denilir. Sonra (Süfâsî mezîdün ühi rübâî'nin birinci babı olan babına nakil olundu. Mübalağanın dışında başka bir şey ifâde etmiyor. "Akit" vesikalandınlmış sağlam ahid (söz) demektir. İplerin düğümlerine ve benzeri şeylerin (halatların düğümlerine) benzetildi. Ukûd Ukud tan murad; 1- Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kullarına gerekli kıldığı ve onla¬rın üzerine akdettiği mükellefiyetleri ve dinî hükümlerin hepsine umûmî olan akitlerdir. 2- Ve insanların kendi aralarında yaptıkları akitler, sözleşme¬ler, emânetler, muameleler ve ifâ edilmesi vacib olan benzeri söz¬leşme ve akitlerdir. 3- Veya dinen güzel olan bütün akitlerdir. Eğer biz manâyı emir üzerine hamledersek; 1 - Vucûb 2- Nedbeyi (mendûp) olmayı ifâde eder. Adak İmâm-ı A'zam Ebû Hanîfe (r.h.) hazretleri bu âyet-i kerimeyi delil getirerek; "Bayram günü oruç tutmayı veya çocuğunu kes¬meyi nezreden kişfnin oruç tutmanın helâl olduğu günlerden bir gün oruç tutmasının vacip olduğunu ve helâl olup kurban olmaya müsait olan (deve, sığır ve koyun cinsinden) bir hayvanı kurban etmesinin vacib olduğuna dair fetva verdiler. Kendisini Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine yaklaştıran meşru bir şeyi keser. Çünkü bu (bir kişinin ben bayramda oruç tutacağım demesi veya evlâdımı kur¬ban edeceğim demesi) bir ahittir. Bu kişi adağı, üzerine vacib kılmıştır. (Bayram günlerinde oruç tutmak ve insanı kurban et¬mek haramdır... Bundan dolayı bu kişide bu nezrini ve aktini) sahih olacak bir ifâ ile (bayram günlerinin dışında oruç tutmak ve kurban olması meşru olan bir hayvanı kurban etmekle) adağını ifâ etmiş olur. Üç Talak Yine İmâm-ı A'zam Ebû Hanife (r.h.) hazretleri, bu âyet-i kerimeyle talakların arasını toplamayı (üç talakı birden söyleme¬nin) haram olduğuna hüccet ve delil getirdiler. Çünkü nikâh akit-lerdendir. " Akidlerinizi ifa ediniz," kavl-i şerifıyle onu (üç talakı birden) kaldırmanın haram olması vacib olur. İcmâ ile bir talak hakkında söylemesi gerekeni, umumîliği sebebiyle ameli terk etti. Onun dışındakiler aslı üzere kaldı.... Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: -"Bir kavimde (millette) gulûl (ganimet ve beytü'1-mâli zimmetine geçirme ve çalma) zuhur ederse; elbette Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onların kalblerine korku verir. Bir kavimde zina ifşa edilir (ve yayılırsa) onların içinde ölüm çoğalır. Bir kavim, ölçü ve tartıyı eksik yapar (ticârette aldatma baş gösterirse) muhakkak ki kendilerinden rızk kesilir. Bir kavim hakkın dışında hükmederse, elbette aralarında kan (birbirlerini öldürmeleri) yayılır. Bir kavim ahdi bozarsa, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, mutlaka on¬ların düşmanlarını, onların başına musallat eder..." (2/336) Her zaman iyilik yap, kötülük değil... İyilik ve kötülük hep be¬raberdir, iyilik, iyiliği getirir. Kötülükten kaç. Mükellefiyetlerin Zikredilmesi Sonra Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, mü'minlere kendilerine yükle¬diği bütün mükellefiyetleri ifâ etmelerini emrettikten sonra, mu¬fassal (çok açık tafsilatlı bir şekilde) mükellefiyetlerin neler oldu¬ğunu zikretmeye başladı. Mükellefiyetlerin başında da, mü'minlere haram ve helâl olan şeylerin neler olduğuna başladı. Ve Allâhü Teâlâ azze ve celle hazretleri buyurdu: "Size en'âm behâminin helâl kılın¬dı." Behîme "Behîme," dört ayaklı olan her hayvana söylenir. "Behîme'/1 kelimesinin, "En'âm" kelimesine izafeti beyân içindir. "ipek elbise" izafetinde olduğu gibidir. MÜfret gelmesi ise, cinsini murad içindir. Yani sizlere en'âm'dan her türlü benime helâl kılındı. Enam "En'âm" 1- Deve, 2- Sığır, 3- Koyun, 4- Keçi... Bu çeşit hayvanların her birinden bir çift zikredildi. Dişisinin yerine.. Bunların dişileri de erkeğinin çiftidir. Böylece (erkek ve dişi olarak) bu itibari ile sekiz hayvan olmuş oluyor. 1- Deveden iki (erke ve dişi), 2- Sığırdan iki (erkek ve dişi), 3- Koyundan iki (erkek ve dişi,) 4- Keçiden iki (erkek ve dişi...), En'âm sûresinde zikredilen tafsilata göre böyledir .., "Behîme," kelimesi, "En'âm" kelimesinden daha umûmidir. Çünkü, "En'âm" kelimesi, zikredilen dört hayvandan (deve, sığır, koyun ve keçinden) başka dört ayaklı hayvanlar hakkında kullanılmaz. Halbuki, Ceylân, geyik, dağ keçisi, dağ öküzü vahşî himâr ve benzeri hayvanlar da "En'âm'a ilhak edilmişlerdir. "Gelecekte okunacak olanlardan başka..." - "En'âm-ı behîme"den istisnadır. Muzâf ıh takdiriyledir. Yani, "Ancak gele¬cekte okunacak olanlar size haramdır..."demektir. Kur'ân-ı ke¬rimde, "Size şunlar haram kılındı..." kavl-i şerifinde ve ondan sonraki âyeti kerimelerde okunanlarda haram kılınanlar müstesna... Veya naibi failin takdiriyledir. Yani ancak âyet-i kerimede si¬ze okunanlar müstesna, demektir. "Avı helâl saymamanız şartıyla..." av" kelimesi, masdar manasınadır. Yani karada avlamak, demektir. Veya mefül'dür. Yani: "avını yedi" yani avladığını ye¬di, demektir, l_ki "Sizin için," zamirinden hâl olmak üzere mahal¬len nasbtır. Av hayvanlarını helal kabul etmenin manâsı; amel ve itikad cihetinden onların hürmetinin tam yerleştirilmesidir. Çünkü bu Kitap ve sünnette şâyidir. "İhrama girdiğiniz (halde)..." Siz ihrâmh olduklarınızda, demektir Helal kabul edici" kelimesinin zamirinden hâldir. "ihramlılar" kelimesi, "haram "m cemii olup, "İhram'a giren," manasınadır Bir kişi, hareme veya ihrama girdi¬ği zaman, (ona): "Falanca kişi ihrama girdi" denilir Bu zikredilen en 'âm behimelerin helâl olmasının ve ihram halinde avın haram olduğunun kayıtlanmasınm faydası; nimeti tamamlamak ve insanların o hayvanlara ihtiyacının olduğu zikre-dilmesiyle onların helal kılınması imtinânm izhârı, nimetin mü¬kemmelliğine işaret içindir,.. Çünkü ihram halinde avın haram olması; bu takdirde insan¬lar, İhtiyaçlarını onlardan başka hayvanlardan karşılayabilir. Sanki şöyle denildi: Bu hayvanlar size mutlak olarak helâl kılındı. Halbuki sizler bazı vakitlerde, sizi onu tahsil etmekten müstağnî kılacak mümtenîsiniz ve onların helâl olanlarına muhtaçsınız... Ot "Şüphe yok ki Allah, ne istersen hükmeder." Hikmetin tevcihi ve gereği, helal kılmak ve haram kılmakta ne isterse onu hükmeder. ikisini ifâ etmenin manâsı, ikisinin mucibi üzerine akit ve amel cihetinde, gereğiyle hareket etmek ve haramları helâl kıl¬maktan ve helâlleri haram kılmaktan kaçınmaktır. Tasavvufi Manâlar Bu âyet-i kerimede şu işaretler vardır: "Ey o bütün iman edenler! Akidlerinizi îfa ediniz." Misâk günü aramızda geçen ahde, âşıkların ahidlerine ve onların maksatlarına nail olmak için, vücûdunu (bütün varlığını) vermeyi (ve infak etmek üzere) yapmış oldukları akitlere, onu sevdiklerini ve onu seveceklerine dair yapmış oldukları ahit ve a-kitlere ve ondan başkasını sevmeyeceklerine dair yapmış oldukları sözleşmeyi ifâ edin... Ahde vefa, cefâ'ya sabırdır ve çalışmaktır. Kim ahitlerine sabrederse, o kişi, vücûdunu dağıtma ve infak etme anında mak¬sûduna nail olur. "Size en'âm behimeler helâl kılındı." Behîmi nefsin kesilmesi ki, o behîmi nefis meramını talep etmede tıpkı hayvan gibidir... inrarna girdiğinizde, avı helâl saymamanız şartıyla atîde okunacak olanlardan hariç olanlar..." Yani nefs-i mutmainne hariç... Nefs-i mutmainne'nin üzeri¬ne; "Sen dön o rabbine..." hitâb'ı kendisine okunduğunda; muhakkak ki nefs-i mutmainne dünyadan ve dünyanın içinde o-lanlardan, nefret edip kaçar. Dünyanın içindekiler; ihramlı iken (ve haramda iken) ay gibi... Sizler ihrâm'a girerek, Cemâl ve Celâl hazretine şevk ihramı ile visal Ka'besine yönelmiş, her türlü rağbet ve korkutmadan tecrid olunmuş ve her türlü matlûb ve mahbûb'tan münferit ol¬muş bir halde ona yönelmiş iken... "Şüphe yok ki Allah, hükmeder." Allahü Teâlâ hazretleri, nefsin kesilmesini emreder; nefis, hehimî sıfatlarla mevsûf olduğu zaman... Onu süflî hayvanların otlağından (mer'âsından çıkarıp) yükseltir. Onun kesilmesine hükmeder. Nefis, Hazreti Rubûbiyete "dön" hitâbiyle müşerref olanlar; mutmain olduğu zaman, zikirle, ulvî ve melekî sıfatlarla muttasıf olmakla beraber nefs-i mutmaine olduğu zaman... "Ne isterse..." (2/337) Dilediği gibi... Te'vilât-i Necmiyye'de de böyledir. Şeâire Hürmet "Ey o bütün iman e denler! Allah'ın şeâirine, hürmetsizlik etmeyin." Sebeb-i Nüzul Bu âyet-i kerime Hatîm hakkında nazil oldu. Adı Şurayh bin Dabîa el-Bikrî idi. Şurayh Yemenden Medine-i Münevvere'ye geldi. Atlarını (ve beraberlerindekini) Medine-i Münevvere'nin dı¬şında bıraktı. Tek başına Medine'ye girdi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) haz¬retlerinin huzuruna çıktı. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine sordu: -"Senin insanları kendisine davet ettiğin (din) nedir?" Efen¬dimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Lâ ilahe illallah" Allah'tan başka ilâh (ma'bûd) olmadığına, şahadet etmek, namaz kılmak ve zekat vermeye, davet ediyorum..." Şurayh: -"Güzel! Ancak benim bazı âmirlerim var. Onlarsız kesinlikle bir iş yapamam! Umarım ki ben gider Müslüman olur ve onları da getiririm!" dedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri (daha önce) ashabı¬na: -"Rabiaİılardan size şeytanın diliyle konuşan bir adam gele¬cek..." demiş idi... Sonra Şurayh Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin huzurundan çıkıp ayrıldı. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri ashabına: -"Bu adam kâfir olarak içeriye girdi. Ve aynı kafa ile geri döndü. Bu adam Müslüman olmadı!" buyurdular. Şurayh, Medinelilerin deve sürülerine rast geldi. Onları önü¬ne katıp götürdü. Sahabeler, onu takip ettiler; fakat kendisine yetişip yakalayamadılar. Gelecek (yani ertesi) sene geldiğinde, Yemenden Bekir bin Vail'in hacılarının arasında hacca yolculuk etti. Şurayh ile beraber büyük bir ticâret malı vardı. Kurbanlıklarına gerdanlıklar takmıştı. Müslümanlar Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine: -"Bu Hatîmdir. Hac için yola çıkmış! Bizimle onun arasını serbest bırak! (Ona gereken ceza'yi verelim?)" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Onlar kurbanlıklarına gerdanlıklar takmışlar!" Sahabeler: -"Ya Resulallah (s.a.v.)! Bu tür şeyleri biz cahiliyet zamanın¬da hep yapardık!" dediler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, imtina edip kaçındı. (Hacılara zarar vermenin yasak olduğunu beyan etti.) İşte bu hadise üzeri¬ne bu âyet-i kerime indi. "Ey o bütün iman edenler! Ne Allah'ın şeâirine, ne şehr-i harama, ne kurbanlık hediyelere, ne gerdanlıklarına, ne de Mev-lâlarının, gerek fazlını ve gerek rızasını arayarak, Beyt-Harâm'a doğru gelenlere, sakın hürmetsizlik etmeyin..." Buyurdu. Müşrikler, haccediyor ve kurban kesiyorlardı. Müslümanların bu hallerini değiştirmeyi ve onlara engel olmayı dilediler. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, mü'minlere bu tür hareketleri yasakladı. Şeâir "Şeâir", keümesi, keümesinin cemiidir. Nişan ve aiâmetin ismidir. Aliâhü Teâiâ hazretlerinin nişan ve aiâmet kıl-dıkları, demektir. Haccın Şeâiri Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin haccm menâsik'ine alâmet kıldığı; 1- Haccın vakfeleri, 2- Şeytan taşlama, 3- Metâf (tavaf yerleri), 4- Mes'â (sa'y yapılan yer), 5- Ve haccın kendisiyle bilindiği haccın alâmetleri, 6- Haccın fiilleri, 7- İhram, 8- Tavaf, 9- Sa'y, 10- Halk (tıraş olmak ve başı kazımak), 11- Kurban kesmek, 12- Ve bunlara benzer, menâsik ve fiillerine hürmet edin, demektir. İnsanları, haccetmekten nehyederek, hacca hürmetsizlik etmeyin. Beytüllâh'ı ziyaret eden ve haccın mevakıfıne saygı gös¬teren kişilerin amellerini kesmeyin. (Onların haclarını tamamla¬masına engel olmayın...) Haram Aylarına Ta zîm Edin "Ve şehr-i harama (hürmetsizlik etmeyin)... Haram aylarında adam öldürmeyi ve savaşı mübâh ve halâ! görmeyin. Haram ayı, hac ayıdır. Dört ay, haram aylandır. Onlar: 1- Zü'l-Ka'de, 2- Zül-Hicce, 3- Muharrem, 4 - Recep aylandır. Müfret gelmesi, cinsini murâd içindir. Hediyy "Ve kurbanlık hediyelere de hürmetsizlik etme¬yin..." Kurbanlık hediylere gasp yoluyla taarruz ederek; veya onla¬rın mahalline ulaşmalarına mani olmaktır. "Hediyy" Beytüllah'a hediye edilen, deve, sığır veya koyun cinsinden kendisiyle Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine yaklaşmak için kesilen kurbanlıklardır . "Hediyy", "hediye," kelimesinin cemiidir. Hediyyler "Ve ne de gerdanlıklarına...." Hediyy kurbanlıklarından gerdanlık sahibi olanlara da hür¬metsizlik etmeyin... Muzafm takdiri "Hedy", üzerine at-fiyladır. Bunun husûsiiiğindendir. Çünkü gerdanlık takılan hedyler, hedy kurbanlarının en şereflisidirler. Yani hususiyetle kurban hedylerden gerdanlık sahibi olanlara asla hürmetsizlik etmeyin, demektir. "Gerdanlıklar" kelimesi, kelimesinin cemiidir. "Kılâde" de develerin ve diğer hayvanların boynuna bağlanan nal, ağaç (tahtalardan) ve başka şeylerden yapılan gerdanlıktır. O hayvanın hedy {Allah'a yaklaşmak için kurbanlık) olduğu bilinsin de kimse ona taarruz etmesin diye takılır. Hacca Gelenlere Taarruz "Beyt-i Harâm'a doğru gelenlere, (sa¬kın hürmetsizlik etmeyin.)" Yani Kabe'yi ziyaret etmeyi kasteden (ve bu niyetle yola çı¬kan) bir kavmi, bu yolculuğundan alıkoymayı helal görmeyin. Hangi sebeple ve şekilde olursa olsun, onlara saldırmayın. "Onlar Mevlâlarının, gerek fazlını ve gerek rızasını arıyorlar." "Kastedenler, "kelimesinde bulunan zamirden hâldir. Yani ticâretle rızk ve kendi inançlarına göre rıdvân (Rabbin rızasını ümit) eder oldukları halde, Kabe'ye yönelenler, demektir. Muhakkak ki kâfirlerin ridvân yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rızâ¬sından hiçbir nasipleri yoktur. Kâfirler, Müslüman olmadıkça Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kendilerinden kesinlikle râzî olmaz. Kâfir ve Dünyevî Nimet (Ebûs Suûd Efendinin tefsiri) İrşâd'ta buyuruldu: Müşrikler, kendilerinin dinlerinde metanet ve sağlam bir i-nanç üzere olduklarını; haccm muhakkak kendilerini Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine yaklaştırdığını, zannediyorlardı. Bundan dolayı, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onları (müşrikleri) "kendi zanlan" ile vasıf¬landırdı. Bu zan fâsid (ve kökten bozuktur.) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretle¬rinin rızâsını kazanma kaynağından çok uzaktır. Lakin Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendilerinden râzî olmaması; müşrikler için bazı dünyevî maksatlarının husulüne ermeleri, dünyevî mekir ve kötülüklerden kurtulup selâmet bulmalarına medarı olmasından uzak değildir. Elbette Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin hukukuna riâyet etmek ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin şeâirine ta'zîm etmek gerekir." Bu âyet-i kerime'nin buraya kadar olan kısmı (kitâl âyet-i kerimesiyle); "Müşrikleri nerede bulursanız öldürün," kavl-i şerifi ve; "Ey o bütün İman edenleri Müşrikler bir pislikten İbarettir¬ler. Artık bu yıllarından sonra Mescid-i Harâm'a yaklaşmasınlar. Eğer yoksulluktan korkarsanız, Allah sizi fazlından zenginleşti¬recektir Inşaallah. Her halde Allah alîm'dir, hakimdir." Âyet-i kerimeleriyle nesh olundu. Artık müşriklerin haccetmeleri caiz değildir. Hedy ve ger-danlık(lı kurbanlıklardan) dolayı kâfirlere emniyet verilmez. Mensûh Şa'bî (r.h.) buyurdu: Bu âyet-i kerimeden başka, el-Mâide sûresinde mensûh o-lan (hükmü kaldırılan) bir âyet-i kerime yoktur. Avlanmak "İhram dan çıktığınız zaman isterseniz avlanın." (2/338) "İhrama girdiğinizde/ kavl-İ şerifiyle kendisine işa¬ret edileni açıklamaktadır. Başlangıçta avlamanın hürmeti (yani haramlığını) gerektiren sebeb ortadan kalktığı içindir. Emirler, yasaktan sonra mubâhhk manâsını ifâde eder. Sanki şöyle denildi: îhram'dan çıktıktan sonra, avlamaktan size bir günah yoktur. Kin ve haksızlık "Sakın sizi sevk etmesin." (Arap/ar arasında, Falanca kişi, şunu yapmam için beni sevk etti," denilir. Yani "Beni sevk etti," manasınadır. Manâsı: Sizi sevk etmesin, demektir. "Bir takımlarına karşı, beslediğiniz kin," Onlara olan şiddetli buğzunuz, kin ve düşmanlık... "Kin" kelimesi "kin besledi," fiilinin masdandır. Mefûl veya faile muzâf oldu. Birincisinin üzerine manâ: Bazınıza olan buğz ve kin demek¬tir. Burada fail hazf olundu. İkincisinin üzerine manâ: Bir kavmin size olan buğzu, de¬mektir. Burada da mefûl hazf olundu. "Sizi Mescid-i Harâm'dan menettilerdiye..." Sizi Mescid-i Haramı ziyaret etmekten menettiler; Hudeybiye senesinde sizi Umre için Mescid-i Harâm'ı tavaf et¬mekten menettiler diye... "Sizi tecâvüze (sevk etmesin...)" "Sakın sizi sevk etmesin" fiilinin ikinci mefûlüdür. Onların sizi Mescid-i Haram'ı ziyaret etmenize mâni olmaları sebebiyle sizin onlara olan şiddetli buğzunuz; şifâ bulmak (dinmek ve rahatlamak) için sizi onların üzerine (haksızlık etmeye rahatlamak) için sizi onların üzerine (haksızlık etmeye haddi aşıp) tecâvüz etmeye ve onlardan intikam almaya zorlamasın! Takva ve İyilik Üzerine Yardımlasın "Ve yardımlasın;" Bazınız bazınıza yardım etsin. "Birr-u takva üzere..." 1- Affetmek, 2- Aldırmamak, 3- Hoşgörülü olmak, 4- İlâhî emirlere tabi olmak, 5- Nefsin hevâ-ü hevesinden kaçmak üzere yardımlasın... Günah ve Düşmanlık Üzerine Yardimlaşmayın "Günah ve düşmanlık (haddi aşma) üzere yardımlaşmayın." 1- Bazınız bazınıza ma'siyetler üzerine yardım etmesin. 2- Günah işlemek için birbirinize yardım etmeyin. 3- Zulüm, 4- Şifâ bulmak (yüreğini soğutmak) için haksızlık etmede, 5- İntikam alma konusunda birbirinize yardım etmeyin. 6- Düşmanlık üzerine insanların bazılarının bazılarına yardım etmesi yoktur. Hatta insanlardan biri diğerinin üzerine Haksızlığa saldırdığı zaman; diğeri de ona saldırır... Lakin vacib olan birr (iyilik, ihsan ve) takva konularında in¬sanların birbirlerine yardım etmeleridir. "Yardım etmesinler" fiilinin aslı, (iki te harfîyle)dir. Hafiflik için iki (o) te harfinden biri hazf olundu. Tahliye (kalbi, düşmanlık ve günahtan temizlemek) kişiyi sü¬ratle bizzat maksûd olana icabet etmeye götürdüğü (hakikatiyle) beraber burada nehiy emirden sonraya tehir edildi. (Yani önce, "Birr u takva üzere yardımlasın;" buyurulupf sonra da "Günah ve düşmanlık (haddi aşma) üzere yardımlaşmayın. düşmanlık (haddi aşma) üzere yardımlaşmayın." Buyurulmasının sebebi:) Muhakkak ki icabetten maksat, günah işlemek ve düş¬manlık üzerine yardımlaşmayı terk etmektir. Bu ise ancak; birr (iyilik, ihsan ve) takva üzerine yardımlaşmak ile hasıl olur. Birr ve Ism Nedir? Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine: -"Birr ve İsm den soruldu?" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretleri buyurdular: -"Birr güzel ahlaktır. İsm senin nefsinde (kalbinde) dolaşan ve insanların kendisine muttali olmalarını (bilmelerini) istemediğin (şey)dir." Allah'tan Korku "Allah'tan korkun;1 Bütün işlerinizde Allah'tan korkun! Zikredilen emirlere ve nehiylere muhalefet etmek de Allah'tan korkmanız gereken işle¬rin cümlesindendir. Burada bürhânî yol ile ittikâ'nın (takvalı ol¬manın) vacib olduğu sabit oldu. "Çünkü Allah'ın ikabı çok şiddetlidir." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin intikamı kendisinden korkmayan¬lara karşı çok şiddetlidir. Allah'a Vasıl Olmak Sonra bil ki: Hakikatte, "Allah'ın şiâri" Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine vusulün menâsikidir. O da: 1- Dinin alâmetleri, 2- Şeriatın (emir ve yasaklan), 3- Hakikat erbabının işaretleriyle tarikat âdabının merasi¬midir. Muhakkak ki, Birr'in hakikati, Hak Teâlâ hazretleri için teferrüd, takvanın hakikati, ise mâsivallâh'dan (Allâhü Teâlâ haz¬retlerinin haricinde olan şeylerden) çıkmaktır. Vusul (Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine ulaşmak) ancak bu ikisiyle olur. Bu iki adımı atmak. Bu iki adımı atmak sâdık olan bir mürid için ancak, kâmil, mükemmil, vasıl ve muvassıl olan mürşid-i kâ¬mil bir şeyh'in yardımıyla mümkün olur. Çünkü bu yolun delili, mürşid-i kâmillerdir. Rehbersiz Gitme Hafız (k.s.) buyurdu: -"Aşk mahalline rehbersiz ve delilsiz ayak basma! Zira ben yüz ihtimamla aşk mahalline ayak bastım yine olmadı! Himmet İsteyen Hizmet Etsin Yine Hafız (k.s.) buyurdular: "Vadi-yi eymenin (uğurlu vadinin) genci! Mûsâ Aleyhİsselâm tur-i sinâ dağında erişti mürâdma... Ama nice yıllar, can u gönülden Şuayb Aleyhisselâm'a hiz¬met ettikten sonra...."152 Tasavvufi Manâlar Bu âyet-i kerimede Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin yücelttiği (ve kendisine azamet verdiği); Divanda bulamadım. 1- Zamana, 2- Mekana, 3- İhvân'a ta'zîm etmeye işaret vardır. Muhakkak ki, Ailâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bazı, 1- Aylan, 2- Günleri, 3- Saatleri, 4-Vakitleri, faziletli kıldı. Bazılarını bazılarından üstün kıldı; Peygamberleri ve Ümmetlerin bazılarını diğerlerinin üzerine fazi¬letli kıldığı gibi... Bu fazilet ve azametler; 1 - Kalblerin kendilerine saygı gösterme ve hürmet etmeye süratle yönelmesi, 2- O (ay, gece ve vakitlerde) ibâdet ederek, o zamanlan ibâ¬detle ihya etmeye ruhların iştiyak duyması; 3- Ve halkın onların faziletine rağbet etmesi içindir... 7- Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, mekânların bazılarını bazılarından faziletli kıldı ki; orada ikâmet etmek sebebiyle ecir ve sevaplar büyüsün (kat kat) olsunlar diye... Saıyd, şakî Ailâhü Teâlâ insanları (iki sınıf) yarattı. 1- Saiyd, 2- Şakî... ibret ve itibâr sonucadır... (Önemli olan hayatın sonunda in¬sanın iman ile vefat edebilmesidir...) Allah'ın Mahlûkâtı Güzeldir Her mahlûk (bütün yaratıklar) Ailâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin mahlûkâtı olması cihetinden güzeldirler. Hatta kâfir kişiye bile, Ailâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin mahlûkâtı gözü ile bakılmalıdır; onun küfrü cihetinden değil...Her ne kadar küfrü sebebiyle kendisin¬den râzîolmasa bile...(2/339) Bakan kişiye düşen vazife, tevhîde bakmasıdır. Ailâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin mahlûkatmdan hiçbirini hakîr görmemelidir. Asla buğz ve düşmanlıkla meşgul olmamalıdır. Sevgi Şeyh Sa'dî (k.s.) buyurdular: Gönlüm, yârin sevgisinin hânesidir. Ve yeter ki, ondan hiçbir kimse incinmesin. Düşmanlık Bir Meşguliyettir Allah'ın Arslanı Ali (k.v.)'nin sözlerindendir. "Düşmanlık meşguliyettir!" Yani düşmanlıkla meşgul olan ve düşmanı olan kimseler, faydalı ve menfaatli işlerle meşgul olmaktan kesilirler. Çünkü kalp, birbirine meşgul olan iki işi birden içine alamaz. Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Her kim ki işinin başı, halkın düşmanlığı ise o kişi, bütün iş¬lerden ayrılmıştır. Onun gönlü hastadır. İşsiz olarak bağlanılmiş-tır. O çalışmaktan mahrumdur. Peygamberlere Uymak Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, "mekârim-i ahlak" (iyi ahlak) ve güzel amellerin sahibiydi. Sana düşen vazife ona uymaktır. Ailâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, peygamberleri medhetti. Ve her bi¬rini bir sıfat ile vasfetti ve buyurdu: İşte o peygamberler, Allah'ın hidâyetine eriştirdiği kimse¬ler... Sen de onların gittiği yoldan yürü." Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri yaptı ve hayrın kemâl hasletle¬rinin hepsini kendisinde topladı. Peygamberlerin Hususiyetleri Peygamberlerin ise her biri bir haslete mahsus idiler. Meselâ: Nuh Aleyhisselâm şükür, ibrahim Aleyhisselâm, hilim, Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm, ihlâs, İsmail Aleyhisselâm, vaadinde sâdık. Ya'kûb Aleyhisselâm (belâ ve evlâd acısına) sabır, Eyyûb Aleyhisselâm (hastalıklara, maddi varlıktan yokluğa düşmeye) sabır, Dâvûd Aleyhisselâm, özür beyan etmek, Süleyman Aleyhisselâm tevazu, İsa Aleyhisselâm, zühd (hasletine mahsus oldu...) Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, peygamberlere tabi olup yolla¬rında yürüdüğü için, peygamberlerin bütün hasletleri, kendisinde toplanıldı. (0 peygamberlerin bütün hasletlerine sahiptir....) Ey mü'min (kardeşim) sen bu yüce Resul (s.a.v.) hazretleri¬nin ümmetindensin! Allah'tan kork! Resul (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden utan ki, şiddetli ve devamlı azaptan kurtulasınî Bakî ve ebedî kalma ikâmet edeceğin neîm cennetine zafer olup erişesin! Akl-i selîm sahiplerinin nail olduklarına nail olasın! Haram Kılınanlar Yüce Meali: Size şunlar haram kılındı: Ölü, kan, hınzır eti, Allah'tan başkasının nâmına boğazlanan, bir de boğulmuş yahut vurulmuş yahut yuvarlanmış, yahut susulmuş, yahut canavar yırtmış olup da canı üzerinde iken kesmedikleriniz ve dikili taşlar üzerinde boğazlananlar ve zarlarla kısmet paylaşmanız... Hep bunlar birer fîsk (yoldan çıkış) tır. Bugün kâfirler dininizi söndürebilmekten ümitlerini kestiler. Onlardan korkmayın; yalnız benden korkun, İşte bugün sizin için dininizi kemâle yetirdim, üzerinizdeki nimetimi tamama erdirdim. Ve size din olarak İslâm'a rıza verdim; şu kadar ki, her kim son derece açlık halinde çaresiz kalır da, günaha meyi maksadı olmaksızın, onlardan yemeye muztar olursa... Elbette Allah gafur, rahîm'dir. Tefsîr-i Şerifi: Ölü (Kesilmeden murdar olan Hayvan Eti) "Size şunlar haram kılındı: Ölü," Ölü hayvanı alıp yemeniz haramdır. Zira, helâl ve haram olmak; ancak fiillere taalluk eder; a'yâna (eşyâ'ya ve maddelere) taalluk etmez. kesilmeksizin ruhun kendisinden ayrıldığı hayvandır. Kan Akıtılan yani dökülen kan, demektir. Damarlarda olup boşalan gibi. Ciğerlerde ve dalakta olan kan değil. Câhiliyet döneminde insanlar, (kesilirken hayvandan akan kanı) bağırsaklara doldurup kızartıp içerlerdi ve: -"Kendisi için kan alınan kişi mahrum olmaz." Yani kendisi için hacâmet yapılan kişi, demektir. Domuz Eti "Ve hınzır eti," Domuz etinin bizzat kendisi haramdır. Ölüsü değildir. Hatta domuz normal olarak kesilse de haramdır. Burada, köpek ve di¬ğer yırtıcı hayvanların etleri zikredilmeden, sadece, "Ve hınzır eti," buyurarak, zikrin domuz etine tahsis edilmesinin faydası; kâfirlerin çoğunun domuz etini yemeği alışkanlık haline getirmeleridir... Onun için bu hüküm ona tahsis edildi. Etinin yenilmesi, haram olan diğer hayvanlar, zebh olunup (normal bir şekilde kesildikleri) zaman, etleri temiz olur. Suya düştüğü zaman suyu ifsat edip bozmaz. Her ne kadar yenilmesi helal değilse de... Domuzun eti böyle değildir. Köpek Necis mi? "Tenvîr" isimli Kitap'da buyuruldu: Köpek, bi aynihî (yani bizzat) necis değildir. Gıdalar İnsanın Cevherine Tesir Eder Âlimler buyurdular: Gıdalar, gıdalanan kişinin cevherinin bir parçası olurlar. El¬bette kişi, yediklerinin özelliklerini alır. Gıdalanan kişinin gıdalandığf şeyin ahlakı ve sıfatlarının cinsinden ahlak ve sıfatlara sahip olması kaçınılmazdır. Domuzdaki Kötü Hasletler Domuz, tabiatiyle; 1- Büyük bir hırs, 2- Şehvetler, 3- ve Pisliklere dalmaya şiddetli bir rağbeti vardır, işte insa¬nın bu keyfiyetlerle şekillenmemesi için; insana domuz etini ye¬mek haram kılındı. 4- Hıyanet de domuzun kötü ahlaklarının cümlesindendir. 5-Domuz kıskanmaz. Domuz, dişi domuzunun üzerinde er¬kekleri görse bile hiç umursamaz Kılı bile kıpırdamaz. Kıskançlığı olmadığı için, ona (dişisine tecâvüz eden erkeğe) saldırmaz. Domuzun etini yemek insana kiskançsızlık verir. Allah'tan Başkası İçin Kesilen "Allah'tan başkasının nâmına boğazlanan," Hayvanı keserken, Allah'tan başkasının adına sesini yük¬seltmektir. (Meselâ:) Lât ve Uzzâ adına demesi gibi Fakihlar buyurdular: Herhangi (eti yenilen) hayvanı kesen iaşi, Allâhü Teâlâ haz¬retlerinin adı ile Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin mübarek ismini zikretse yani keserken: -"Bismillah ve Muhammed (s.a.v.)- Allah ve Muhammed (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin adı ile..." dese, kesmiş olduğu hayvanın eti¬nin yenilmesi haram olur. Hadis-i Şerifte buyuruldu: -"Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, anne ve babasına lanet eden kişiye lanet etsin! Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Allah'tan başkasının adına hayvan (ve kurban) kesene lanet etsin!" imam Nevevî (r.h.) buyurdular: Bundan murad, herhangi bir hayvan veya kurbanı, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin isminin dışında bir şahıs veya eşyanın ismiyle kesmektir. (Meselâ:) 1- Put için kurban kesen, 2- Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm için kurban kesen, 3- Veya bu ikisinden başka bir şey için hayvan kesmek gibi: Sultanı Karşılamak İçin Şeyh Mâverdî (r.h.) zikrettiler: Sultanı istikbâl (karşılama) anında ona yaklaşmak için kur¬ban kesmenin haram olduğuna Buhârâ ehli (âlimleri) fetva verdi¬ler. Çünkü bu tür davranışlar; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden başka¬sının nâmına hayvan veya kurban kesmektir. İmam Râfiî (r.h.) buyurdular: Bu (Sultan veya herhangi bir kişiyi karşılamak ve ona yak¬laşmak için hayvan kesmek) haram değildir. Çünkü bunlar, onun gelişiyle müjdelenip sevindikleri için hayvan kesiyorlar. Bu tür hayvan kesimleri ise, yeni doğan çocuğa kesilen "akîka kurbanı" gibidir. Bunun gibiler, haram olması gerektirmez. İbni Melek'in "Şerhü'l-Meşârik" kitabında da böyledir. (2/340) Boğulmuş "Ve boğulmuş." "Ve boğulmuş." Boğularak ölen hayvandır. Boğula¬rak ölmek, boğazın sıkılması sebebiyle nefesin hapsedilmesiyle meydana gelen ölümdür. Boğularak ölen hayvanın etinin yenilmesi haramdır. Hayva¬nın boğulması ister bir insanın fiiliyle olsun veya olmasın müsavi¬dir, (ikisi de haramdır...) Meselâ hayvanın başım bir deliği sokma¬sı veya başını ağacın iki çatağının arasına koyarak boğulup ölmesi gibi... Cahiliyet ehli, koyunu boğarlardı. Koyun boğularak öldüğün¬de onu yerlerdi. Bu boğulmalar, meyte (leş) cinsindendirler. Çün¬kü onlar tezkiye edilmeden ölmüşlerdir. Vurularak Öldürülen "Yahut vurulmuş." Tahta veya taş ile dövülmüş ve hatta (dövülerek) ölmüş olan hayvandır. Ve kendisine vurulduğu zaman düşüp ölendir. Katâde (r.h.) buyurdular: (Cahiliyet döneminde) asa ile hayvana vururlardı. Hayvan düşüp öldüğü zaman da etini yerlerdi. Bu manâ cihetinden bo¬ğulmuş hayvandır. Zira dövülerek öldürülen hayvanda kendisin¬den kan akmadan ölmüş hayvandır. "Yahutyuvarlanmış," Yüksek bir mekândan yuvarlanan veya bir kuyunun içine dü¬şüp, tezkiye edilmeden (usûlüne göre kesilmeden) önce ölen hay¬van... "Yuvarlanmak," düşmektir. kelimesinden alınmıştır. Bu da helak olmaktır. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Adîy bin Hatem için buyurdu¬lar: -"Senin kendisine ok attığın (avın), dağdan suyun İçine dü¬şüp (ölürse) onun etinden yemel Çünkü sen onu, senin okundan mı öldüğünü yoksa sudan mı (boğulup öldüğünü) bilmiyorsun!" Bu kelâm, kendisinde iki manâ toplanan bütün mevziîlerin aslıdır. (İki manâ:) 1- Sakıncalı, 2- Mübâh,,, Bu durumlarda sakıncalı taraf, mübâh tarafın üzerine galip olur. (Ona göre hüküm verilir...) Şüpheli Şeyler Bundan dolayı Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Helal açıktır ve haram açıktır. İkisinin arasında şüpheli işler vardır. Sana şüphe vereni; sana şüphe vermeyen şey için terket! Muhakkak ki her melik'in bir sının (kanun ve hududu) vardır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin hududu ise onun haramlarıdır. Kim (bir ekin tarlasının sınırında koyun ve hayvanlarını) otlatırsa, oraya düşmesinden korkulur." Hazret-i Ömer (r.h.)'dan rivayet olundu. Buyurdular: Süsülerek Ölen "Yahut susulmuş," Diğer hayvan tarafından süsülerek ve süsülme sebebiyle de ölen hayvan... Farsça'da, baş (boynuz) vurmak demektir. Bu dört (yani boğulmuş yahut vurulmuş yahut yuvarlanmış, yahut süsülmüş.) kelimelerinin so¬nundaki (s) te harfi, vasfıyetten ismiyete nakletmek içindir. Bu (s) te harfinin kendisine mulhâk olduğu her kelimenin müzekker ve müennesi (erkek ve dişisi) müsâvîdir. Denildi ki: Bu kelimelerde (s) te harfinin bulunması, bütün bu kelimelerin müennes olan (koyun) ile vasıflanmış sıfat olmalarındandır. Sanki: "Sizin üzerinize boğulmuş yahut vurulmuş yahut yuvar¬lanmış, yahut süsülmüş olan koyun haram kılındı..." denilmek istendi... Burada slüi (koyun) kelimesinin zikre tahsis kılınması, insanların etini yediği en umûmî hayvan olduğu içindir. Kelâm, en umûmî en galibe göre çıkarılmış olup; hepsi murâd edilmiş olu¬yor... Yırtıcı Hayvanın Yediği "Yahut canavar yırtmış..." Yırtıcı hayvan tarafından parçalanıp ölen hayvan... Câhiliyet ehli, bunun (yırtıcı hayvanlar tarafından parçalanıp öldürülen hay¬vanın) etini yerlerdi. Yırtıcı Hayvan "Yırtıcı hayvan" azı ve köpek dişleri olup, insan ve hayvanlara saldırıp parçalayandır, Arslan gibi... Bu kavl-i şerif, avın bir kısmını yiyen bir hayvanın avından arta kalanın helal olmadığına delâlet eder . Tezkiye Olunan Hariç "Canı üzerinde iken kestikleriniz hariç..." Bu şeylerden; (yani: 1 - Boğulmuş 2- Vurulmuş 3- Yuvarlanmış, 4- Susulmuş, 5- Canavar yırtmış olanlara...) daha deprenirken ve kendi¬sinde can varken sizin yetişip (tezkiye ederek)162 kestikleriniz müstesna... Kendisinde hayatın bakiyyesi varken ve kesilen hayvanın deprenişi gibi deprenirken kesilenler size helal olur. Ama yırtıcı hayvanın yaralamasıyla kesilen hayvanın hâlini alan meyte (ölü ve leş) hükmündedir. Asla helal olmaz. Her ne kadar kesilse bile... Yuvarlanmış,; veya susulmuş olan hayvanda böyledir. Bunlar daha canlı iken ve kesilmiş haline geçmeden önce bunlara yetişip kesilirlerse, helal olmuş olurlar. Bir kişi, havada uçan ava ok atıp vursa, av yere düşüp ölse, eti helâldir. Çünkü (yer çekiminden dolayı) o avın yere düşmesi zarurîdir... Fakat önce, bir dağın veya ağacın üzerine düşer... Oradan da yere düşüp ölürse, eti haram olur. Çünkü bu durumda Yuvarlanmış", hükmüne girmiş olur. Ancak ok, onun kesim yeri¬ne isabet etmiş ise nasıl yere düşerse düşsün helaldir. Çünkü o-nun kesimi, okun kendisine havada isabet etmesiyle meydana gelmiştir. Ancak beyan edilen avlardan, ölmeden önce kesilme¬yenlerin etleri helal değildir. Kesim aleti (Ancak) diş, tırnak ve kemik hariç... Diş ve tırnak koparıl¬mış olmadıkça (hayvan kesilmez...) Çünkü ikisiyle (ağızda bulunan diş ve elde olan tırnak ile olan) kesim, hayvanı boğmadır. (Caiz değildir, eti haram olur....) Diş ve tırnaktan kesik olup ve kendile¬riyle her iki şah damarları kesilebiliyorsa, hayvan kesmek caizdir, âlimlerin çoğuna göre ... Bir hayvanı temiz olarak tam kesmek, o kesimle beraber etinin yenilmesinin caiz olması ve haram olmamasıdır. Bir şeyi tez¬kiye etmek (İslâm'a göre kesmekten) asıl o şeyi tamamlamaktır. Anlayıştaki zekâ da bu kelimeden gelir. Yani akıl tam olduğu zamandır... (2/341) Hadis-i Şerifte buyuruldu: -"Kesmek, çene altıyla iki sakal arasıdır..,." Başına vurularak Başına Vurularak Buna göre, Eflâk diyarından, Dârü'l-îslâm'a getirilen, kuru¬tulmuş etleri yemek caiz değildir. Çünkü onlar, sığır ve benzeri hayvanların başına balta ile vuruyorlar. Bu şekilde öldürülen hay¬vanların kesiminde zekât (Islâmî kesim) bulunmamaktadır. Dikili Taşlar "Ve dikili taşlar üzerinde boğazlananIar." "Dikili taş kelimesi, vu;Vı "Dikili taşlar" kelimesinin müfredidirDikili taş", Beytüllah'ın çevresine konulan dikili taşlar idi. Onların üzerine kurbanlar kesiliyor ve bununla Allah'a yaklaşmayı arzu ediyorlardı . Dikili Taşlar Putlardan Ayrı Bir Şeydir İmam Fahreddin-i Râzî (r.h.) buyurdular: İnsanlardan bazıları dediler: "Dikili taş", puttur. Onların bu sözleri doğruluktan) çok uzaktır. Çünkü bu "Ve dikili taşlar üze-rinde boğazlananlar.") kavl-i şerif "Allah'tan başkasının nâmına boğazlanan," kavl-i şerifin üzerine matuftur. Bu (Allah'tan başkasının adına boğazlamak) putların adına kes¬mektir. Yine matufun hakkı, matufun aleyhe müğâyir olmasıdır... İbni Cüreyc (r.h.) buyurdular: "Dikili taş", put değildir. Çünkü put, tasvir edilmiş ve nakış işlenmiş olan taşlardır. Bu vU'n "Dikili taş", ise müşriklerin Kabe'nin çevresine koyduğu taşlardır. Müşrikler, bu taşların ya¬nında putlar için kurban keserlerdi. Kesilen kurbanların kanlarını bu taşlara sürerlerdi. Ve kesilen kurban etlerini bu taşların üzeri¬ne koyarlardı. Müslümanlar Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine; -"Ya Resûlallâh (s.a.v.)! Câhiliyyet ehli kan ile Beytüllâh'a ta'zim ederlerdi. Beytüllâh'a ta'zim etme konusunda biz onlardan daha haklı ve daha layığız!" dediler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, bunu kerih (çirkin görüp yadır¬gamadı) işte bu hadise üzerine şu âyet-i kerime indi: "Elbette onların ne etleri, ne kanlan Allah'a ermez ve lâkin O'na sizden olan takva erecektir!' "Buraya kadar olanlar İmam Fahreddin-i Râzî'nin kelâmı¬dır." Fal Okları "Ve zarlarla kısmet paylaşmanız..." "Zarlar" kelimesi, fi "Zar ve fal oku" kelimesinin cemidir. O da fal oku, demektir. Yani zarlar ve fal oklarıyla kısmeti paylaşmak size haram kılındı, demektir. Fal Oklarının Mâhiyeti (Cahiliyet döneminde) bir işe kastettikleri ve niyetlendikleri zaman, üç ok alırlardı. Birinin üzerine; "Rabbim bana emretti", Diğerinin üzerine; "Rabbim nehyetti," Üçüncüsüne de "Yani yazıdan boş bırakırlardı"... Sonra bunları çekerlerdi. Eğer, "Rabbim bana emretti", oku çıkarsa, devam ederlerdi. Rabbim nehyetti," oku çıkarsa, vazgeçerlerdi. "Yani boş" çıkarsa; yeniden çekerlerdi. Ta ki bir karar çı¬kıncaya kadar... "İstiksâm,"ın manâsı, kendilerine taksîm olunanı bilmeyi talep etmek, demektir. Taksîm olunmayanı değil... (Bilmenin yolu da onlar için,) fal oklarının atmasıyla olurdu... Denildi ki: "Istiksâm," fal oklanyla deve etlerinin malûm paylarının taksim edilmesidir. Yani deve etinin taksiminin keyfiyetini bilmeyi istemektir. Bunun tafsilâtı da; "Sana hamr ve meysir'den soruyorlar. De ki: "Bu ikisinde büyük bir günah, bir de nâsa bazı menfaatler var; fakat günah-lan menfaatlerinden daha büyüktür." Yine sana soruyorlar: neyi infâk edecekler? De ki, "Sıkmayanını!" Böyle beyan ediyor Allah size âyetlerini ki, düşünesiniz..." Âyet-i kerimesinin tefsiri anında geçmişti. (Oraya bakınız...) Falcılık Fisktir "Hep bunlar." Zarlarla taksimat yapmak "Fisktır." isyandır ve haddinden çıkmak ve gayb ilmine girmektir. Fal'in gayb ilminin yollarından bir yol olduğuna itikad etmek sa¬pıklıktır ve dalâlettir. Ve eğer onların (fal oklarına) yazdıkları, "Benim Rabbim" sözünden muradları, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri" ise, onların falları, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine iftiradır. Yok eğer onların "Benim Rabbim" sözünden maksatları, putlar ise şirk ve cehalettir... Müneccimler Fâsıktir Bu âyet-i kerimenin zahiri, "müneccîm" lerin sözleriyle amel gerekli olduğu ve "yıldız"dan dolayı bu şekilde çıkmaz gibi bir manâyı gerektiriyor. Yıldızlardan dolayı gayb ilmini çıkartmak ve gaybten haber vermek fısktir.(Müneccimler fasıktir.) Çünkü bu gayb'ten haber vermektir. Halbuki gaybi Allâhü Teâlâ hazretle¬rinden başka kimse bilmez." Tefsirü'l-Haddâdî" de böyledir. Kâhin ve Müneccimler Bilki: Meşru olmayan bir yoldan gaybten haber vermek, (Meselâ:) hayr ve şerrin haber verilmesini kâhinlerden ve mü¬neccimlerden öğrenmek, nehyedilmiştir... Gaybi Bilmenin Meşru Yolu (Ancak) 1 - "Kur'ân-ı kerimle istihare" 2- "İstihare namazı" 3- Dualar, 4- Nazar (bilinmeyen bir şeyi öğrenmek için bazı ön bilgileri bir araya getirip incelemek ve üzerinde düşünmek...) 5- Riyâzât, 6- Ve benzeri meşru yollarla gaybten bilgi almak (fal okları ve yıldızlardan haber almanın aksine) hilâfına nehyedilmemiştir. Çünkü bunlar, meşru yoldan gaybi öğrenmektir. Zira kendisi için taksim olunan hayrı veya şerri öğrenmek istemek mutlak olarak yasaklanmamıştır. Yasaklanan şey, fal oklanyla işi öğrenmeye kalkışmaktır. Falcılık ve Uğursuzluk Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu -"Kuş uçurtmak, bir şeylerle uğursuzlanmak ve küçük taş¬larla fa! bakmak, Cibt' endir." Bu hadis-i şerifte geçen, kelimesinden murad, çakıl taşlarıyla fal bakmaktır. Kâhin Yine hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: -"Kim kehânette bulunur, (Fal oklanyla) kısmet arar, veya nerhangi bir şeyi uğursuzluk sayar, bu uğursuzluk saydığı şey kendisini seferinden alıkoyarsa, o kişi, kıyamet günü cennettin yüksek derecelerine bakamaz." Bugün Kelimesi "Bugün," Lam and içindir. Bununla kasd edüen hazır olan zaman ve kendisine bitişik oian geçmiş ve geiecek zamandır. Bu kavi-i şeri¬fin benzeri senin: "Ben dün gençdim. Bu gün ise gerçekten yaşlı oldum!" sözündür. Sen "dün" kelimesiyle senin içinde bulunduğun günden bir önceki gü¬nü kasd etmiyorsun... Yine "bu gün" kelimesiyle de senin l-çlnde bulunmuş olduğun günü de murad etmiyorsun... Denildi ki: bu gün" kelimesiyle bu âyet-i kerimenin nazil edildiği gün murad edildi. Nüzul Zamanı Muhakkak ki bu âyet-i kerime, "Veda haca" gününde Cuma günü ikindiden sonra nazil oldu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, kulağı yarık olan devesinin üze¬rinde vakfe yapıyordu. İnen bu âyet-i kerimenin ağırlığından de¬venin ayakları çöker gibi oldu. Hangisi olursa olsun o kutlu ve mübarek gündü. Şu kavl-i şerif için zarf olmak üzere, keli¬mesi) mensuptur: "Kâfirler dininizi söndürebilmekten ümitlerini kestiler." 1- Dininizi iptal etmek, 2- Sizi dininizden çevirmek; 3-Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri haram kıldıktan sonra bu habis (ve pislikleri) helâl kabul ettirerek sizi dinden çıkarmak,, 4- Dinden çıkmanızı sağlamak 5- Veya size galip olmak, (2/342) 6- Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri "Dinini bütün dinlerin üzerine za¬hir kılmak" vaadini izhâr ettiği için müşahede ettiklerinden dolayı İslâm dinini söndürmekten ümitlerini kestiler... Şu kavl-i şeriften dolayı bu manâ daha münasiptir: "Onlardan korkmayın," Kâfirlerin size galip olmaları ve size tahakküm etmelerinden korkmayın. "Yalnız benden korkun." Korkmayı, sadece bana hâlis kılın (ve yalnız benden haşyet duyun...) Din İkmâle Erdi "İşte bugün sizin için dininizi kemâle yetirdim," 1 - Bütün dinler üzerine nusret verip galip kılmakla dininizi kemâle erdirdim. 2- Veya akâid kaidelerinin nasslarını beyan etmekle, 3- Şeriat'in usûlü üzerine vukuf kılmakla, 4- îctihâd kanunlarını vakıf kılmakla. Nimet Tamama Erdi 'Üzerinizdeki nimetimi tamama erdirdim.' 1- Hidâyet 2- Tevfîk, 3- Başarı vermek, 4- Dini kemâle erdirmek, 5- Şerîati tamamlamak, 6- Veya Mekke'nin fethiyle, 7- Emniyet içinde Mekke'ye girmekle, 8- Zafer ve düşmana galebe çalarak Beytüllah'a girmekle... 9- Câhiliyyet kaynaklarını yıkmak, 10- Câhiliyyet ibâdet usûllerini yıkmak, 11 - Müşrikleri haccetmekten nehyetmek, 12- Çıplak olarak Ka'beyi ziyaret etmekten halkı menetmek, 13- Ve bunlara benzer insanlık onurunu rencide eden ve İs¬lâm'a aykırı şeyleri nehyetti. İslâm Dini Ve sizin için din olarak İslâm'a rıza verdim;" Dinler arasında sizin İslâm dinini seçtim. Allah katında din sadece İslâm dinidir. Ondan başka din yoktur. "din" kavl-i şerifi, . "lslâm"dan hâl olmak üzere nasbtır. Burada geçen, "rıza verdim" fiilinin, "kıldım" manâsında olması caizdir. Bu durumda "din"kavi-işerifi onun için mefulüdür. İslâm Dinini Islâh Eden Şey Abdullah bin Cabir (r.a.) buyurdular: -Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden işittim. Buyuruyordu: -"Cebrail dedi ki: Allâhü Teâlâ azze ve celle buyuruyorlar: -"Muhakkak ki bu dine kendi nefsim için rızâ verdim. Bu dini ancak; 1 - Cömertlik, 2- Güzel ahlak ıslâh eder. (Yani bu dine yakışır iki güzel haslettirler. Bu ikisi bulunursa İslâm dini yükselir ve yayılır....) O halde bu dine sahip olduğunuz müddetçe bu ikisine ikram edin (yani cömertlik ve güzel ahlak üzere olun...)" İndiği Gün Zaten Bayram İdi Ömer bin Hattab (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Yahu¬dilerden bir adam gelip kendisine: -"Sizin kitabınızda bir âyet-i kerime var; siz onu okuyorsu¬nuz; eğer o âyet-i kerime bize inmiş olsaydı; biz o âyet-i kerime¬nin indiği günü bayram edinirdik!" dedi. Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.) sor¬du: -"Hangi âyet-i kerime?" Yahudi: "İşte bugün sizin için dininizi kemâle yetirdim, üzerinizde¬ki nimetimi tamama erdirdim. Ve siz din olarak İslâm'a rıza verdim;" Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.) buyurdular: -"Ben o âyet-i kerimenin indiği zaman ve mekânı çok iyi bili¬yorum. Bu âyet-i kerime, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri Arafat'ta ayakta iken kendisine Cuma günü nazil oldu... Beş Bayram Bir Araya Toplandı İbni Abbâs (r.a.) hazretleri buyurdular: "İşte bugün sizin için dininizi kemâle yetirdim, üzerinizde¬ki nimetimi tamama erdirdim. Ve siz din olarak İslâm'a rıza verdim;" âyet-i kerimesinin indiği gün; tam beş bayram bir araya toplanmıştı: 1- Cuma günüydü, 2- Arife günüydü, 3- Yahudilerin bayram günüydü, 4- Hıristiyanların bayram günüydü, 5- Mecûsflerin bayram günüydü, O günden sonra veya daha önce asla bütün dinlerin (ve mil¬letlerin) bayramlarının bir günde toplandığı vaki olmamıştır. Efendimiz (s.a.v.)m Vefatı Haberi Rivayet olundu: Bu âyet-i kerime, Hacc-ı Ekber günü indiğinde, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri bu âyet-i kerimeyi okudu. Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.) ağlamaya başladı. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri kendisine sordu: -"Seni ağlatan nedir?" Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.): -"Beni ağlatan (şudur;) biz dinimizin ziyadeleşmesini bekler¬ken o kemâle erdi. Bir şey kemâle erdiğinde mutlaka noksanlaşmaya başlar!" dedi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri ona buyurdular: -"Doğru söyledin!" Bu âyet-i kerime Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin ölüm habe¬rini veriyordu. Efendimiz {s.a.v.) hazretleri, bu âyet-i kerimenin inmesinden sonra seksen bir (81) gün yaşadılar. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, hicretin on birinci (11) sene¬sinde Pazartesi günü güneş Rabiü'l-Evvel ayından iki günü geçir¬mesinden sonra vefat etti. Denildi ki: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Rabiü'l-Evvel ayının on ikinci gününde (pazartesi günü) vefat etti. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretle¬rinin hicreti de Rabiü'l-Evvel ayının on ikinci günüydü... Dünya Vefasızdır Sa'dî (k.s.) buyurdular: Ey kardeşi Dünya kimseye kalmaz. Cihan içinde gönül yaratıcıya bağlanmalı. Ey oğul Dünya ebedî bir mülk değildir. Dünyadan vefa ümit etmek mümkün değildir. Beyhude bekleyiştir. Ona gönül vermekle yıllar ömür aşağıya doğru yer. Olmayacağı yapmak mümkün değildir... Zaruretler "Şu kadar ki, her kim çaresiz kalır (onlardan yemeye muztarr olursa,)" Haram kılınanların zikrine bitişiktir. İkisinin arasında olanlar ise kendisinden kaçınmak için bir itirazdır. Onu işlemeye yelten-mesidir. Kendisi için fusûk olduğu halde. Hürmeti, kâmil olan din, tâm olan nimet ve kendisinden rızâ olunan İslâm'ın cümlesindendir... Manâsı: Kim haramlardan birini işlemek mecburiyetinde ka¬lırsa, demektir. "Son derece açlık halinde..." Ölmekten veya ölümün başlangıcı olan ağır hastalıklardan korktuğu bir açlık halinde... "Günaha meyi maksadı olmaksızın (ondan yiyebilir...)" Mahzûfolan cevâbın failinden hâl'dir. Zarurette Dikkat Kendisine haram kılınan şeylerde; 1- (Gönülden) meyletmeksizin, 2- Onayönelmeksizin, 3- Kaymamaksızin, 4- Yeme (içmede) aşırı gitmemeksizin, 5- Lezzetlenmeksizin, 6- Zaruret halinde verilen ruhsat haddini tecâvüz etmeksizin , 7- Başka bir ihtiyaç sahibinin elinden almaksızın (yemesi¬ne izin verilmiştir....) Şu kavl-i şerifte de olduğu gibi: "O, size yalnız şunları haram kıldı: Meyte, kan, hınzır eti, bir de Allah'ın gayrisinin nâmına kesilen... Sonra kim bunlardan yemeye muztar kalırsa -diğerin hakkına tecâvüz etmemek ve zaruret miktarını geçmemek şartıyla- ona da günah yükletil¬mez; çünkü Allah gafur, rahîm'dir." Onları yemekten dolayı muâhaza edilip, sorguya çekilmezler. Mukadder cevâbın ta'lilidir. Mahzûratm Mü bârı Olmasının Ölçüsü Rivayet olundu: Adamın biri Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine sordu: -"Ya Resûlallâh (s.a.v.)! Biz bir yerde oluruz da orada bize a-sırı açlık (ve kıtlık) isabet ederse, ne zaman leş yemek bize helâl olur?" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Sabah akşam yiyecek bir şey bulamaz ve gıdalanacak bir ot (ve yeşillik) de kopartamazsaniz işte o zaman leş yiyebilirsiniz, Ve her kim son derece açlık halinde çaresiz kalır da leş ye¬mez veya oruç tutar ve ölünceye kadar hiçbir şey yemez (leş ye¬mediği için ölürse) o kişi günahkâr olur. Haram ile tedaviden kaçınır ve ölürse o kişi günahkâr olmaz. Çünkü o kişi, o devanın gerçekten kendisine şifalı geleceğini yakînen bilmemektedir. Belki o kişi ilâç kullanmaksızın bile iyile¬şebilir. (2/343) Tasavvuf! Manâlar Bu âyet-i kerimelerde şu işaretler vardır: Bu âyet-i kerimelerin zahiri, dünya ve âhiret ehline hitâb'tır. Bâtınî ise, ehlüllâh (ve Allah'ın) has kullarına itâb (yani sitem)dir. Şöyle ki: "Size şunlar haram kılındı." Hak ehli! "OIü" 01ü yani leş, dünya ve bütün içindekilerdir... Mesnevî'de buyuruldu: Bu ölü ve kötü cihanın zevki, şan ve şerefi yoktur. Zira bu alef (hayvan yemi) ancak hayvanlara layık oldu. Her kim ki, gül bahçesini vatan edinirse; O kişi artık külhanda yer, içer ve oturur mu? "Kan ve hınzır eti," Yani dünyanın helâli ve haramı, azı ve çoğu, demektir. Bu şundandır; çünkü kanda helâl olanlar vardır. Domuz ise hepsi ha¬ramdır. Efe nispetle kan azdır. Kana nispetle et çoktur. "Ve Allah'tan başkasının nâmına boğazlanan/' Yani Allah'tan gayri (herhangi dünyevî bir maksat ile yapı¬lan) her; 1- Taat 2- bâdet, 3- Okumak (Kur'ân-ı kerim kıraati), 4- Ders, 5- Rivayet (hadis-i şerif rivayet etmek,) 6- Zikir, 7- Ve kendisiyle Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin gayri arzuyu iz¬hâr ederek yaptığınız her şey, demektir.... "Ve bir de boğulmuş yahut vurulmuş..." (Halkın nezdinde sanki evliya ve sofu kişiymiş gibi görünmek için) nefislerini zoraki bir mücâhedeyle boğanlar ve (halkı aldat¬mak için görünüşte) nefislerini değişik riyâzât çeşitleriyle vuran, nefislerini muradfarından nehyeder (görünen) ve muhalefetler¬den alıkoyarmış (gibi davranan ve bütün bunları) riyakârlık (gös¬teriş ve) desinler diye yapanlar, demektir. "Ve yuvarlanmış, yahut susulmuş..."lar), Nefislerini a'Iâ'-i illîyinden esfeli sâfıline düşürenler... (Bun- Akranlarıyla tokuşan. İhvan ile münâkaşa ve mücâdele eden, İlmiyle övünen, Dostları arasında zühd (ve takvası) ile üstünlük taslamakla yüksekler yükseğinden, en düşük mertebeye düşer.... "Yahut canavar yırtmış oldukları; ancak canı üzerinde iken kesmedikleriniz müstesna..." Bu kavl-i şerif, sizin kendisine muhtaç olduğunuz zarurî kuvvete işaret etmektedir. Yırtıcı hayvanların yediklerinden (ve artıklarından) sakının. Yırtıcı hayvanlar, zâlimlerdir. (Yani yırtıcı hayvanlar ile zâlimlere işaret edilmektedir.) 0 zalimler ki, dünya cifesinin ve leşinin başına üşüşürler; köpeklerin leşlerin başına üşüşmeleri gibi... Fasid ve bozuk tamalarıyla onu gagalayıp deş¬meye başlarlar. Ancak sizin sâlih bir yoldan, zaruret hâli kadarını helâl kazanç ile temizledikleriniz müstesna... "Ve dikili taşlar üzerinde boğazlananlar." Bu da, (Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rızâsının dışında) nefsin dünyevî veya uhrevî bir maksat için üzerinde boğazlandığı (kendi¬sini yapmaya zorlandığı) değişik ciddi çalışmalardır. "Ve zarlarla kısmet paylaş¬manız... Hep bunlar birer fîsk (yoldan çıkış) tır." Yani meramınızı talep etme hususunda, mütereddit, mütefeîl (işi uğura bırakıcı) ve maksadın husulü için arzulayıp, varlığınızı Allah yolunda infak etmede tembellik etmeyin ve gev¬şeklik göstermeyin. Siz ne zaman bu nehyedilen şeylerden sakınır ve bütün belâlardan kurtulur, Allah uğrunda, Allah'ın yardımıyla Allah rızâsı için ihlâslı olduğunuz zaman; Rabbani cezbelerin yar¬dımıyla "enâniyet zindân"indan ve "insaniyet hapishanesinden Çıkarsınız. İşte o zaman geceleriniz gündüze; karanlıklarınız nura döner... "Bugün kâfirler ümitlerini kestiler." Nefis ve sıfatlarından, dünya ve şehvetlerinden ümitlerini kestiler... "Sizin dininizden," Yakînen bildiler ki siz bir daha onların milletlerine dönmeniz ve onların kıblesine namaz kılmanız ümitleri kalmadı... "Kâfirlerden korkmayın." Muhakkak ki sizler, kâfirlerin hile (mekr ve tuzaklarının) şe¬bekesinden halâs oldunuz ve sizler artık kâfirlerin avlarının bağla¬rından tamamen kurtuldunuz. "Ve yalnız benden korkun." Muhakkak ki, Benim mekrim metindir. Benim avım alçaltıcı (mehîn), Benim yakalamam şiddetli ve Benim hapsim çok uzundur... İşte bugün," Ezel'e işarettir. "Sizin için dininizi kemâle yetîrdim." Ezelde, dinî kemâlâti size nasîb ve tahsis ettim; bütün mil¬letlerin ve din ehlinin içinden... "Üzerinizdeki nimetimi tamama erdirdim." Ezelden size in'âm ve ikramda bulunduğum kemâl nimetleri verdim ki, şu an dininizi zahirde bütün dinlerin üzerine izhâr ede¬yim.,.. Ama hakikatte ise ileride şerhi gelecek.... İslâm, En Mükemmel "Ve size din olarak İslâm'a rıza verdim;" Onunla ebede kadar mükemmele ermeye devam ederseniz. Şu cihetle ki, "Her kim de İslâm'ın gayrı bir din ararsa, artık ondan ih¬timâli yok kabul olunmaz ve âhirette o hüsran çekenlerden olur." Mecazî Vucûd Hakîkî Vucâd Bu şundandır; muhakkak ki dinin hakikati; kişinin, vucûdü hakikiyle vusulü için; mecazî vucûdünden çıkış kademiyle (ayağıy¬la) kişinin Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin yoluna girmesidir. Diğer mevcudatın içinden insan buna mahsus kılındı. Diğer ümmetlerin içinden bu ümmetin ise Allah yoluna girmesinde kemâliyyeti hususiyetle vardır. Din, Âdem Aleyhisselâm'm zamanından bu yana sürekli te¬kâmül etmektedir. Peygamberlerin halkı Hak yoluna sulûku ile Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin zamanına kadar dinlerin tekâmülü hep devam etti. Her bir peygamber, dine suluk etti: kurb ma¬kamlarından bir makamla suluk ile suluk etti. Lakin onlardan hiç¬biri, hakikî vücûda vasıl olmak için; külliyen mecazî vucûd'tan ke¬mâliyle çıkamadı. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine; "İşte o peygamberler, Allah'ın hidâyetine eriştirdiği kim¬seler... Sen de onların gittiği yoldan yürü..." Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, peygamberlerin suluk etmiş olduğu bütün yollara suluk etti. Yine de Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazret¬lerine suluk kademiyle külliyen mecazî vucûd'tan çıkıp hakîkî vucûdâ erişmek mümkün olmadı. (2/344) Ta ki Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine "Ezelî İnayet" erişti... Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Rubûbiyet cezbeleriyle mahbûbiyyete mahsus olduğu için ona ezelî inayet erişti ve "İsrâ Gecesi" onu mecazî vucûd'tan külliyen çıkarttı. Bütün peygamberleri geçtikten sonra ve kurbun en yakın kemâline baliğ oldu. Bu. "ev ednâ" sırrıdır. "Verdi kuluna verdiği vahyi!" Sırrında hakikî vucûd'a vasıl olmanın saadetiyle mesut oldu. Hakikatte İse kendisine bu halde şöyle denildi: Dinin Kemâliyeti Ferâiz ve Hükümlerin Tamamlanmasıdır İşte bugün sizin için dininizi kemâle yetirdim, üzerinizdeki nimetimi tamama erdirdim." Lakin Veda haccında, Arife günü, Arafat'ta vakfe yaparken; bütün dinlerin üzerine izhâr etme anında, ümmetin üzerine bu hakikat izhâr olundu. Dinin kemâliyetinin zuhuru, ferâiz ve hü¬kümlerin tamamıyla nâzü olmasıyla olur... Bundan dolayı Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu: "İşte bugün sizin için dininizi kemâle yetirdim, üzerinizde¬ki nimetimi tamama erdirdim. Ve size din olarak İslâm'a rıza verdim; Peygamberlik Halkası Ebû Hüreyre (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet edilen şu hadis-i şerif, bu hakikate delâlet etmektedir: -"Benim misâlim ve benden önce gönderilen peygamberle¬rin misâli bir adam misâli gibidir ki, o adam bir bina yaptırdı. O binâ'yı çok güzel yaptı, çok iyi ve çok göz alıcı ve çok mükemmel bir bina idi. Ancak köşelerinden bir köşenin kerpiç yerleri boş bı¬rakılmıştı, insanlar, o binayı tavaf etmeye görmeye ve gezmeye geldiler. Binâ'nın yapılışı onların çok hoşlarına gitti. Beğendiler. Hepsi: -"(Bina çok güzel ve çok mükemmel) ancak şuraya kerpiç konulmuş olsaydı (bu köşe de örülmüş olsaydı) bina işte o zaman tam olurduî" dediler. Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretleri bu¬yurdular: -"işte ben o kerpicim!" Bu hadis-i şerifinde (hadis âlimleri) ittifak ettiler. Peygamberlerin makamlarında ikrar edilen ve sahih olan budur ki, dinin tekâmülü onların sebebiyledir. Ama kemâliyeti ise Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleriyledir. Ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretle¬rinin külliyen vücûd-i mecazîden çıkmasıyladır. Çünkü (diğer) peygamberler, külliyen mecazî vucûd'tan çıkamamışlardı. Yine bu manâ şu hadise delâlet eder: Kıyamet günü peygamberlerin kendilerinde vucûd'ü kaldığı için hepsi; -"Nefsimi Nefsim!" derler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri ise vucûdü fenâ'ya erdiği için; -"Ümmetim! Ümmetim!" der. Gerçekten bunu iyi anla! Bu ümmetin kerameti onların dinin kemâlâtında iştirak etmeleri. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine tabi olmaları sebebiyle, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleriyle beraber olmalarıdır. (Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine tabi olmaları bu ümmetin kerameti, şeref ve faziletindendir...) "Ve üzerinizdeki nimetimi tamama erdirdim." O da kemâlin tahsil hali ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin gönderilmesiyle onun muazzam olmasıdır. "Ve size din olarak islâm'a rıza verdim;" Bu da kişinin mecazî vücûdunu Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine ve ondan sonra da onun halifelerine teslîm etmesidir. (Bu tesli¬miyet) insanların üzerine "tâbi olma iksîri"nin saçılması içindir. (Bu iksîr.) insanın muhîb olan mecazî vücûdunu, mahbub olan hakikî vucûd'a tebdîl eder. Allâhü Teâlâ buyurduğu gibi: "De ki: "Eğer siz Allah'ı seviyorsanız hemen bana uyun ki, Allah da sizleri sevsin ve suçlarınızı mağfiretle örtsün. Allah gafurdur, rahîm'dir." Yani vücûd-i hakikî ile mecazî vücûdun günahlarını bağışlar ve mağfiret kılar. Cidden bunu iyi anlal Ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri tenbih etti: "Şu kadar ki, her kim son derece aç¬lık halinde çaresiz kalır da," Yani kim, dünya ve âhirette bir şeye iltifata müptela olursa, gayet büyük bir mecburiyetle muzdarip düşer ve terbiye sırrı için müptela olursa... "Günaha meyi maksadı olmaksızın, onlardan yemeye muztarr olursa..." Yani Haktan yüz çevirmek suretiyle kendisine meyletmeksizin... Lakin sâdıklar için vaki olan fetret ve sâlikler için meydana gelen bir vakfe; sonra onlar Hakk Teâlâ hazretlerine sıdk ve samimiyetle yaptıkları iltica, meşâhiy- kiramın ervahından istimdat ve onlardan yardım dilemek sebebi ve mağfireti talep ederse, oğulların velayeti ve onların yardımıyla; Elbette Allah gafurdur." Onları müptela kıldığı şeyde mağfiret kılar. "Rahîm'dir." Onları sirât-i müstakîme hidâyet buyurmak ve kuvvetli olan dinin üzerinde kaim olmakla onlara rahmet kılar... Te'vilât-i Necmiyye'de de böyledir. Helal Kılınanlar Yüce Meali: Sana soruyorlar: Kendileri için helâl kılınan ne? De ki: Si¬zin için bütün pâk nimetler helâl kılındı. Alıştırarak ve Allah'ın size öğrettiğinden öğreterek yetiştirdiğiniz avcı hayvanların da size tutuverdiklerinden yiyin ve üzerine bismillah çekin ve Al¬lah'tan korkun. Çünkü Allah'ın muhasebesi çok süratlidir.4 Bugün pâk nimetler sizin için helâl kılındı. Hem kendileri¬ne kitâb verilen ümmetlerin taamları size helâl, sizin taamları¬nız da onlara helâl... Mü'min kadınların hür olanlarıyla, sizden evvel kitâb verilen ümmetlerin hür kadınları da, İffetlerinizi muhafaza ederek, zina etmeksizin, gizli dost tutmaksızin, ken- dilerine mehirlerini verip nikahladığınız takdirde size helâldir. Ve her kim şeriatın ahkâmını tanımazsa, her halde bütün işle¬diği hederdir. Ve âhirette o, hüsranda kalanlardandır. Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "Sana soruyorlar: Kendileri için helâl kılınan ne?" "ne" kelimesi istifham içindir. fi "oki, "kelimesi, "Oki, "manasınadır. Manâsı: Yiyeceklerden nelerin helal olduğunu soruyorlar, demektir. Sual: Eğer desen ki: "Soruyor" fiilinin mefûlünûn ancak müfred olması gerekirken nasıl cümle vaki oldu?" Cevap: Sual, kavil manâsını tazammun ettiği içindir. Helâl "De ki: Sizin için bütün pak nimetler helâl kılındı.1 "tayyibât", tabiatı selîmenin habîs görmediği (kendi¬sinden tiksinmediği) ve kendisinden nefret etmediği şeydir. Şu kavl-i şerifte olduğu gibi: "Onlar ki, yanlarında Tevrat ve İncil'de yazılı bulacakları o Resûl'e / o Ümmî Peygamber'e Ittiba ederler. 0, onlara ma'rûf ile emreder ve onları münkerden nehyeyler ve temiz/hoş şeyleri kendileri için helâl, murdar şeyleri üzerlerine haram kılar. Sırt¬larından ağır yüklerini ve üzerlerindeki bağlan, zincirleri indirir atar. 0 vakit ona iman eden, ona kuvvetle tazim eyleyen, ona yardımcı olan ve onun nübüvvetiyle beraber indirilen nuru takip eyleyen kimseler; işte o murada eren müflihîn onlar..." Temiz "Et-Tayyib" (temiz.) lügatte, arzulanan lezzettir. Takdiri, kendisiyle lezzetlenen ve iştah duyulan her şeydir. Burada kendisinden lezzet alınan ve iştah duyulmada itibar edilen şey, mürüvvet ehli ve güzel ahlak sahiplerinin, temiz görmesi, kendi¬sinden lezzet alması ve iştah duymasıdır. Zira çöl ehli (Bedeviler), bütün hayvanların etlerini güzel görürler. (Bedevilerin güzel ve temiz görüp kendisinden lezzet aldıkları şeyler temizdir manâsı çıkarılmamalıdır....) İmam Fahreddin-i Râzî (r.h.) hazretlerinin tefsir-i kebirindede böyledir. "Ve alıştırdıklarınız," "tayyibât", üzerine atıftır. "mâ" mevsûle olmak üzere niuzâfin takdiriyledir. Âid ise mahzûftür. Yani sizin alıştırdıklarınızın avı (size helaldir) demektir "Avcı hayvanlardan," Mevsûf'den hâldir. Cevârih "Avcı hayvanlar" kelimesinin cemidir . Bu da Çalışan" manasınadır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu: "Bununla beraber, gündüz kazandıklarınızı bilir tutar." İnsanın "cevârihi" azalarıdır. Kendiyle iş yaptığı ve amel işle¬diği azalarıdır. kelimesinin "yarmak" kelimesinden de gelme ihtimali vardır. O da bitişik olan şeyleri tefrik edip ayırmak de-mektir. Bu manâya göre, kelimesi, galibiyetle av hayvanı¬nın yaraladıkları olmuş olur. '(2/345) Bu âyet-i kerimede geçen, kelimesinden murad; yır¬tıcı hayvanlardan sahibi için av avlayan her bir av hayvanıdır. Pars, kaplan ve köpek gibi... Ve yırtıcı kuşlar, doğan, kartal, akbaba, karakuş, şahin ve benzeri talîm ve eğitimi kabul eden kuşlarla yapılan avdır. Çünkü eğitimli bütün hayvanların avı helaldir. Eğitilmiş Hayvanlar "Öğreterek yetiştirdiğiniz," Kendisine av öğretilmiş hayvanlar, demektir. "Eğitimle yetiştirilmiş" terbiye olunmuş av hayvanıdır. Av hayvanına zarar verip ve zararı sadece av hayvanına olandır. "Eğitimle yetiştirilmiş" kelimesi, "köpek" kelimesinden müştaktır. Burada, "köpek""in zikredilmesi, köpeklerin daha çok avda kullanılmalanndandir. Bu konuda köpeklerin terbiye ve eğitimi kabul etmelerindendir. "Öğreterekyetiştirdiğiniz, "kelimesinin nasb olması îset "Ve alıştırdıklarınız," fiilinin failinden hâl olmasındandır. Köpek ve Av Sual: Eğer sen: Buna göre bu kavl-i şerifin manâsı: i "Öğrenmiş oldukları halde sizin öğrettiklerinizin avı..." demektir. Bu ifâdenin ne faydası vardır?" diyecek olursan; Cevap: Derim ki: Bunun faydası talimde (hayvanın eğitim terbiyesinde) mübalağa içindir. Çünkü "Eğitimle yetiştiril¬miş" ismi zaten av işinde ve bilgisinde uzman hayvanlar için kul¬lanılır. Sanki şöyle denildi: Sizin kendilerini terbiye edip kendilerine avı öğrettiğiniz, avları yakalama ve yaralama işinde uzman bu işte meşhur olmuş hayvanların yakaladıkları (size helal kılındı)... "Onlara öğretirsiniz." ikinci hâldir. "Ve Allah'ın size öğrettiğinden..." Tuzak, Değişik eğitim yollan, Terbiye, Ve değişik av avlama yollarını kendilerine öğrettikleriniz... Çünkü bu ilim, Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinden bir ilhamdır. Ve¬ya Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden hibe olan akıl yoluyla, insanın kesbî olarak akıüanyla bilecekleri bir ilimdir. Veya sahibinin salıvermesiyle avı takip eden, sahibinin sa-kındırmasıyla avdan sakınan, sahibinin çağırmasıyla dönen, sahibi için av tutan ve tuttuğu avdan yemeyen hayvanlar av hayvanıdır. İlim Öğrenin "Keşşaf in sahibi (İmam Zemahşerî hazretleri), "Allah'ın size öğrettiğinden öğreterek yetiştirdiğiniz avcı hayvanların..." kavl-i şerifinin tefsirinde buyurdular; bu âyet-i kerimede şu tembih vardır: İlim alan ve ilim öğrenmek isteyen her bir kişi, (öğreneceği ilmi) o ilimde mütebahhir (deniz gibi) olan uzman kişilerden öğ¬rensin gerekir. Uğrunda çok uzun yolculuk yapmak mecburiyetin¬de kalsa bile, o ilim denizinin derinliklerine dalabilen, incelik ve hakikatına eren uzman kişilerden ilim almalıdır. Velev ki bu ilim öğrenmek için uzun ve uzak yerlere sefer yapması gerekse bile... Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Çin'de olsa bile ilmi arayın (öğrenin)" timi ehlinden almayan nice kişiler bütün günlerini ve zaman¬larını zayi etmişlerdir. O kişi âlim ve uzman kişilerin yanında sadece tırnaklarını ısırır ... "Onların (av hayvanların) size tutuverdiklerinden yiyin." kelimesindeki) tebgîz içindir. Çünkü hayvanların bazı yerlerini yemek taalluk etmez. Mesela: Deri. kemik (bu hayvan eğer kuş ise) kanat ve tüyleri yenilmez. "ma"mevsûliçindir. Aidihazfolundu. kelimesindeki) (harf-i cerri), ' (tuttular fiiline taalluk etmektedir. Yani: Av hayvanlarının sizin için tuttukları avların bazı yerle¬rini yiyin, demektir. Av hayvanlarının sizin için tuttukları avlar, tutup yemeden size getirdikleridir. Amma av hayvanlarının tutup yedikleri avlar ise; onların sa¬dece kendileri için tutmuş olduklarıdır. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Adiy bin Hâtem (r.a.)'a şöyle buyurdular: -"Eğer (av hayvanı) tuttuğu avdan yemişse, artık sen ondan yeme! Çünkü o hayvan o avı kendisi için tutmuştur (senin için değil..)" Fakihlerin çoğu bu görüştedir. îmam-i A'zam Ebû Hanife (r.h.) hazretleri de bu şekilde fet¬va verenlerdendir. (tmam-i A'zam Hazretleri, köpek cinsi av hayvanları ile şahin yani kuş cinslerinin tutup yedikleri arasında şöyle bir farkı beyân ettiler ve buyurdular:) -"Kuşların yakaladıkları avlarından bir kısmını yediklerinde, avcı kuşların arta kalan avlarından yenilmesi caizdir. Ama köpeğin yakalayıp bir kısmını yediği avdan yenilmez. Bu fark şundandır: Avını yiyen bir köpeği dövmekle sahibi onu terbiye edebilir. (Ve köpek tam bir av hayvanı olduğu zaman bir daha avını yemez.) Ama şahin ve doğan gibi kuşlar böyle de¬ğildir. Onlar, avlarını yemek hususunda dövüimekle terbiye olun¬mazlar. "Ve üzerine bismillah çekin." "Alıştırdıklarınız" kelimeslndekilere râddir. Yani; Av hayvanını, ava gönderirken besmele çekin, demektir. Veya bu zamir "tuttukları (şey)" kavl-i şerifine râcidir. O zaman, manâ: Av hayvanının avladığını ava yetiştiğiniz¬de besmele çekerek tezkiye edip (boğazlayın), demektir. Kitap Ehlinden Yemek Ebû Sa'lebe (r.a.)hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Buyurdular, ben Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine; -"Ey Allah'ın peygamberi! Biz Kitap ehlinin yanında bulunu¬yoruz, onların kaplarında yiyebilir miyiz? Ve ben av toprağında bulunup yayım (ok) veya eğitilmiş köpek ve eğitilmemiş köpeğim¬le av yaptığım zaman, bunların hangisinden yemek benim için uygun olur?" dedim. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Amma Kitap ehlinden zikrettiğin ise ondan başka kap bu¬lursan ondan yeme! Eğer o kaptan başka kap bulamazsan, Kitap ehlinin kabını tertemiz yıka ve ondan yemek ye! Amma yayın ve ok ile avladığın ise, (oku atarken) besmeleyi çek, ye! Amma eğitilmiş av köpeğinle avladığın ise besmele çekerek (av köpeğini) salıver ve ye! Eğitilmemiş köpeğin avladığı ise, daha canlı iken kendisine yetişip besmele çekerek kesebilirsen ye!" Enes (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri boynuzlu ve güzel iki koçu kurban ediyordu. Onları yan¬ları üzerine yatırdı ve kendi elleriyle kestiler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri; -"Bismillâhi Allâhü Ekber!" diyordu. Bağavî tefsirinde de böyledir. Besmele (Hayvan kesilmede) müstehap olan, vavsız olarak; -"Bismillâhi Allâhü Ekber!" demektir. Çünkü arada vav 0 harfinin) zikredilmesi, besmelenin nurunu keser. "Şerhü Muhtasaru'l-Vikâye" kitabında olduğu gibi... Hayvan kesilirken kıbleden başka tarafa çevrilmesi mekruh¬tur, ama helaldir. "Zahire" kitabında da böyledir. Bilerek besmeleyi terk etmek haramdır. Çünkü bu durum o boğazlanan hayvan meyte (leş) olur. Ama unutarak besmeleyi terk etmek böyle değildir. Unutarak besmeleyi terk edenlerin kestikleri helaldir. "Ve Allah'tan korkun." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin haram kıldıkları konusunda Allah'¬tan korkun. "Çünkü Allah'ın muhasebesi çok süratlidir." Onun hesabını görmekte çok seridir. Veya tamamlamada çok seridir. Başladığında, hesabı hemen seri olarak tamamlar. Hesap, olabileceği zamanın en kısasında hemen tamamlanır. Âyet-i kerimenin manâsı iki takdir üzerinedir. Allâhü. Teâlâ hazretleri, serî bir şekilde sizi muaheze eder hem de, bütün ince¬lik ve parlaklığıyla... Av Mubahtır Bu âyet-i kerime, avın mubah olduğuna delâlet eder. (2/346) "el-Eşbâh"ta buyurdu. (ihtiyaç için) Av mubahtır. Ancak, eğlence için öldürmek ve¬ya meslek edinmek caiz değildir. "el-Bezzâziye" fıkıh kitabında da böyledir. Buna (Yani El-bezzaziye'ye) göre, balık avcılığını meslek e-dinmek de haramdır. Hikâye İbrahim Ethem (k.s.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Buyur- Babam Horasan meliklerindendi. Evden av için (hayvana bindim ava çıktım), bir tavşana rastladım. Tavşanı kovaladım. Gaybten bir ses işittim: -"Ey ibrahim Ethem! Sen bunun için mi yaratıldın? Bununla mı emir olundun?" Korktum! Okumu (ve av malzemelerimi attım) sonra yine aldım ve ikinci kere olarak tavşanı izlemeye devam ettim. Sonra (atın) semerinin kaşı (çıkıntısından) gizliden bir ses geldi: -"Vallahi bunun için yaratılmadın ve bununla emir olunma¬dın!" Bunun üzerine (attan) indim. Yolda babamın çobanına rastladım. (Kendi elbiselerimi ona verdim ve) onun cübbesini gi¬yerek Mekke-i Mükerreme'ye yöneldim.... Köpek Beslemek Bu âyet-i kerime nazil olduğunda, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazret¬leri, kendisinden menfaat görülen (faydalanılan) köpeklerin bes¬lenilmesine İzin verdi ve kendisinden bir menfaat umulmayan köpeklerin beslenilmesini ise nehyetti. Kuduz Köpekler Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri kuduz köpeklerin öldürülmesini emretti. Yine Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, (topluma) zarar ve eziyet veren köpeklerin (ve hayvanların) öldürülmesini emretti. Bu İkisinin dışında (kuduz olmayan, zarar ve eziyet verme¬yen) köpeklerin dışında kalanlara ise karışmadı. Köpek Beslemek Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: -"Kim bir köpek edinirse; Sürüsü, Av, Veya ziraat sebebinin dışında...Her gün onun sevabından mutlaka bir kırat ecir eksi¬lir." Bundan hikmet, köpeklerin müsâfıre havlamaları ve dilenciyi korkutmalanndandır. "Tefsırü'l-Haddâdî'de de böyledir. Meleklerin Girmediği Ev -"Melekler, içinde Suret, Köpek, Cünüp kişinin bulunduğu eve girmezler." Hadis-i Şerifin Şerhi "melekler"dan murad, rahmet ve istiğfar melekleridir. Yani bereket ve rahmet ile inen, kullan ziyaret ve zikir seslerini işitmek için tavaf eden melekler o eve girmez demeVttesa (insanların amellerini) yazan (kirâmen kâtibin) melek¬leri değil... Çünkü kirâmen kâtibin melekleri göz açıp kirpıncaya kadar (az bir zamanda) bile mükelleflerden ayrılmazlar. "suretten murad, canlı olanların suretidir. Onların evi puthâneye benzettikleri içindir. Çünkü bazı suretlere tapılmakta-dır. Allah'ın havas kullarının en buğz, en kötü ve en çok nefret ettikleri şey, tapılan şeylerdir. "Köpek" ise, necis olduğu içindir. Ve aynı zamanda kuduz mikrobunu taşımalarındandır. Bazı hadis-i şeriflerde (bu hadis-i şerifin sonunda şu) ilâve vardır: lfâde- -".....Cünüb'de ancak, abdest alması müstesna. bulunmaktadır. Gusül Abdestini Geciktirmek "Et-Tergîb vet-Terhîb" de buyuruldu: Uyuyacağı veya yiyeceği zaman, cünüp kişiye abdest alma ruhsatı verildi. Sonra buyurdu (içinde cünübün bulunduğu eve melekler girmez tehdidi,) özürsüz olarak gusül abdestini geciktirenler hak¬kındadır. Ve kişi abdest almak imkânı doğduğu halde abdest al¬madığı zaman özürlüdür. Veya denildi: Gusül abdestini tembellik ve üşenmeden dolayı geciktirenler hakkındadır. Ve bunu (gusül abdestini geciktirmeyi) âdet ve alış¬kanlık hâline getirenler hakkındadır. Bitti... Cünüb Olarak Uyumak İbni Seyyid Ali (r.h.)'ın "Eş-Şir'â ve Şerhi"nde buyuruldu. -"Vatiy'den (cinsel ilişkiden) sonra hafif bir şekilde uyumak, nefse rahatlık verir. Bunda sünnet olan, abdest almasıdır: önce namaz abdesti gibi bir abdest alması ve sonra uyumasıdır. Yine cünüp olduğu halde yemek istediği zaman veya yeni¬den (kadına) dönmek istediği zaman, abdest almalıdır. Bu abdestten murad, kişinin zekeri (avret yerlerini) ve ellerini yıkamasıdır. Yoksa şer'î abdest alması değildir. Bazı "Mâlikî" âlimleri¬nin bu görüş üzerine oldukları gibi.... Tasavvuf! Manâlar Bu âyet-i kerime'de şu işaretler vardır: Talep erbabı ve sülük ehli elbette; "Sana soruyorlar: Kendileri için helâl kılınan ne?" Veya dünyadan ve âhiretten kendilerine ne haram kılındığını soruyorlar. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdukları gibi: -"Dünya âhiret ehline haramdır. Âhiret de dünya ehline ha¬ramdır. İkisi (dünya ve âhiret) de Ehlüllah'a haramdır." "De ki: Sizin için bütün pâk nimetler helâl kılındı." O ( tayyibât,) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine vâsıl 'olma yolunun sizin üzerinize hiçbir zaman kesilmemesidir. "Muhakkak ki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri temizdir, ancak temiz olanları kabul eder." 1- Yenilen, 2- İçilen, 3- Giyilen, 4- Söylenen (söz), 5- Akıl edilen (düşünülen), 6- Amel edilen her bir şeyi nazlardan herhangi bir haz ile siz sadece onu istediniz. Eğer siz, o isteği vücûd pisliğiyle bulaştırıp kirletirseniz, işte o zaman habâisten olur. Ve bunu ancak pis ve habis kişiler için elverişli olur. Sizin, hukukun edası için hakkı kıyam için şuhûdün esintile¬rinden istedikleriniz ise, işte onlar tayyibâttandır, güzel şeyler¬dendir. Ve bu istek ise ancak kişilere nasip olur. "Ve Allah'tan korkun. Çünkü Allah'ın muhasebesi çok süratlidir." Kavl-i şerifinde de (şu) işaret vardır: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kullarını, daha onlar bir amelden ayrılmadan önce onları o amelle hesaba çektiğine ve derhal onlara ihsan ile karşılık verir. 1- Kurbet (yakınlık), 2- Derecelerin yükseltilmesi, 3- İnayet cezbeleri ile ihsanda bulunur.... Ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kulun yapmış olduğu kötü amele karşılık ise hemen; 1- Uzaklık kötülüğünü, 2- Alçaklığa tard olunmak, 3- Rüsvalıkla karşılık verir.... Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: "Her kim ne ederse kendisine eder; (yaptığı) eğer iyi veya kötü olsun..." Sâib (r.h.) buyurdular: Neden başkasından şikâyet edeyim? Ki her istenilen ve ha¬neleri harap eden her şeyi benim hevâ-ü hevesimin kendisinden meydana geldi... "Bugün," Bununla hazır olan zaman ve ona bitişik olan geçmiş zaman ve gelecek murad edildi. (Yani, hâl, mazı ve istikbâl kasd edil¬di....) Veya bu âyet-i kerimenin nüzul zamanı murad edildi. "Pâk nimetler sizin için helâl kılındı." Ç "tayyibât" temiz ve pak olan şeyler, selîm tabiatin habîs (ve çirkin) görmediği şeylerdir. Selîm tabiat ise mürüvvet ehlinin tabiatı ve güzel ahlakıdır. Veya haram olduğuna dair, şarkin (kanun koyucusu olan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin ve Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretlerinin) bir nassı ve müctehidlerin bir kıyâsı olmayan şeyler, "tayyibât11 temiz ve paktır.... Kitap Ehlinin Yemekleri "Hem kendilerine kitâb verilen ümmetlerin taamları (yiyecek ve içecekleri)" (2/347) Yahudîve Hıristiyanların.... "Taam" kelimesiyle murad, Yahudî ve Hıristiyanların (yiyecek ve içecekleriyle beraber) onların kestikleri ve benzeri şeyleri içine almaktadır. "Size helâldir." İbni Abbâs (r.a.)'dan rivayet olundu. Hıristiyan olan Arapların kestikleri hakkında kendisine sual olundu. Buyurdular: -"Bunda bir beis (sakınca) yoktur." Tabiînin çoğunun sözü (fetvası) budur. İmâm-i A'zam Ebû Hanife (r.h.) hazretleri ve ashabı da bu sözü tutup kabul ettiler (ve buna göre fetva verdiler.) İmam-ı A'zam Ebû Hanife hazretlerine göre, Sabitlerin hükmü Kitap ehlinin hükmü gibidir. İmam-ı A'zâm'm iki arkadaşı (İmam Ebû Yusuf ve İmam Muhammed r.h. hazretleri) buyurdu¬lar: Sabiîn iki sınıftır. 1- Kitap ehli olanlar, 2- Kitap ehli olmayanlar... Sabiînin bir sınıfı Zebur'u okur ve meleklere taparlar. Sabiînin ikinci sınıfı ise, hiçbir Kitap okumazlar ve yıldızlara taparlar, işte Sabiînden yıldızlara tapanlar Kitap ehli değiller. (Kestikleri yenilmez...) Mecûsîlerin Durumu Amma Mecûsîler ise (fıkıhta) kendilerinden cizye alınması (ve diğer durumlarda) Kitap ehlinin yolu takip edildi... Kestiklerinin yenilmesi ve kadınlarının nikahlanması bu uygulamanın dı¬şındadır. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Kitap erilinin sünnetlerini (Kitap ehline uygulanan hüküm ve kanunları) onlara (Mecûsîlere) uygulayın. Ancak Mecûsîlerin kadınları nikahlanmaz ve onların kestikleri yenilmez." Velev ki Yahudî veya Hıristiyanlar Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin isimlerinden başka bir varlığın ismiyle kesseler bile (meselâ:) Hıristiyanın; "Mesîh'in adı ile..." diyerek kesmesi gibi; ilim ehlinin çoğu o kesilenin etinin helâl olduğu görüşündedirler. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Kitap ehlinin kestiklerini helâl kıldı. Hal¬buki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onların hayvan keserken ne diyecek¬lerini çok iyi biliyor.... Hasan (Basrî r.h.) buyurdular: "Yahudî veya Hıristiyan olan kişi, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden başkasının ismini anarak kestiklerini işitirsen asla yeme! Ama se¬nin olmadığın yerde kesmişlerse (hangi ismi anarak kestiklerini kesin olarak bilmiyorsan) o takdirde yeî Çünkü Allâhü Teâlâ haz¬retleri Kitap ehlinin kestiklerini sana helâl kıldı..." Ehli Kitaba Yemek "Sizin taamlarınız da onlara helâl..." Kitap ehli (Yahudî ve Hıristiyanlara) yemek yedirmek (ve i-çirmekten) sizin üzerinize bir günah yoktur. Yahudî ve Hıristiyanlara yemek (gıda maddeleri) satmanızda üzerinize bir şey yoktur. Eğer Yahudî ve Hıristiyanlara yemek yedirmek caiz olma¬saydı; onlara gıda maddesi satmak da caiz olmazdı. İffetli Kadınlarla Evlenmek "Mü'min kadınların hür olanları," Mübtedâ olmak üzere merfudur. Haberi ise mahzüftür. Ma daha Önce geçen kayl-i şerifler, kendisine delâlet ettiği için haberi hazf olundu. Yani: "size helâldir" kavl-i şerifidir. 0 kadınlardan muhsanattan) murad, hür ve iffetli kadınlardır. Burada hususiyetle "mü'min, hür ve iffetli" kadınların zikredilmesi; (evlilik için) en evlâ olana zihni göndermek içindir. Yoksa mü'mine, hür ve iffetli kadınların dişmdakilerle evliliği nef¬yetmek için değildir. Çünkü Müslüman cariyelerle evlilik sahihtir. Bütün âlimlerin ittifakı vardır. Yine onlardan iffetli olmayanlarla da nikah sahihtir. Amma Kitap ehlinin câriyeleriyle evlilik ise tmam-ı A'zam Ebû Hanife hazretlerine göre Müslüman cariyeler gibidir. İmam Şafiî (r.h.) hazretleri buna muhalefet ettiler. Kitap Ehli ile Evlilik "ve sizden ev¬vel kitâb verilen ümmetlerin hür kadınları da (nikahlamak size helaldir)" Yani Kitap ehli olan Yahudî ve Hıristiyan kadınlarından iffetli ve hür olanları nikahlamakta size helâldir, demektir. Harbî ile Evlilik Her ne kadar bunlar (Kitap ehli kadınlar) harbî olsalar bile (kendileriyle evlilik caizdir)... fbni Abbâs (r.a.) buyurdular: -"Harbî olan (Kitap ehli iffetli ve hür) kadınları nikahlamak caiz değildir." Haddâdî (r.h.) buyurdular: -"Fakihlerin bazıları bu âyet-i kerimenin zahirini delil getire¬rek; Müslüman kişinin kitabiye olan bir câriye ile evlenmesinin caiz olamayacağına fetva verdiler. Sahih olan ise; "Onları (cariyeleri) sahiplerinin izniyle nikâh ediniz." Kavl-i şerifin zahirinin delaletiyle Kitap ehli cariyeleri nikahlamanın caiz olmasıdır. Ve kestikleri (boğazladıkları) hayvanların etlerinin caiz olması da bunun delilidir. Allâhü Teâiâ hazretleri, (Kitap ehli olan kadınlardan) sadece oU^akÜl "Hür ve iffetli" kadınların nikahlarının caiz olduğunu zikretti ve sadece onları anması, hür olmayan Kitap ehli kadınların (cariyelerin de) nikah edilmelerinin mubah ve caiz olduğuna delâlet eder. Çünkü âyet-i kerime, hür ve iffetli olan kadınların nikahlarının minnet ve olgunluğunu ve bunun daha büyük ve tam bir davranış olduğuna delâlet eder. Yine bu âyet-i kerime Müslüman (erkekle) ile Müslüman ca¬riyenin arasında nikaha cevazda hiçbir ihtilâfın olmadığına delâlet eder. Her ne kadar bu âyet-i kerime de; "Mü'min kadınların hür olanları," diye mü'min ve hür kadınlar zikredilseler bile... Burada en faziletli (ve erdemli) olan, nikâh murad eden kişilerin güç ve kuvvetleri yettiği nispette, (Mü'min hür kadınlarla evlenmesi) ve Kitap ehlinden hür olan kadınlardan sapıp cariyelerle (özellikle Kitap ehli olan) cariyelerle evlenmeme-sidir. Bu şundandır; çünkü câriye nikahlamak; çocuğa köleliği ve¬rir. Cariyeden doğan çocuğun köle olmasını gerektirir. Zira çünkü çocuk, kölelik ve hürriyette annesine tabidir. Hiçbir kişinin, çocuğunun köle olmasını seçip tercih etmesi yakışmaz; kendisinin köle olmasını istemediği gibi.... Nikahta Mehir "Kendilerine mehirlerini verdiğiniz (ve nikahladığınız) takdirde (size helâldir.)" "onların ücretleri" yani "onların mehirleri" demektir. Helal olmanın mehrin verilmesine bağlanılması, mehrin vücûbunu te'kîd içindir. Ve evlâ olana teşvik içindir. "o takdirde" kelimesi zarfîyettir. Âmili ise mahzûf olan "helâldir" kelimesidir. "İffetlerinizi muhafaza ederek..." "Kendilerine verdiğiniz..." fiilin failinden hâldir. Yani sizler, nikah ile iffetinizi muhafaza eder olduğunuz halde, demektir. Şu kavl-i şerif de hâldir: "Zina etmeksizin," Cehren açıktan zina etmeksizin, demektir." "Ve gizli dost tutmaksizm," Gizli olarak zina yapmaksızın... "Gizli dost" dost (metres) demektir. Hem erkek ve hem de dişi için kullanılır. Zina İki Kısımdır İmam Şa'bî (r.h.) buyurdular: Zina iki kısımdır. 1- Sifâh, 2- Gizli dost... Sifâh, aşikâr bir yol ile zina etmektir. Gizli dost edinmek ise gizli zina etmektir. Bu âyet-i kerimeyle Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri her ikisini de haram etti. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, ihsan (iffet) yönünden kadından faydalanmayı helal kıldı. Şeriatı inkâr "Ve her kim şeriatın ahkâmını tanımaz¬sa," Kim İslâm şeriatını inkâr ederse; burada zikredilen helal ve harama taalluk eden hükümlerin de cümlesinde olduğu dinî hükümleri tanımaz ve onları kabul etmekten çekinirse; "Her halde bütün İşlediği hederdir...." İnkârdan önce yapmış olduğu bütün sâlih amelleri yanar, heder olur. O, âhirette de hüsranda kalanlardandır." Bu kavl-i şerif (in baş tarafı) mübtedâdir. "Hüsranda kalanlardandır." Kavl-i şerifi de onun haberidir. "zarfı" ise haberin mutlak oluştan taalluk ettiği şeye taalluk etmektedir. Şerîati Kabul Etmeyen îmam Haddâd! (r.h.) buyurdular: islâm şeriatını kabul etmeyen kişinin amellerinin sevabı bâtıl olup boşa gider ve o kişi âhirette gerçek bir aldanış ile aldanan kişilerden olur. Onun menzili (ve varacağı yer) cehennem ateşi olur. (2/348) Eşlerin İnancı Diğerine Fayda ve Zarar Vermez Kocasının İslâmiyet'i, Kitap ehli olan kadına hiçbir fayda vermez. Yine karısının Kitap ehlinden bir kâfir olması Müslüman erkeğe hiçbir zarar vermez. Sa'dî (k.s.) buyurdular: Kim her ne yapar ve nasıl inanırsa odur. İyilik ve kötülük hiç kimseden kimseye fayda vermez. İman Cennete Götürür Bil ki: Muhakkak küfür, çirkinliklerin en büyük çirkinidir; iman güzelliklerin en güzeli olduğu gibi... İbni Abbas (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, adn cennetini yarattığında, onun içinde, hiçbir gözün görmediği, hiçbir kulağın işitmediği hiçbir kalbin üzerine doğmayan ve hiçbir beşerin hatırına (ve aklına) gelmeyen nimetler yarattı. Sonra Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, cennete: -"Konuş!" dedi. Cennet dile geldi: -"Üç kere üst üste; "Hakîkat felah buldu o müminler. Hakikat felah buldu o müminler. Hakîkat felah buldu o müminler." (âyet-i kerimesini) okudu. Nuh Aleyhisselâm'ın Vasiyeti Ka'b'ül-Ahbâr hazretlerinden rivayet olundu: Nuh Aleyhisselâm'ın vefatı yaklaştığında, arasından oğlu Sâm'ı çağırdı. Ve buyurdu: Çocuklarının -"Sana iki şeyi tavsiye ediyorum ve seni iki şeyden de nehyediyorum: Emrettiğim iki şey; Birincisi: "Lâ ilahe illallah" (Allah'tan başka ilâh (rna'bûd) yoktur) şahadetidir. Çünkü bu şahadet (ve iman) yedi kat göğü yırtar. Ona hiçbir şey, hicap ve gizli kalmaz. Eğer yedi kat gök ve yeryüzü ve içinde bulunan her şey terazinin bir kefesine konulsa ve Lâ ilahe illallah" (Allah'tan başka ilâh (ma'bûd) yoktur) şahadeti terazinin diğer kefesine konulsa elbette iman daha ağır basar. İkincisi: "Subhânallahi ve'1-hamdülillâh" (Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini noksan sıfatlardan tenzih ve teşbih ederim. Hamd, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine mahsustur) duasını çok oku! Çünkü bu dua bütün sevapları içinde toplar. Amma (nehyettiğim) diğer iki şey ise şunlardır: 1- Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine şirk koşmak. 2- Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden gayriye tevekküldür... Kâfirlerin Amelleri Kâdî İyâz (r.h.) buyurdular: Bütün âlimler icmâ ve ittifak ettiler: Muhakkak ki kâfirlere amelleri menfaat vermez ve yapmış oldukları amellerine karşılık olarak neîm (cennetleriyle) sevap olunmazlar ve azapları da hafifletilmez. Lakin kâfirler, cürümleri (nin büyüklük ve küçüklüğüne göre) bazıları azap cihetinden diğerlerinden daha şiddetli olurlar. Amma onların hasenatı, imanlarından sonra makbuldür. Bu konuda hadis-i şerifler varid oldu... Küfre Girenin Amelleri? "Nisâbüi-İhtisâb" (isimli Kitapta) buyuruldu: Küfür olan şeyler (sözler, lafızlar, hal, hareket ve manâlar) ihtilafsız olarak amellerin yanmasını icâp ettirir. (Küfre giren kişi daha sonra yeniden imanını tazelerse) Önceleri haccetmişse mutlaka haccını iade etmesi lazımdır. Onun (Müslüman olan) eşine vati etmesi (cinsel ilişkide bulunması kesinlikle) haramdır. İmanı Tazelemek? Eğer bundan sonra şahadet kelimesini getirirse; ve eğer getirmiş olduğu bu şahadet kelimesi (şuurlu ve bilinçli değil de) âdet olduğu üzere olursa, o kişi söylemiş olduğu şeyden (küfürden) dönmemiş olur... Zira (dil alışkanlığı, şuursuzca) âdet olduğu şekilde şahadet kelimesini getirmek (ve okumak) küfrü kaldırmaz. (İmanı tazelemek bilinçli, şuur ve irâdeyle olmalıdır....) Küfründe fhtilâf Olunan Şeyler Küfründen ihtilâf olunan şeyleri söyleyen kişiye ihtiyaten; 1- Tecdîd-i iman (imanı tazelemesi) 2- Tecdidi nikâh etmesi, 3- Tövbe etmesi, 4- Ve irtikâb ettiği şeyden dönmesi emir olunur. Amma hata olan lafizları söylemek küfrü icâp etmez. Hatâ olan sözleri söyleyen kişi hâli üzere mü'min olarak ka¬lır. İmanı ve nikah tazelemesi emredilmez. Ancak Tövbe etmesi ve hatâdan dönmesi emredilir. "Nisâb"in kelâmı bitti." Nikah gider Bu işte erkek ve kadın müsâvî ve eşittir. Hatta kadın küfür lafızlarından birini söylese, kocasından "bâin nikâh" ile boşanmış olur. Evlenilecek Kadın Salih insana düşen vazife, evlenmek için; 1- Saliha, 2- iffetli, 3- Müttekî, 4- Zahide 5- Ve Islâmî emir ve yasaklara bağlı kadınları seçip evlenmelidir... Veled-i Zina Evliya Olamaz Şeyh Üftâde Efendi (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Veled-i zinaya velayet derecesi verilmez." (Yine Şeyh Üftâde k.s.) buyurdular: -"Anne ve babamın ilk evlâdı olarak dünyaya geldiğim için Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine şükrediyorum! Zira bu (anne ve babam ilk evlilik yıllarında) kendilerinden küfür lafızlarının sadır olmasın¬dan çok uzaktırlar." (Şey Üftâde k.s. hazretlerinin bu konuşması üzerine, varisi şeyhü'I-ekber (Aziz Mahmûd) Hüdâî (k.s.) -"Bu fakîrde öyleyim!" dedim. Tasavvuf! Manâlar Bu âyet-i kerimede (şu) işaretler vardır: iki "Bugün sizin için helâl kılındı." Ey hakikat erbabı! Bu gün dinin kemâlinin size takdir olun¬duğu bütün; nimetler," Saadet-i dâreyn (dünya ve âhiret mutluluğuna) taalluk eden şeyler ve belki "pak ve temiz ahlaklarla" ahlaklanmak size helal kılındı. Pak olan ahlak, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin, kemiyet ve keyfiyetten münezzeh; noksan ve şüphelerden berî (ve uzak olan fiyetten münezzeh; noksan ve şüphelerden berî (ve uzak olan güzel) ahlakıdır. "Ve hem kendilerine kitâb verilenlerin taamları (yiyecekleri)" Kendilerine Kitap verilenler, hakikatte peygamberler (a.s.) hazerâtıdır. "Size helâldir." Yani sizler, velayet sütü içerek gıdalandığınız gibi, nübüvvet (peygamberlik) sütü içerek de gıdalanmak size helaldir. Şeriat ve hakikat ilminden.... "Ve sizin taamlarınız da onlara helâl..." Yani nübüvvet ve velayetin sütünün kaynağı birdir. Her ne kadar meme iki tane ise de... Sizler, her iki taifenin sütünü vela¬yet meşrebinden içtiniz. Peygamberlerin nübüvvet sütünü içme¬leri onları bizlerden daha faziletli kıldı. "Her kısım insanlar kendi su alacağı membaı bildi." Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin ise bütün meşreplerde nasîbi ve ortaklığı vardır. Gerçekten onun "Makâm-i Mahmûd"un meclisinde "mahbûb" meşrebinden içmesi ve hususiyeti vardır. "Rabbimin (rahmeti) katında geceler ve bana yedirir ve içirir." "Ona o makamda ne bir mukarreb melek ve ne de mürsel bir peygamber ortak olmaz. (Bu makam sadece ona mahsus¬tur.)" "Ve" böylece size yine helal kılındı. Mümin kadınların hür olanları.... Bu Kur'ân-i kerimin hakikatlerinden bakir olan (gerçekler¬dir...) Onunla mü'min eşlerin akıl ve anlayışları iffetli ve sağlam olur. (2/349) Bunlar, âlimler ve bu ümmetin havassından olan çiftlerdirler... "Sizden evvel kitâb verilen ümmetlerin hür kadınları da...." Bu da daha önceki ümmetler üzerine inen semavî kitapların bakir hakikatlarıdır. 0 kitaplar, kendilerine indiği ümmetleri anla¬yış ve akıllarını her türlü eksiklikten korudu. Bu hakikatler, Kur'ân-ı kerime dere olundu. Ve bu sizin için gizlenildi. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurduğu gibi: "Şimdi kimse bilmez onlar için gizlenmiş olanı..." Yani Kur'ân-ı kerim'de demektir. "Gözler sürürünü, yaptıkları amellere mükâfat için!" Yani inmiş olan bütün kitapların bakir olan hakikatleri var¬dır. Cidden iyi anlaî Hepsi sizin içindir. "Kendilerine mehirlerini verip nikahladığınız takdirde...." Bu bakir hakikatlerin mehirleri, vücûd infak etmektir. "İffetlerinizi muhafaza ederek," Vücûdu verme konusunda iffetli davranır ve bu teslimiyet hak bir vecih üzere olup, vâsıl olan şeyhler (mürşid-i kâmiller) ta¬sarruf ederler. "Zina etmeksizin," Tabiata muvafık, şeriatın hilâfına ve hevâ~ü hevesin tassarufu, demektir. "Ve gizli dost tutmaksizın," Vücûdu harcama konusunda, iki kâinattan hiçbirine iltifat etmeksizin veya Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden hariç, iki dardan (dünya ve âhiretten) hiçbirine meyletmeksizin, demektir. Meşrep olsun; şarap da ondandır. O sanatkâr ve sâkîdir. "Ve her kim şeriatın ahkâmını tanımazsa Bu muameleleri ve kemâlâtı tanımazsa, o zaman bu saadet¬lerden mahrum olur. "Her halde bütün işlediği hederdir..." Körlemesine ve taklidî olarak yapmış olduğu amelleri boşa¬dır. "Ve âhirette o, hüsranda kalanlardandır." Onlar, dünya, ukbâ ve Mevlâ yönünden hüsran ve büyük za¬rara uğramış kişilerdir. Te'vilât-i Necmiyye'de de böyledir. Abdest Ve Temizlik Yüce Meali: Ey o bütün iman edenler! Namaza kalkacağınız vakit, yüz¬lerinizi ve dirseklere kadar ellerinizi ve başlarınıza mesh edip, her iki topuğa kadar ayaklarınızı yıkayın. Cünüpseniz tastamam yıkanın. Eğer hasta veya seferde olursanız veya biriniz hacet yerinden gelir veya kadınlara dokunursunuz da suya gücünüz yetmezse, o vakit de, temiz bir toprağa teyemmüm edin. Niyet¬le, ondan yüzlerinize ve ellerinize mesh eyleyin. Allah'ın muradı sizi sıkıntıya koşmak değil... Ve lâkin o sizi pampâk etmek ve üzerinizdeki nimetini tamamlamak istiyor ki, şükredesiniz...6 Allah'ın üzerinizdeki nimetini ve sizi "semi'nâ ve etâ'nâ" dediğiniz vakit, bağladığı mîsâkını unutmayın. Allah'tan kor¬kun. Çünkü Allah, bütün sinelerin künhünü bilir. Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "Ey o bütün iman edenler! Namaza kalkacağınız vakit..." Kıyamdan murad, ya, namazın rükünlerinden biri olan kı¬yamdır. Takdiri, "Ona (namaza) kıyamı (kalkmayı) murat ettiğiniz zaman, demektir. Müsebbibin ismi sebeb üzerine ıtlak edilme yoluyladır. Çünkü ceza elbette gerekir. Ve cezanın şarttan sonra gelmesi lazımdır. Yani namaza kıyamın sıhhati ta¬haretledir.... Ya da (kıyamdan murad) namaza hazırlık makamlarından biri olan kıyamdır. Bunun takdiri; namaz kılmayı kastettiğiniz zaman, demektir. Lazımlarından birinin ismini diğer lazımlarından biri için kullanmak üzere böyle buyuruldu. Abdest almak (burada beyân ettiğimiz) birinci kıyamın (na¬maza başlamak ve iftitah tekbiri getirmek üzere ayağa kalkma¬nın) şartıdır. İkinci (kıyamın yani namaza hazırlık etmek ve abdest almak için ayağa kalkmanın) şartı değildir.... Bu hitap, abdesti olmayanlara mahsustur. Hal karînesi buna delâlet eder. Yoksa namaza kalkan abdestli ve abdestsiz her kişinin mutlaka yeniden abdest olması lazım değildir. Âyet-i kerimenin zahiri böyle bir manâyı gerektirmediği gibi... (Namaza kalkarken ancak abdesti olmayanlar abdest alır; abdesti olan kişilerin her namaz için yeniden abdest almaları gerekmez....) Yüzleri Yıkamak "Yıkayın yüzlerinizi..." "Yıkamak", mahalline suyu akıtmaktır; ve ister suyu dökmekle beraber vücûdu ovalamak bulunsun veya bulunma¬sın... "Yüz", insandan (başının) sana dönük olan tarafıdır. Yüzün hududu: Uzunluğu, saçların bitiminden çene altına kadar. Eni, kulak yumuşaklığından (memesinden diğer) kulak yu¬muşaklığına (memesine) kadardır. 1- Abdestte yüzün hepsinin yıkanması farzdır. 2- iki kaşın altına suyun ulaştırılması farzdır. 3- iki gözün kirpiklerinin, altına da suyun ulaştırılması .gere¬kir. 4- Bıyık, 5- Sakalın üstü, 6- Çene ile alt dudak arası kıllar, 7- Ve benzeri yüzde olan bütün yerleri yıkamak gerekir. 8- Yüzde biten kıllar (sakal) eğer çok kesif (ve sık) ise, 1-mâm-ı A'zam Ebû Hanife (r.h.) hazretlerine göre sık olan sakalın altına suyu ulaştırmak gerekmez. Imâm-ı Azam'a göre, sakalda yıkanması vacib olan yüze doğru gelen sakalı meshetmektir. Çe¬neden sarkanlar müstesna... Çünkü sakalın altına suyun ulaştır¬ma farzıyeti kalktığından onun halefine (yerine geçen çeneden sarkan sakalın) sarkan kısmının yıkanmasına intikal eder. Bu âyet-i kerime'nin zahirine göre abdestte, "mazmaza" ve "istinşâk" vacib değil.... Çünkü "Yüz" ismi yüzün zahiri (dış kısmı) için kullanılır; bâtını (ağzın iç) kısmı için kullanılmaz. Bu ikisi sünnette anlaşılmaktadır... Ellerin Yıkanması "Ve dirseklere kadar ellerinizi..." Cumhûr-i ulemâ (âlimlerin çoğuna) göre dirsekler de yıkan¬manın içine girer. Bunun için buradaki (harf-i beraber" manâsındadır. Şu kavl-i şerifte de olduğu gibi: "Onların mallarını kendi mallarınıza katıp (malınızla bera¬ber) yemeyin..." "Dirsekler" kelimesi, "dirsek" kelimesinin cemüdir. "koldan ele kadar olan kısım" ile "pazı" kısmının toplanıldığı ve birleştiği yerdir. Kolun elden dirseğe kadar olan kısım ile dirsekten yukarıya kadar olan kısmın birleştiği yere, "mirfek" adının verilmesi, kendisine dayanıldığı içindir. Yani elden kendisine dayanmasın-dandır... Başın Meshedilmesi "Ve başlarınıza mesh edin..." Be harf-i mezîd'tir... olduğu gibi... "Eliyle koydu" sözünde "Mesh", suyu isabet (yani dokundurmak) etmektir. İmâm-ı A'zam Ebû Hanife (r.h.) hazretlerine göre, (başı mesh etmekte) vacib olan, başın dörtte biri kadar olan kısmı meshetmektir. Çünkü Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, alın saçını (nâsıye denilen ön kısmını) mesnetti. Bu da yaklaşık olarak başın dörtte biri kadardır. Başın Dört Kısmının İsimleri Zira başın dört tarafı vardır: "Nâsıye- ön kısım," "Ense- arka kısım" "İki yan taraf, " arka kısmı, saçın arka tarafi , Nâsıyenin- ön kısmın arkasıdır. "İki yan taraf, ise başın iki tarafının adıdır.... Başın Dörtte Birinin Meshedilmesi "El-Vâkiâtü'1-Mahmûdiyye" isimli kitapta (Aziz Mahmud Hüdâî hazretleri) buyurdu: Meşhur Şeyh Üftâde Efendi (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdular: "Nâsıye" yani alın saçının meshedilmesindeki ihtilâf bana keşf olundu. O şudur: insanın bedeni dörtgendir. Buna kıyâsen başının dörtte birinin mesh olunması lazım gelir. (2/350) Ama üç parmak kadarının meshedilmesi ise, başın kendi ha¬line nazarandır. Baş altıgendir. Altıgen olan başta altıda bir ise üç parmak kadardır. Merhum Hazret-i Mahmûd Hüdâî (k.s.) buyurdular: Bu takdirde ben de; -"Son duruma itibâr edilmesi evlâdır. Çünkü bu başın kendi haline nazaran verilen hükümdür. İlki böyle değildir. Çünkü o bü¬tün bedene kıyâsendir..." dedim. Şeyh Üftâde (k.s.) buyurdular: -"Birincisinin (başın dörtte birinin meshedilmesinin) evlâ ol¬masının yönü, bedenin baştan çok olmasıdır. Azın çoğa tabi ol¬ması daha evlâMdir...." Bitti... Kulakların Meshedilmesi Haddâdî (r.h.) buyurdular: Kulakların meshedilmesi ise sünnettir. Kişi, başını meshe-derken (şahadet parmaklarının Pçiyle kulağının içini baş) parmak¬larıyla da kulaklarının dışını mesheder. Başın suyu ile mesheder (kulakları meshetmek için ikinci bir su almaz...) Boynun Meshedilmesi Boynun meshedilmesi ise müstehaptır. Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: "Kim abdestte boynunu meshederse o kişi, kıyamet günü bukağıdan emindir. Ayakların Yıkanması Farzdır "Her iki topuğa kadar ayaklarınızı yıkayın." "Yıkayın yüzlerinizi..." kavl-i şerifinin üzerine atıf olunmakla nasb'tır 1- Şayi (yaygın) olan sünnet, 2- Sahabelerin ameli, 3- İmamların çoğunun kavli, 4- Vetahdid Yani (yıkanacak yerin "topuklarınıza kadar..." kelimesi,) bunu te'yid edip desteklemektedir. Çünkü mesh tahdid edilmez (hudutları sınırlandırılmaz), Kur'ân-ı kerim'de tahdid (sınırlandırılma) ancak yıkanacak yerler hakkında geldi. Ayağı Yıkamak ve Mesh "EI-Eşbâh" kitabında buyurdu: İki ayağı yıkamak, mestlerin üzerine meshetmekten daha faziletlidir. (Bu) meshetmenin caiz olduğunu görenler (inananlar) içindir.... Yoksa mest üzerine meshetmek daha faziletlidir. Yine meshetmeyi caiz görmeyenlerin huzurunda mest üzerine mes¬hetmek de (ayaklan yıkamaktan) daha faziletlidir... Bitti. Rafızilerİn Görüşü Râfızîler, ayaklarda vacib olanın (yıkamak değil de) mes¬hetmek olduğu görüşündedirler. Onlar mesh konusunda çok zayıf ve şâz bir haber gördüler. Rafızilerin Mestleri "Er-Ravza" (kitabının) sahibi buyurdu: Rafızilerİn mestleri, genişlikte bir misâldir. Çünkü Râfızîler, mestlerin üzerine meshi caiz görmediklerinden dolayı, mestlerini çok geniş yaparlar ki, meshetmek için mest içine ellerini sokup ayaklarını meshedebilsinler... Mestlerin Üzerine Mesh İbni Muğîre (r.a.) hazretleri babasından rivayet etti. (Babası) buyurdu: -"Bir gece ben Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleriyle beraber se¬ferdeydim. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Senin yanında su var mı?" Ben: -"Evet!" dedim. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, bineğinden indi. Yürüdü, hatta gecenin alacakaranlığından gizleninceye (kayboluncaya) kadar gitti. Sonra geldi. Ben kendisine ibrikten su döktüm. Yüzünü yı¬kadı, üzerinde yünden bir cübbe vardı. Kollarını cübbeden çıka¬ramadı. Kollarını cübbenin aşağısından çıkararak yıkadı. Başını meshetti. Sonra ben mestlerini çıkartmak için eğildiğimde, bana: -"Onları birakl Çünkü ben onları abdestli ve temiz olarak a-yaklarıma giydim!" buyurdu. Ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, mestlerinin üzerini meshetti." Tefsîrüıl-Bağavî de de böyledir. Abdest Âyeti Âlimler, abdestin farziyetinin bu âyet-i kerimeden alındığı konusunda mutabıktırlar (yani ittifak ettüer...230) Abdeste Niyet Niyet abdestin sünnetlerindendir. Abdest alırken kişi, hadesi (abdestsizliği) kaldırmaya niyet eder. Ya da namaz kılmaya niyet eder ki, bu yakınlık hasıl olsun. Misvak Kullanmak Küçük parmak kalınlığında ve bir karış uzunluğunda bir mis¬vakı mazmaza halinde kullanmak abdestin sünnetlerindendir. Misvak mükemmel bir şekilde ağzı temizler. Veya abdestten önce kullanılır. Misvak bulunmadığı zaman ise, parmaklarıyla dişlerini te¬mizler. Bu şekilde parmaklarla yapılan temizlikte de misvak seva¬bına nail olur. "El-Hidâye" isimli fıkıh kitabında buyurdu: Sahih (kavle göre) misvak müstahabtır. Temizlik Mücahit (r.h.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Buyurdular: Cebrail Aleyhisselâm'ın Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine gel¬mesi bir kere biraz gecikti. Cebrail Aleyhisselâm sonra Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine geldi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, ona sordu: -"Ey Cebrail seni bana gelmekten alıkoyan nedir?" Cebrail Aleyhisselâm buyurdu: -"Ben nasıl size geleyim, halbuki sizler(den yeni Müslüman olmuş çok az kişiler1" 1- Tırnaklarını kısaltmıyor, 2- Bıyıklarını almıyorlar, 3- Parmak mafsallarını (gereğince) temizlemiyorlar 4- Ve misvak kullanmıyorlar." Sonra Cebrail Aleyhisselâm; "Bir de rabbinin emri olmayınca, biz (rabbinin resulleri) i-nemeyiz! Önümüzdeki, ardımızdaki ve bunun arasındaki hep O'nundur ve rabbin seni unutmuş değildir". Âyet-i kerimesini okudu." Parmak Mafsallarını Temizlemek Sünnettir parmak mafsalları ve parmakların üzerinde bulunan düğümlerdir. Parmak mafsallarını birbirine bağlayan düğümlerde kirler toplanır. Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: -"Parmak mafsallarınızı (iyi) temiz tutun." Parmak mafsallarımızın kir tutmaması için Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri bize parmak mafsallarını temizleme işinde mübalağa etmemizi emretti. Çünkü kirin tutmasıyla kişi orada cenabet ka¬lır. Zira kir, deri ile (bedenle) suyun arasına girer. (Suyun bedene temas etmesini önler...) Diş ve Ağız Temizliği Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: -"Diş etlerinizi temiz tutun!" "kelimesi" kelimesinin cemiidir. 0 da dişlerin üstünde ve altında olan etlerdir. Orada pisliğin kalmaması için Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri bizlere diş etlerimizi temizlemeyi emretti. Dişle¬rin arasına yemek hulul edip girer, kokusu değişir ve ağız kötü kokmaya başlar ve böylece (hem insanlara eziyet verir ve hem de amel defterlerini yazan) iki meleğe eziyet verir. Çünkü ağız, Kur'ân-ı kerimin yoludur. İki meleğin oturduğu yerdir. Melekler kötü kokudan kaçarlar. Misvak ile Abdest Alana Melekler Tabi Olurlar Hadis-i Şerifte buyuruldu: -"Muhakkak ki kul, (abdestte) misvak kullanıp sonra namaza kalktığı zaman. Melekler de onun arkasından namaza kalkarlar. Onun Kıraatini (Namaz'da Kur'ân-ı kerim okumasını) dinlerler. Melekler, ona yaklaşır, hatta kendi ağızlarını onun ağzına koyar¬lar. O kişinin ağzından çıkan her şey meleklerin karnına girer. Bundan dolayı, Kur'ân-ı kerim (okumak ve meleklere dinletmek) için ağızlarınızı temiz tutun." Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: -"Misvak ile kılman iki rekat namaz, misvaksız kılınan yetmiş rekat namazdan daha faziletlidir." Abdest Duaları (Abdestin her azası yıkanırken okunan bir dua vardır...) Başlangıçta Okunan Dua Başlangıçta besmele çekilir. -"Rahman ve Rahîm olan Allah'ın adı ile..." Abdest alan kişi, ellerini yıkarken besmeleden sonra şu duayı okur: (2/351) -"Suyu temiz kılan ve İslâm dinini nur kılan Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine hamd-ü senalar olsun..." Mazmaza Duası Ağzına su verip mazmaza anında şu dua okunur: -"Allâh'ıml Bana peygamberinin havuzundan bir içim (su) i-çir! Ondan sonra ebediyen susamayayım! Allah'ım! Zikrin, şükrün ve kitabını okumak üzere bana yardım et!" İstinşâk Anında Okunan Dua Istinşak (burnuna su verip temizlerken) şu dua okunur: -"Allah'ım! Beni nimetlerinin ve cennetlerinin kokusundan mahrum etme!" Veya şöyle der: -"Allah'ım! Bana cennetin kokusunu koklat! ve bana cehen¬nem ateşinin kokusunu koklatma!" Yüz Yıkanırken Okunan Dua Yüz yıkarken şu dua okunur: -"Allah'ım! Bazı yüzlerin ak ve bazı yüzlerin kapkara olacağı günde benim yüzümü ak eyle!" Veya şöyle der: -"Evliyanın (dostlarının) yüzlerinin bembeyaz (nurânî) olaca¬ğı günde benim yüzümü ak eyle! Düşmanlarının yüzlerinin kapka¬ra kesileceği günde, benim yüzümü günahlarımla kara eyleme!" Sağ Kolunu Yıkarken Sağ el (ve kolunu) yıkarken şu dua okunur: -"Allah'ım! Kitabımı sağ elimle bana ver ve beni çok koiay bir hesap ile hesaba çek!" Sol Kol Yıkanırken Sol kol yıkanırken şu dua okunur: -"Allah'ım! Kitabımı sol elimde ve sırtımın arkasından ver- Başı Meshetme Duası Başı meshederken şu dua okunur: -"Allah'ım! Saçımı ve derimi cehennem ateşine haram kili Beni Senin (arşının) gölgesinden başka bir gölgenin olmadığı günde Arşının gölgesinde gölgelendir! Allah'ım! Rahmetinle kapla! Ve benim üzerime bereketlerini indir!" Kulakları Meshetme Duası Kulakları meshederken şu dua okunur: -"Allah'ım beni (senin) kavl-i şerifini işiten ve onun en güze¬line tabi olanlardan eyle!" Boynu Meshetme Boynu meshetme anında şu dua okunur: -"Allah'ım! Boynumu cehennem ateşinden azâd eyle!" Sağ Ayak Yıkarken Sağ ayak yıkanırken şu dua okunur: -"Allah'ım! Ayakların kaydığı günde, ayaklarımı sırat üzerine sabit kıl!" Sol Ayak Yıkanırken Sol ayaklar yıkanırken şu dua okunur: -"Allah'ım! Sa'yimi meşkûr, günahımı mağfur ve amelimi makbul eyle! Ve ticâretimi katiyen kesat eyleme!" Abdestten Sonra Okunan Dualar Abdest işini bitirdikten sonra şu dua okunur: -"Ben şahadet ederim ki, Allah'tan başka ilâh yoktur. Sadece o vardır. Onun ortağı yoktur. Ve ben şahadet ederim ki, Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Allah'ın kulu ve resulü¬dür. Allah'ım! Beni tövbe edenlerden eyle. Allah'ım! beni temizlenenlerden eyle. Allah'ım! beni kendisine in'âm ve ihsanda bulunduğun sâlih kullarından eyle! Allah'ım! Beni üzerlerinde hiçbir korku olmayan ve mahzun olmayacak olan kişilerden eyle! Amin Abdesfe Dört Azanın Tahsis Edilmesi Abdestte bu dört Azanın (el, yüz baş ve ayakların) tahsis e-dilmesinin sebeb ve hikmeti şudur: Adem Aleyhisselâm (yenilmesi yasak olan) ağaca yüzüyle yöneldi. Elleriyle ağzına koydu. Ayaklarıyla oraya yürüdü, (Koparmak için) elini başının üzerine koydu. işte bu hikmete binâen, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, hatasına (zellesine) kefaret olması için Adem Aleyhisselâm'a bu dört Aza¬nın yıkanmasını emretti. Abdestin Fazileti Hadis-i şerifte varid oldu: -"Muhakkak ki kul, yüzünü yıkadığı zaman onun yüzünden hatâları çıkar; hatta onun göz kapaklarının altından bile hatâları çıkar." Abdestle Günahlar Bağışlanır Diğer bütün azalarda da hüküm böyledir (yani abdest ile günahlar bağışlanır) .... Abdest Azaları Denildi: (Abdestte) bu azaların yıkanması "Ümmet-i Muhammed"e mahsus kılındı ki, (diğer bütün) ümmetlerin arasında yüzleri ay¬dın (nurânî) nişan ve farklı özelliğe sahip olsunlar diyedir. Rivayet olundu: -"Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, kabristanlığa geldi. Ve: -"Ey Müminler cemaatinin diyarı! Allah'ın selâmı üzerinize olsun! Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri dilerse biz de sizlere katılacağız!" (diye selâm verdikten sonra devam ettiler:) -"Kardeşlerimizi görmüş olsaydık ne kadar sevinirdim!" Sa¬habeler: -"Bizler senin kardeşlerin değil miyiz ya rasûlallah?" dediler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdu: -"Sizler benim sahabelerimsiniz! Kardeşlerimiz ise henüz gelmediler, bizden sonra gelecek olanlardır!" Sahabeler sordular: -"Henüz gelmemiş olan ümmetini nasıl tanıyacaksın ya resûlüllah (s.a.v.)?" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Şayet bir adamın alnı ak ve ayaklan sekili bir atı olsa, tamamen siyah ve alacası olmayan at sürüsü arasında kendi atını tanımaz mı? Bana haber verin!" Sahabeler: -"Evet! Ya rasûlallah (tanır)" dediler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) haz¬retleri, -"Onlar da abdestten alınları ak; elleri ve ayakları parlak (ve nurânî) olarak kıyamete gelecekler. Ben havzımın başında onların öncüsü olacağım!" buyurdular. Bir Abdestle Beş Vakit Namazın Kılınması Bil ki: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri her namaz için yeni abdest alır¬dı. Fetih gününde beş vakit namazı bir abdestle kıldı. Hazret-i Ömer (r.a.) sordular: -"Ya Resûlallah (s.a.v.)! Daha önce hiç yapmadığın bir şeyi yaptınız?" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Bunu bilerek yaptım, Ya Ömer!" Yani bir abdestle beş vakit namaz kılmanın caiz olduğunu beyân etmek için böyle yaptım, demektir. Abdest Tazelemek Ancak, her farz namaz için abdest tazelemek müstahabtır. Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: -"Kim temizlik (abdest) üzerine abdest alırsa, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri ona on (kat) hasenat yazar." Abdest tazelemenin bâtını nurlandırmacla zahir (ve apaçık) bir tesiri vardır. Abdest Bir Nûr Bazı ehlüllah, gıybet, yalan ve gadap anında hemen abdest alırlardı. Nefsin galebesinin zahir olması ve şeytanın tasarrufunun ortaya çıkmasından dolayı (abdest nuruna sarılırlardı.) Abdest bir nurdur. Şeytan ve nefsin zulümâtmın kendisi se¬bebiyle izmihlale uğrayıp mağlup edildikleri bir nur... Yine onların bazılarının yüzünde yara vardı. Su kendisine za¬rar verdiği için tam on iki sene mendil kullanmadılar. Bununla beraber; her farz namaz anında abdest tazelemeyi terk etmedi¬ler. Bazılarının gözüne siyah su indi. "Kuhhâl" gözlere sürme çekenler (ve göz doktorları) birkaç gün (bir süre) abdest almayı (gözlerini ıslatmayı) terk etmen lazım; yoksa gözlerin ilâç kabul edip iyileşmez, dediler. Onlar, abdesti terk etmektense gözlerinin görmesinin gitmesini tercih ettiler. (2/352) Abdest Rızkı Celbeder Taharet (ve abdeste) devam etmek rızkın celbedilmesine sebeptir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdukları gibi: -"Taharete devam et; rızkın senin üzerine genişler..." -"Abdest üzerine abdest almak, nur üzerine nurdur." Keşfü'1-Hafa: 2998, Abdest Namazı Sünnet olan abdestten sonra iki rekat namaz kılmaktır. Bu iki rekat namaza "Abdest şükrü" namazı denilir. Rivayet olundu: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Bilâl-i Habeşî (r.a.) hazretlerine buyurdu: -"Ya Bilâl! Bana haber ver, islâm'da kabul olunması en çok umulan ne gibi amel yaptın? Çünkü cennette senin ayak seslerini hemen önümde (yanı başımda) işittim!" Bilâl (r.a.): -"Yanımda makbul olmayı umulan hiçbir (farklı) amel işle¬medim; ancak, gece - gündüz herhangi bir saatte temizlendi¬ğimde (abdest aldığımda) mutlaka iki rekat namaz kılarım!" de¬di. Kerahet Vakitlerinde Nafile Namaz "İbnül-Fahrüddin er-Rûmî"nin "El-Esrârü'l-Muhammediyye" (isimli eserinde) de buyuruldu: "Abdeste şükür" namazı, kılınır. Mekruh olan vakitlerde olsa bile... Haram olan vakitlerde kılınmaz. (Mekruh olan vakitler, meselâ:) 1 - Sabah namazından önce, 2- Sabah namazından sonra (daha güneş doğmadan), 3- İkindi namazından sonra, Çünkü "abdest şükür" namazı sebeplere sahip olan namaz¬lardandır. Ama namaz kılmanın haram olduğu vakitlerde (meselâ:) 1- Güneş doğarken, 2- Zeval vaktinde, 3- Ve güneş batarken... Bu vakitlerde namaz kılmak asla caiz değildir. Bu durumlarda "abdest şükür" namazı hemen kılınmaz; sabredilir. Namaz kılmanın mübâh olduğu vakte kadar geciktirilir. O vakte girdiğinde "abdest şükür" namazını kılar. Mekke'de Namaz Ancak Mekke-i Mükerreme'de olursa müstesna.... Cübeyr bin Mut'ım (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. E-fendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Ey Abdi Menâf oğullan! Bu Beyt-i Atîk'i ziyaret eden hiçbir kimseyi gece ve gündüzün dilediği saatinden namaz kılmaktan menetmeyın. Cündüb (r.a.)'dan rivayet olundu: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Sabah namazından sonra tam güneş doğuncaya kadar ve İkindi namazından sonra güneş batıncaya kadar hiçbir namaz yoktur; ancak Mekke'de müstesna, Mekke'de (olanlar için) müs¬tesna..." ItEsrâru'I-Muhammedİyye"nin sözleri bitti. Tasavvuf! Manâlar Bu âyet-i kerime1 de şu işaretler vardır "Ey o bütün iman edenler!" Bu hitâb, "Ben sizin Rabbiniz değil miyim?" a-nında, "Evet! (Sen bizim Rabbimizsin)" deyip hakiltf iman ile iman edenleredir. Misâk Günü Safları Onlar (hakikî iman ile iman edenler; "Misâk günü", Birinci saffın ehli olanlardır, bunlar kendilerine ayan olduk¬tan sonra iman ettiler. ikinci saffın ehli müşahede ettikten sonra iman ettiler. Üçüncü saffın ehli hitabı işittikleri zaman iman ettiler. Dördüncü saffın ehli ise, taklîdî imân ile iman ettiler; hakikî iman ile iman etmediler. Çünkü dördüncü safta bulunanlar, ayânen görmediler, mü¬şahede etmediler ve hakkın sesini anlama ve dirayet sesiyle işit¬mediler. Belki kahır ve galebeyle iman ettiler. Üçüncü safnn'cevâ¬bını işitinceye kadar hayret ettiler. Üçüncü saffın ehli; "Evet! (Sen bizim Rabbimizsin)" dedikleri zaman, onlar da kendilerini taklit ederek; J* "Evet! (Sen bizim Rabbimizsin)" dediler. Dördüncü Saf Hiç şüphesiz onlar burada iman etmediler. Bunlar kâfirler¬dir. Eğer iman ettilerse de tahkikî bir iman ile değil de taklîdî iman ve nifak ile iman ettiler... Bunlar da münafıklardır. Üçüncü Saf Üçüncü saffın ehli ise, Müslümanlar ve mü'minlerin avamla¬rıdır. Onlar burada hitabı işitmekle iman ettikleri gibi, dünyada da işitmekle iman ettiler. Şu kavl-i şerifte olduğu gibi: "Rabbena! Cidden bizler bir münadî işittik; îmâna çağırı¬yor: Rabbinize iman edin!* diyordu. Dinledik, iman ettik... Rab¬bena! Mağfiretinle artık günahlarımızı bizlere bağışla. Kabahat-ierimizi bizlerden kefaret buyur ve bizleri sana ermiş kullarınla beraber yanına alî" İkinci Saf Amma ikinci saffın ehli ise, mü'minlerin havâssı ve evliyanın avamlarıdırlar. Onlar orada misâk gününde müşahedeyle iman ettikleri gibi burada (dünyada da), marifetleri müşahede ederek iman ettiler. Şu kavl-i şerifte buyurulduğu gibi: "Peygamber'e indirileni dinledikleri zaman da, gözlerini görürsün ki, âşinâ çıktıkları haktan yaşlar dolup boşanarak "Yâ Rabbena!" derler; "inandık, iman getirdik. Şimdi sen bizi şaha¬det getirenlerle beraber yaz." Onun İçin onlardan (evliyadan) bazıları buyurdular: -"Ben hangi şeye baktiysam muhakkak ki orada Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini gördüm!" dediler. Birinci Saf Birinci saf, peygamberler ve evliyanın havâssı olan zatlardır. Onlar, orada ayânen iman ettikleri gibi burada da kendilerine ayân olmasıyla iman ettiler. Kavl-i şerifte olduğu gibi: "Peygamber, rabbinden ne indirildi ise ona iman getirdi, müminler de... Her biri Allah'a ve melâikesine ve kitaplarına ve peygamberlerine: "Peygamberlerinden hiçbirinin arasını ayırmayız" diye iman getirdiler ve şöyle dediler: Seminâ ve eta'nâ! Guf¬ranını dileriz yâ Rabbena! Sanadır gidiş." Yine "Mi'râc gecesi"nde; "Verdi kuluna verdiği vahyi!" ve; "Peygamber, rabbinden ne indirildi ise ona iman getirdi..." Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın imanı da böyleydi. "Sonra vaktâ ki ayıldı: "Sübhânsın." Dedi; "sana tövbe İle döndüm ve ben mü'minlerin evveliyim." Görerek İbâdet Hazret-i Ali (r.a.) buyurdular: -"Görmediğim bir Rabbe ben ibâdet etmedim!" Bazıları buyurdular: -"Kalbim Rabbim'i gördü!" Bir diğeri buyurdu: -"Her ne şeye baktıysam onda Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini gördüm!" Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Ey o bütün iman edenler!" Kavl-i şerifıyle birinci safta bulunanlara tahkM iman ile iman edenlere hitab etti. Sonra hitâb-i izzet, kurb (yakınlık) mülkten bu'd (uzaklık) helâkına indi ve ünsiyet bahçesinden ünsiyet kıracına (mümbit olmayan tuzlu arazîye) indi. Ve buyurdu: Dünya ve Âhİretten El Çekin "Kalkacağınız vakit," Gaflet uykusundan uyanıp ve ayrılığın derin uykusundan u-yanı verdiğiniz zaman, Namaza"Sizin kurb (yakınlık) makama dönmeniz için namaz sızın mi-râcınızdır. Buyurulduğu gibi: (2/353) "Secde et ve yaklaş!" "Yüzlerinizi yıkayın!" Kendisiyle dünyaya yöneldiğiniz yüzlerinizi ve ağyara bakıp kirlettiğiniz yüzlerinizi tövbe ve istiğfar suyu ile yıkayın! "Ve dirseklere kadar ellerinizi," Ellerinizi iki dünya ve ahîrete yapışmaktan ve sarılmaktan yıkayın! Ellerinizi iki kâinatta olanlara taalluk etmekten yıkayın. Hatta sıddîk (dost) muvafık (hiç itiraz etmeyen uysal), refîk (ar¬kadaş) ve mürâfık (sevecen ve acıyanlardan bile yıkayın.... "Ve başlarınıza mesh edin" Nefsinizi (Allah yolunda) infak etmekle... "Ve her iki topuğa kadar ayaklarınızı yıkayın." Yani ayaklarınızı tıynetinizin çamurundan ve enâniyetinizin kıyamından (benlik davasından) yıkayın! Te'vilât-i Necmiyye'de de böyledir. Hafız (k.s.) buyurdular: "Ben hemen o saatte abdest aldım; aşk çeşmesinden... Dört tekbir aldım o uğurda... Mevcut bütün nesnelerin üzerine....." Gusül Abdesti "Cünüpseniz tastamam yıkanın." "Tastamam yıkanın" fiilinin aslı, şeklindedir. (babı) te (cj) harfi, mahreçlerinin yakınlığından dolayı M "ti" harfinde idğâm olundu. Sakin ile başlamak mümkün olmadığı için başına bir "Hemze-i vasıl' getirildi. Denildi: Tastamam yıkanın" bu temizlik, yıkamak ve temiz¬lemekten ibarettir. kül ise tekellüf iledir. (Çünkü babının binası tekellüf içindir.) Temizlikte mübalağa etmektir. Gusül Abdestinde Ölçü Tekellüf ve temizlikte mübalağa ise ancak bedenin bütün zahirini (dışını) yıkamakla olur. Hatta tırnak altlarında hamur kal¬sa ve onlar da suyun bedene ulaşmasını önseler, gusül abdesti caiz olmaz. Çünkü su onun altına ulaşmamış oluyor. Kir kalmış olsa gusül abdesti caizdir. (Çünkü toprak cinsi o-lan kirler, altına su geçirirler...) Ancak suyun kendisine ulaştırılması zor ve mazeretli olan yerler müstesna (meselâ) gözün içi gibi yerler gusül abdestinde yıkanmanın dışında olup düşerler... Burun ve ağız içi böyle değildir. (Gusül abdestinde burun ve ağız içinin mutlaka yıkanması lazımdır.) Çünkü bunları (burun ve ağız içini) yıkamak mümkündür. Burun ve ağız içini yıkamakla bu azalar hiçbir zarar görmezler. Bundan dolayı gusül abdestinde burun ve ağız içini yıkamak vaciptir (yani farzdır). Gusül abdestinde vücûdu yıkarken ovalamak farz değildir. Çünkü yıkamanın mütemmimi (tamamlayıcısıdır) ve müstahabtır... (Kirlenme ve yıkanmada) beden elbise gibi değUdir. Neca¬set elbisenin içine sirayet ederek nüfuz eder; beden böyle değil¬dir. (Bedene bulaşan necaset sadece bedenin dışında kalır, içine geçmez.) Guslün Farzları Guslün farzları, 1- Ağzı yıkamak, 2- Burnu yıkamak, 3- Bütün bedeni yıkamaktır... Guslün Sünnetleri Gusül abdestinin sünnetleri: 1- Sileri yıkamak. Çünkü eller temizliğin âletidir. 2- Fercini (avret yerlerini) yıkamak. Çünkü necasetin asıl kaynağı ve en çok olduğu yer odur. 3- Hakikî necaseti yıkamak... Eğer diğer bedenin üzerinde necaset varsa, Önce onları yıkar ki, gusül anında suya i-sâbet etmesinler ve temizlenen yerleri kirletmesinler di¬ye... 4- Namaz abdesti gibi bir abdest alır. Ancak eğer yıkandığı yerde ayaklan gusledilen suyun içinde kalıyorlarsa, "Ma-i müste'me den kaçınmak için ayaklarının yıkanmasını en sona bırakır. (Gusül abdestini bitirip çıkacağı zaman ayaklarını yıkar.... 5- Yıkamayı üçer kere yapar... (Her tarafina üçer kere su döker...) Bütün bedenini kaplama yıkar. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin gusül abdesti böyle anlatıldı.... Su Dökmede Sıra Bedenine su dökme işinde esas olan; 1- Sağ omuzundan başlar, 2- So! omuz, sonra 3- Başına döker. Kadınların Saç Örgüleri Kadınların üzerine saç örgülerini bozmaları (açmaları şartı) yoktur; ve (yine kadınların) saç örgülerinin içlerini ıslatmaları da gerekmez. Belki sadece saç örgülerinin köklerini ıslatır. Çünkü bedende saçların olması kökleri itibariyledir. Kadında sadece saç¬larının diplerini yıkamakla iktifa eder. Saç örgülerini bozup yıka¬mak zorlaştığı zaman.... Saç örgülerini açmada zorluk olmadığı zaman ise, kadın bütün bedenini (ve saçlarını yıkar), fitil şeklinde yapılan saçlarda olduğu gibi... Çözülmüş olan saçların hükmü böyle değildir. Mutlaka suyun çözülmüş olan saçın her tarafına ulaştırılması ve bütün saçın yıkanması lazımdır. Erkeklerde, suyun bütün saçlara ulaştırmaları ve saçlarını tamamen yıkamaları farzdır. Kadınların Saçlarını Tıraş Şu farkla ki: Saçları tıraş etmek kadınlar için "müsle" dir. Erkekler için değil... Erkeklerde zorluk def edilmiştir. Kadınların saç örgüleri böyle değildir... Gusülde Suyun Miktarı Gusüt abdestinde suyun asgarisi bir »U* Sâ'dır. (4 kilo) Abdestte ise bir Ju müdd'tür. (800 Gıram) sekiz rıtl'dır. Bir jm müdd ise iki rıtl'dır. Rivayet olundu: "Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, bir sâ1 ile gusleder ve bir müdd ile de abdest alırdı. Sonra müddün sâ'da olduğu ve gayri olduğu konusunda ilim ehli İhtilâf ettiler. Bu takdîr lazım ve gerekli olan değildir. Kişi abdestini ve gusül abdestini bu takdirlerin (su ölçülerin) dışında güzel yapabiliyorsa caizdir. Gusülde belirtilen bir sâ'dan fazla su kullanırsa, israf etmediği müddetçe caizdir. İsraf mekruhtur. "El-İhtiyâr Şerhüi-Muhtâr" isimli fikih kitabında da böyledir. Şehirde Teyemmüm Âlimlerin kavillerine göre, şehirde oturan sağlıklı cünüp kişi, yıkanmakla nefsinin helak olmasından korkarsa teyemmüm et¬mesi caizdir. Şehirde oturan abdestsiz kişi, abdest almakla nefsinin helak olmasından korkarsa, (abdest yerine) teyemmüm almasında â-limler ihtilâf ettiler. lmam-i A'zâm Ebû Hanife hazretlerinin kavline göre, "şehir¬de oturan sağlıklı kişinin abclest yerine teyemmüm alması caiz değildir..." Fetâvâ-yİ Kâdî Hân'da da böyledir. Gusül imkanı Kadının, üzerine gusletmek vacib olduğunda, kendisini er¬keklerden örtecek bir imkan bulamazsa, guslünü te'hir eder {im¬kan bulacağı vakte kadar geciktirir...) Erkek kendisini erkeklerden Örtecek bir imkan bulamazsa, guslünü geciktirmez, gusleder. Istincâ'da kendisini erkeklerden örtecek bir imkan bulamaz¬sa istincâyı terk eder... Bunun farkı: Hükmî necasetin daha kuvvetli olmasındandır. Kadınların arasında bulunan kadın erkeklerin arasında bulu¬nan erkek gibidir... (Yani kadın kendisine gusletmeyi vacib bir durumda olup kendisini kadınlardan örtecek bir durum bulmaz¬sa, guslünü geciktirmez hemen, gusledip yıkanır....) "Eşbâh" isimli kitapta da böyledir. Melekler Yaklaşmaz Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: Ammâr bin Yâsir (r.a.)'dan rivayet olundu: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Üç şeye melekler asla yaklaşmazlar: 1- Kâfirin cîfesi (leşi), 2- Safranla boyanan, 3- Cünüp kişi; tâ ki gusledinceye kadar.., Bevl Birikmemen Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: -"Evde tas (leğen veya herhangi bir kap) içinde bevl birikti¬rilmez. Muhakkak ki melekler, içinde bevl biriktirilen bir eve gir¬mezler. Yıkandığın yere asla bevletme! (Eğer orada su toplanıyor¬sa...)" (2/354) Gusletmenin Faydaları Gusletmede bedenî menfaatler ve dinî faydalar vardır. O faydalar şunlardır: 1- Kâfirlere muhalefet vardır. Kâfirler gusletmezler. 2- Necaseti gidermek, 3- Bazı hastalıklara sebep olan kirlilikleri ve onların kokusu¬nu gidermek, 4- Tabiî olan şehvetlerin hararetini teskin etmek gibi fayda¬ları vardır... Gusletmenin On Faydası Eş-Şeyh Nisâbûrî (r.h.) "el-Letâif isimli (tasavvufî tefsir) ki¬tabında buyurdular: Taharetin faydaları ondur: 1- Kalp temizliği. Kalp temizliği kalbi, masiva dan çevir¬mektir. 2- Sırrın temizliği. Sırrın tahareti müşahededir. 3- Sadrın (gönlün) temizliği. Gönlün temizliği ümit ve kana¬attir. 4- Ruh temizliği. Ruhun temizliği, haya ve heybettir (Allah'¬tan utanmak ve korkmaktır...) 5- Batın (karın ve mide) temizliği. Karın temizliği helal ye¬mek; haram ve şüpheli şeyleri yemekten iffetli olup sa-kınmaktır. 6- Bedenin temizliği. Beden temizliği, kirleri (ve necaseti) gidermektir. 7- İki elin temizliği. Ellerin temizliği, verâ (ve takva sahibi olup) çalışmaktır. 8- Dil temizliği. Dilin temizliği, zikir ve istiğfardır. Guslün Hikmeti Sa'lebî (r.h.) hazretleri, bu âyet-i kerimenin tefsirinde bu¬yurdular: Hazret-i Ali (r.a.) buyurdular: Yahudilerden on ahbâr (din âlimi) Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazret¬lerine gelip sordular: -"Ya Muhammedi Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, cenabetten dolayı neden gusletmeyi emretti? Bevil ve dışkı (büyük abdestten) dolayi emretmedi? Halbuki bevil ve dışkı nutfe (meniden) daha pis (ve necistirler)?" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdu: -"Muhakkak ki Adem Aleyhisselâm, o (yasak) ağaçtan yiyin¬ce, o yediği (gıdaya) dönüştü. Damarlarında ve tüylerine kadar işledi. (Bütün insanların yediği gıdalar da böyledir...) insan cima edince, o yediği şey her tüyün dibinden nüzul edip iner. Bundan dolayı Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri benim üzerime ve ümmetimin üze¬rine gusletmeyi farz kıldı. Bu, 1- Bir temizlik, 2- Bir kefaret, 3- Ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin verdiği nimetlere şükür, 4- Cimada kendisine gelen lezzete şükürdür..." "Bedâyiu's-Sanâî fi Ahkâmı"ş-Şerâî" isimli meşhur fıkıh kitabında buyuruldu: Menî'nin çıkmasıyla bütün bedeni yıkamak farz kılındı; bevl ve gâit (dışkının) çıkmasıyla bütün bedeni yıkamak farz kılınmadı. Bu ikisinden dolayı sadece onlara mahsus olan uzuvların yıkanma¬sı farz kılındı; diğer yerlerin yıkanması emredilmedi. Menîde ise bedenin hepsinin yıkanmasının emredilmesinde birkaç vecih var¬dır: Birincisi: Menînin inzali ile şehvetleri teskin etmek; eseri bü¬tün bedende zahir olan bir nimetten lezzetlenmekle olur. O da lezzettir. Bu (cima) lezzetine şükür olması için Allâhü Teâlâ haz¬retleri bütün bedeni yıkamayı emretti. Bu lezzet, bevl ve gâıt'te takdir olunmaz. İkincisi: Cenabet, bedenin zahirî ve Bâtınî (içi ve dışı) her ta¬rafını kaplar. Çünkü (menînin inzali ve yıkanmanın) sebebi olan vatiy (cinsel ilişki), bedende bulunan bütün kuvvetin kullanılma¬sıyla meydana gelmektedir. Hatta çok vatıy yapmakla insan zayıf¬lar ve vatı'den kaçınmakla kişi kuvvet bulur. Hades (abdest bozmak) böyle değildir. O ancak bedenin bazı taraflarının zahiriyle meydana gelmektedir. Çünkü onun sebebi, yenilen ve içilen şeylerin bazı taraflarının sebebiyle meydana gel¬mektedir. Onların dışarıya çıkarılması için bütün bedeni kullan¬mak gerekmez. Onun için hadeste ilgili bedeni yıkamak vacib ol¬du; bütün bedeni yıkamak lazım değildir.... Üçüncüsü: Bedenin hepsini yıkamak ve bazısını yıkamak; Al¬lah sübhânellahû ve Teâlâ hazretlerine hizmet olan namaza vesi¬ledir. AHâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin Önünde kıyam ve ona tazîmin yoludur. Hizmette en mükemmel ve tazimde kemâl derecesi an¬cak bütün bedeni yıkamak ve tam bir temizlikle' hâsıl olmaktadır. Bu (durum) ise hadeste azîmettir. Ve ancak şu kadar var ki, hades (tuvalete çıkma işi), çok meydana gelen bir ihtiyaçtır. Onun için sadece kirlenen yerin te¬mizlenmesiyle iktifa olundu. O da o işin meydana geldiği yerin ve kirlenen çevrenin yıkanmasıdır. 0 da açılandır. Ebedî olarak gözle¬rin üzerinde vaki olduğudur. O yerin yıkanması bütün bedenin yıkanması yerine geçti. Müslümanlardan zorluğu defetmek ve onlara kolaylık olsun diye Allahü Teâlâ hazretlerinin bir fazl-u ke¬remi ve rahmeti olarak; hadeste sadece kirlenen yerlerin yıkan¬ması emredildi. Cenabette ise zorluk yoktur. Çünkü bu (cima, hades gibi) çok meydana gelmez. Emir onunla birlikte azîmet olarak kaldı. Bedâi'in kelâmı bitti. İşte bu tür yıkanma diri (canlı) insanların yıkanmasıdır. Adem'in Cenazesinin Yıkanması Amma ölünün yıkanması ise geçmiş (bütün peygamberle¬rin) şeriatıdır. Rivayet olundu: Adem Aleyhisselâm vefat ettiğinde, Cebrail Aleyhisselâm meleklerle beraber geldi. Adem Aleyhisselâm'i gaslettiler (yıkadı¬lar) ve Adem Aleyhisselâm'ın evlâdına: -"İşte bu sizin ölülerinizin sünnetidir!" dediler. Cenazenin Yıkanması Hadîs-i şerifte buyuruldu: Müslümanın, Müslüman üzerine hukuku altıdır. Ölümünden sonra cenazesinin yıkanması da o hakların cümlesindendir. Cenaze Namazı Sonra '"üzerine vaciptir" kelimesiyle cenazenin yıkanması amel bakımından vaciptir. Lakin (cenaze namazı farz-i kifâyedir) Müslümanların bazıla¬rı cenazenin yıkanması ve namaz kılınmasını yerine getirdikleri zaman, diğerlerinden düşer. Maksat hâsıl olduğu için.... Âdem Aleyhisselâm hadisiyle bu yol murad edildi.... Cenaze Yıkamada Ücret (Bir yerde) bir kişi, cenaze yıkamaya tayin edilse, o kişinin cenaze yıkamadan dolayı ücret alması helal olmaz. Cenaze Suda Bulunsa Cenazeyi yıkamak vacib oldu. Çünkü ölümle cenaze necis o-lur; diğer kanlı hayvanlar gibi.... Ancak insan oğlunun keramet, şanı ve faziletinden dolayı, yıkanmakla temiz olur. Bir kişi suda Ölü bulunsa bile yıkanması vaciptir. Çünkü hitâb, Âdem oğluna teveccüh etti; kendilerinden fiil bulunmadı... (2/355) Ölüm Anında İnzal Vaki Olur Denildi: Muhakkak ki meyyit (ölü kişi) ruh kendisinden ayrıldığı za¬man, can vermenin şiddetinden dolayı inzal vaki olur. İşte bundan dolayı bütün ölülerin yıkanması farzdır. "Hallur'-Rumûz ve Keşfü'l-Künûz" isimli kitapta da böyledir. Ölü Gasli ve gusül Ölünün gasli ile canlının yıkanması arasında fark şudur. 1- Ölünün yüzünün yıkanmasından başlanılması müstehaptır; canlıda ise ellerinin yıkanmasından başlanılması müstahaptır. 2- Ölüye mazmaza yoktur. 3- Ölüye istinşak yoktur. Canlı bunun aksidir. (Canlı kişi gus¬lederken mazmaza ve istinşak yapar). 4-Ölünün ayaklarının yıkanması sonraya tehir edilmez. Canlı kişi yıkandığı yerde su birikiyorsa ayaklarını yıkamayı sona gecikti¬rir. 5- Ölünün gusül abdestinde başı da meshedilmez. Canlı kişi bunun aksinedir; bir rivayete göre... Eşbâh'da da böyledir. Tasavvufî Manâlar Bu âyet-i kerimede şu işaret vardır: "Ve eğer cünüpseniz, Bizden başkasına iltifat etmekle.... "Tastamam yıkanın." Nefisleri, ma'siyetlerden temizleyin, Kalbleri taatleri görmekle. Sırları, ağyarı görmekle, Ruhları, bizden gayrisine istirahat etmekle, Sırrın sırrını da vücûdî kirliliklerden temizleyin. Mutlak taharet ve temizlik gerekir... Hafiz (k.s.) buyurdular: "Çünkü taharet ve temizlik olmazsa, Ka'be ile puthâne birdir... Bir evde, ismet ve temizlik yoksa orada hayır da yoktur" Hakikî Gusül Guslün farz olmasından, hakikî guslün farz olmasına işaret ve tenbih vardır. Kalp ve ruh vücûdi için... Kalp ve ruh varlığı, dünya sevgisi ve şehvetleriyle kirlendikleri zaman, onları tövbe, pişmanlık ve ıhlas suyu ile yıkamak vaciptir. Hatta bu vaciplerin en önemlisi ve en te'kidlisidir. Ehlüllah, bâtınlarının (iç âlemlerinin) temizliğine; zahirlerinin temizliğinden daha çok önem verdiler. Bu zamanın bazı mutasavvıfları (tasavvuf ehli olduklarını id¬dia edenleri) temizliğe çok şiddetli davranırlar. Elbiseleri azıcık kirlense hemen temizlerler. Ama bâtınlarındaki kin, düşmanlık ve diğer kötü sıfatlardan kalblerini arındırmaya hiç aldırış etmezler. Sadî (k.s.) buyurdu: Neden elbisen temiz; ahlakın kirlidir? İç alemine eğilmen gerekmez mi? Kur'ân-ı Kerime Temizler Dokunur Kur'ân-ı kerime ancak temiz olan kişiler dokunabilirler. "Ona tertemiz temizlenmiş olanlardan başkası el süre¬mez." Teyemmüm "Ve eğer siz hasta iseniz," Su kullanmakla helak olmak veya hastalığın ziyâde olmasın¬dan korkan bir hasta iseniz... "Veya" Sizler istikrar etmiş iseniz... "Seferde olursanız."Uzun veya kısa.... "Veya biriniz hacet yerinden gelir." İnsanın kendisinde rahata kavuştuğu, kuytu yer yani hela.... Ondan (heladan) gelmek, hadesten (abdest bozmaktan) kinayedir. Çünkü mu'tâd olan insanların ihtiyaç gidermek (abdest boz¬mak) isteyenlerin kendisini insanların gözlerinden gizlemek üzere helaya (tenha bir yere) girmesidir... "Veya kadınlara dokunursunuz." Kadınlara dokunmak, erkeğin derisinin kadının derisine dokunmasıdır. Derinin dokunması ise cimâdan kinayedir. Bu gibi kinayeler, "Âdâb-ı Kur'âniyye"dendir. Tasrih edilip açık ifade edil¬mesi müstehcen olan şeyler (kinaye yoluyla ifâde edilir....) "Suya gücünüz yetmezse," Suyu bulmamaktan murad; suyu kullanma imkanını bula¬mamaktır. Kullanılma imkanı bulunmayan şeyler, kaybolmuş (yok) gibidirler... (Bütün bu durumlarda kişi ne yapsın?) "O vakit de, temiz bir toprağa teyem¬müm edin..." Yer yüzünde temiz bir şeye kasd edin. kelimesi, yeryüzü demektir, ister toprak olsun veya olmasın... Yeryüzüne .l-aM denilmesi, yeryüzünün geniş ve te¬miz olmasındandır. "tayyib" kelimesi, temiz manasınadır. Yer ister müm¬bit olsun ister olmasın fark etmez. Hatta üzerinde toprak bulun¬mayan bir kaya farz etsek, yine teyemmüm alan kişi, ellerini ka¬yaya vurur ve mesheder. İmam-ı A'zam Ebû Hanife hazretlerine göre teyemmümde bu kâfidir. Teyemmümün Alınışı (Teyemmüm nasıl alınır?) "Niyetle, ondan yüzlerinize ve ellerinize mesh eyleyin." O temiz toprağa, demektir. Ellerinizi dirseklere kadar meshedin, demektir. Rivayet olundu: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, teyemmüm aldı ve ellerini dir¬seklerine kadar mesnetti." Çünkü teyemmüm abdeste bedel (abdest yerine) alınmak¬tadır. Mümkün olduğu kadar abdest kadar alınır. (Âyet-/ kerimede geçen) be (harfi cerri) mezîd'tir (tezyin ve tahsîn-i kelâm için gelmiştir..) (min harfi cerri ise) gayenin iptidası içindir. Manâsı: Sonra her iki elinizi toprağın üzerine koyun, faslı ge¬rektirecek haleli yapmaksızın yüzünüzü ve ellerinizi (kollarıyla be¬raber) meshedin, demektir. Abdest ve Teyemmümün Hikmeti "Allah'ın muradı değildir," Namaz için tahareti emretmesi veya teyemmümü emret¬mesinden muradı, (Allah'ın muradı ne değildir?) "Sizi sıkıntıya koşmak (değil)"... Dinde size sıkıntı verip tazyik yapmak değil. "Ve lâkin o sizi pampâk etmek..," Sizi arındırmak ve günahlardan temizlemek istiyor. Çünkü abdest günahlara kefarettir. Rivayet olundu: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Hangi kişi, namaz kılmayı murad ederek, abdest almaya kalktı da sonra ellerini (nin içini) yıkadığı zaman ilk su damlası ile beraber bütün hataları dökülür. Mazmaza ve istinşak ettiği (ağzını ve burnunu temizlediği) zaman; ilk damla ile beraber onun dilinden ve dudaklarından bü¬tün hataları dökülür. Yüzünü yıkadığı zaman, ilk damla ile beraber onun gözlerin¬den ve kulaklarından hataları dökülür. Ellerini dirseklerine kadar ve ayaklarını yıkadığı zaman, ken¬disine ait olan (işlemiş olduğu) bütün günahlardan ve hatalardan salim olup annesinden doğduğu gün gibi (günahsız) olur." Veya "Ve lâkin o sizi pampâk etmek..." kavl-i şerifin m'anâsıj su ile temizlik özürlendiği zaman, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri sizi toprak ile temizlemek istiyor, demektir. (2/356) Ve tamamlamak istiyor." Bedenlerinizi temizleyen ve günahlarınıza kefaret olanları si¬ze meşru kılmakla (tamamlamak istiyor. Neyi tamamlamak isti¬yor?) "Üzerinizdeki nimetini..." Dinde... Veya Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, ruhsat nimetiyle azi¬metler nimetini size tamamlamak istiyor. Ruhsat: Özürlere binâen meşru kılınandır. Azimet ise, asaleten meşru kılınandır. "Umulur ki şükredesiniz..." Allah'ın nimetlerine şükredersiniz.... Kalp Temizliği Bil ki elbisenin temizliğinden maksûd olan elbisenin (içten) uzak olan dış düzeyini temizlemektir. Beden temizliğinden mak¬sat ise yakın olan kabuğunu temizlemektir. (Önemli olan) Kalp temizliğidir. Çünkü Kalp, bâtının (için) Özüdür. Kalbi necis olan ahlaklardan temizlemek; temizliklerin en mühimidir. Lakin zahirî temizliğin yine nurunun aydınlığının kalbe tesiri ise gerçekten açıktır. Büyük bir tesiri vardır. Çünkü sen güzel (adâb ve usûlüne göre) abdest aldığında ve sen zahir temizliğini büyük bir şuurla yaptığın zaman; (daha önce) kalbinde görmediğin; büyük bir inşi¬rah (açıklık, fütuhat ve) safiyeti kalbinde bulursun. Bu (kişinin abdest almasıyla kalbinde hafiflik, inşirah, fütu¬hat ve duruluk hissetmesi,) melekût alemiyle mülk âleminin ara¬sında bulunan ve sır olan bir alâkadandır... Bedenin zahiri, âlem-i şahâdet'ten; kalbi ise "âlem-i melekûf'tendir. Kalbin marifetlerinden insanın azalan etkilendiği ve tesiri uzuvlarda göründüğü gibi... Efendimize (s.a.v.) Sevdİrilenler Bu şekilde bazen de âlem-i şahadetten olan azaların tesiri de kalpte görülür. Bundan dolayı namaz, azaların hareketleri ol¬masıyla beraber, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, namazı emretti. Ve yine bundan dolayı, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, namazı dünyadan ve dünyanın içinde olanlardan kıldı. Ve buyurdular: Dünyadan bana üç şey sevdirildi: 1- Kadın, 2- Güzel koku, 3- Gözümün nuru namazda kılındı." Zahirin Bâtına Tesiri Vardır Zahiri temizliğin eserinin ve feyzinin bâtın üzerinde görül¬mesini (akıldan ve şerîattan) uzak bir şey olarak görmeyin. Eğer bu sözün şeriattan delilini görmek istiyorsan, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin şu hadis-i şerifi üzerine tefekkür et: -"Beş şey beş şey sebebiyle meydana gelir: 1- Faiz yenildiği zaman, yere batmalar ve depremler olur. 2- Hâkimler bir tarafa kaydıkları (haksızlık ettikleri) zaman, yağmur kıtlığı olur. 3- Zina aşikâr olduğu zaman ölüm çoğalır. 4- Zekât verilmediği zaman hayvanlar (ve mallar) helak olur. 5- Zimmflere zulmedildiği zaman, devlet onların olur." Eğer sen mahsûsattan (görünen şeylerden) buna misâl is¬tersen bak; güneşe karşı tutulan bir aynada Allâhü Teâlâ hazret¬leri, nuru (ışığı) ayna vasıtasıyla aynanın hizasında olan bazı cisim¬lere ve eşyaya nasıl yansıtıyor? Ve'1-Hasıl Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, abdest ve teyemmümü taharet ve temizliğin sebeplerinden kıldı. Mutlak olarak temizliğe dikkat etmeli ve temiz olmaya çalışılmalıdır. Tevfîk Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerindendir... Hafız (k.s.) buyurduğu gibi: Ezelî nasîb yetişince, iskender'in aradığı Ab-ı hayat, Hızır Aleyhisselâm'a nasîb oldu. Tasavvufî Manâlar Bu âyet-i kerimede işaret edilen manâlar: "Eğer hasta iseniz," Dünya sevgisi hastalığıyla hasta iseniz... "Veya seferde olursanız," Hevâ-ü hevese tabi olma seferinde olursanız... "Veya biriniz hacet yerinden gelirse, Kadın, dünyadır. Lezzetlerden herhangi bir lezzeti tahsil e-derseniz. Şehvetlerden herhangi bir şehveti kaza etmeden gelirseniz, '" "Veya kadınlara dokunur...," "Suya gücünüz yetmezse," tövbe ve istiğfar demektir. "O vakit de, temiz bir toprağa teyemmüm edin," (Meşâyih-i) Kiramın (ve mürşid-i kâmillerin) ayak tozları (toprağıyla) teyemmüm edin; çünkü o büyük günahları temizleyi¬cidir. Niyetle, yüzlerinize mesh eyleyin." Onların ayak tozlarını yüzlerinize mesnedin ve onların hiz¬metlerine koyulun. "Ve ondan ellerinize (mesh eyleyin)." Çünkü ondan. Kalp hastalıklarına şifâ ve günah hastalıkları¬na deva bulunmaktadır. "Allah'ın muradı sizi sıkıntıya koşmak değil..." Bu zelle ve küçük günahlardan... "Ve lâkin o sizi pampâk etmek..." Büyük günahlardan sizi temizlemek istiyor. Günahların en büyüğü Aflâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine şirk koşmaktır. Şeriklerin (şirk koşulan şeylerin) en büyüğü, Ma'bûd Teâlâ hazretlerinin vücuduy¬la beraber olan vücuttur... (Enâniyet sahibi olmaktır...) Bu mağ¬firet olunmayan bir günahtır. Ancak bu, toprağı üzerine saçmakla temiz olunur. Bu kirler, ancak bu kapıya (dergaha) yüz sürmek ve iltica etmekle temizlenir. "Ve üzerinizdeki nimetini tamamlamak (istiyor)" Onların (mürşid-i kâmillerin) hüviyet nurunun iksirlerini üze¬rinize saçmaları sebebiyle onların yüce himmetlerinin tasarrufla¬rının ateşiyle sizin "Enâniyet" bakırınızın erimesinden sonra, üze¬rinize nimetini tamamlamak istiyor ki; " umulur ki şükredesiniz...' Bu takdirde, "Hüviyet nuru" ile nimetin nurlarını görme hi dâyetine nail olursunuz. Te'vilât-i Necmiyye'de de böyledir. İslâm Nimetine Şükredin "Ve Allah'ın üzerinizdeki nimetini hatırlayın." İslâm nimetini hatırlayın. 0 nimeti vereni hatırlamanız ve ona şükretmeye teşvik içindir. Âdet Olarak Yapılan Şeyler Sual: Eğer denilse: İslâm nimetinin zikredilmesi; daha önce bu nimetin unutulduğunu hissettirir insana.... Devamlı olarak İslâmî vazifelerini yerine getirmekle meşgul olan bir Müslümanın İslâm nimetini unutması nasıl tasavvur edilebilir?" Cevap: Biz deriz ki: Bir şeyin vazifesine devam etmek ve onu sürekli yapmak, tabiî bir emir (olağan bir iş) menzilesine ve âdet mertebesine getirir. Böylece onun ilâhî bir nimet olduğu unutu¬lur. Ve o vazifelerin gereğini yapmak, tabiî bir işin gereğine tabi olmuş olur. Ve ibâdet olmaktan çıkar. Emre tabi olarak yapılmış olan şükür olmuş olur... (2/357) Biatle Alınan Mîsâk "Ve sizi, bağladığı o mîsâkım (unutmayın.)" Allah'ın ahdini unutmayın. O te'kidle sizden alınan misâki... "Ve sizi "semi'nâ ve etâ'nâ" (işittik ve itaat ettik) dediğiniz vakit," Kavl-i şerifi, Sizi kendisiyle bağladığı (misak)" kavli şerifinin zarfıdır. Kendisiyle takyîd (kayitlanmasının) faydası, ken¬disine riâyet etmenin vücûbunu ifâde etmektir. Onların kabulleri¬ni zikretmekle ve onların o misakları (ahdi) muhafaza etmeye ve gereğini yapmanın lüzumunu ifâde eder. Bu misâk, Müslümanların, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine bîat ettiklerinde, varlık, yokluk, genişlik, darlık, kolaylık ve zorluk anlarında başla ve gözle Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine uyacakla¬rına dair Müslümanlardan alınan misâk ve ahittir. "Allah'tan korkun." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin nimetini unutmak ve misâkı boz¬ma konusunda Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden korkun. "Çünkü Allah, bütün sinelerin künhünü bilir." Bütün gizliliklerini bilir. Tam ve sahih bir bağ ile sinelerinize bağlı olanı bilir. Sahibin kendisine ıtlâkı içindir. Onlardan dolayı sizi cezalandırır. Açıkça yapılan ameller hakkında zannınız nedir? (Gizli amellere ceza veren Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri aşikâr yapılan amelle¬re haydi haydi ceza verir değil mi?) Varlık Nimeti Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin mü'minlere vermiş olduğu ilk nimet, bütün mevcudattan önce, mü'minleri, adem zulmetinden vücûd nuruna çıkarmasıdır. (Yani mü'minleri yokluğun karanlı¬ğından varlığın nuruna çıkarıp onlara "varlık nimeti" vermesi¬dir....) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri mü'minleri, "ahsen-i takvîm" (en güzel yaratılış) üzerine yarattı. Onları sırât-ı müstakim (doğru yola) hidâyet bulacak ve onları "Ben sizin Rabbiniz değilmiyim?" hitabını işitecek ve, "Evet" (Sen bizim Rabbİmizsin)" diye Cevap verebilecek halde yaratıldılar. Mü'minlerin işitmeleri ve itaat etmeleri, Allâhü Teâlâ haz¬retlerinin bir tevfîkiyyetidir. Eğer (ilâhî) "tevfîk" (ve Rabbânî başa¬rı) olmasaydı o zaman elbette onlarda; rezil, sapık ve isyan ehli gibi; "işittik ve isyan ettik" derlerdi. Bîat Düstûrları Abdurrahman bin Avf bin Malik el-Eşceî (r.a.) hazretlerin¬den rivayet olundu. Buyurdular: -"Biz, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin huzurunda dokuz, se¬kiz veya yedi (kadar) kişiydik... -"Siz Allah'ın Resulüne bîat etmez misiniz?" buyurdu. Hal¬buki biz daha yeni bîat etmiştik. -"Biz sana bîat ettikî Ya Resûlallah (s.a.v.)!" dedik. 0: -"Siz Rasûlüllah'a bîat etmez misiniz?" buyurdu. -"Biz sana bîat ettik! Ya Resûlallah (s.a.v.)!" dedik. Efendi¬miz (sa.v.) hazretleri; -"Siz Allah'ın Resulüne bîat etmez misiniz?" buyurdu. (Râvî) buyurdu: -"Biz ellerimizi uzattık!" ve; -"Biz sana bîat ettik! Ya Rasûlallah (s.a.v.)! Neyin üzerine bî¬at edeceğiz?" dedik. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: 1- Allah'a ibâdet etmeye, 2- Ona hiçbir şey şirk koşmamaya, 3- Beş vakit namaz kılmaya, (oruç, hac, zekat ve cihat gibi dinî vazifeleri yerine getirmeye....) 4- Allah (ve resulünün) emirlerine itaat etmeye, 5- Gizli ve aşikâr isyan etmemeye, 6- İnsanlardan hiçbir şey istememek üzere bana bîat edi¬niz..." (Zaman geçti...) Gerçekten bu kişilerden birinin atı üzerin¬deyken kamçısı yere düştüğünde, onu kendisine vermesi için kimseden istemediklerini ve kamçılarını almak için kendilerinin attan indiklerini gördüm..." Allah Yolunda Kınanmak Ebû Zer Gifâri (r.a.) buyurdular: -"Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, beş kere benden bîat aldı. Yedi kere de bunu kuvvetlendirip tevsik etti. Dokuz kere de; Allah yolunda levm eden (kınayan) bir kimsenin kınamasından kork¬mamak (aldırış etmemek) üzere; Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini üzeri¬me şahit tuttu." Yine Ebû Zer Gifârî (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Bu¬yurdular: -"Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri bana buyurdular: -"Gizli ve aşikâr işlerinde Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden kork¬manı ve takvâlı olmanı tavsiye ederim. Bir kötülük yaptığın zaman hemen ardından İyilik yap! Hiçbir kimseden bir şey isteme! Hatta kamçın elinden düşse bile... Emânet alma...!" Hafız Şirâzî (r.h.) buyurdular: "Vefa ve and, iyidir. Ve eğer öğrenirsen.... Yoksa sen her kimi görürsen Zâlim bilirsin..." Allah'ım bizleri, ahidlerini ifâ edenlerden eyle! Amîn Adalet Yüce Meali: Ey o bütün iman edenler! Allah için duran hâkimler, adalet numunesi şahitler olunuz ve sakın bir kavme buğzunuz sizi ada¬letsizliğe sevk etmesin. Adalet edin. Takvaya en yakın olan o-dur. Allah'tan korkun; muttaki olun. Çünkü Allah her ne yapar¬sanız habîr'dir.8 Allah, o iman edip salih amelleri yapan kullarına şöyle va'd buyurdu: Hem mağfiret var onlara, hem ecr~i azîm...9 Küfredip, âyetlerimizi tekzib edenlere de şu: Onlar ashabı cahîm...10 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "Ey o bütün iman edenleri Allah için duran hâkimler olun." 1 - Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin emirlerini ikâme edin, 2- Alİâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin emir ve yasaklarına sanlın. 3- Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin emir ve yasaklarını ta'zîm edin. 4- Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin hukukuna riâyet et... "Adalet numunesi şahitler olunuz." Yani adaletle demektir. Haberden sonra haberdir.. . Buğz ve Adalet "Ve sakın sizi sevk etmesin." Asla sizi hamletmesini "Bir kavme olan buğzunuz." Müşriklere karşı olan şiddetli buğzunuz onlara karşı sizi sevk etmesin; "Adaletsiz etmek üzere..." Onlar hakkında adaleti terk etmeye ve helal (ve caiz) olma¬yan şeyleri onlar hakkında irtikâb etmeye sizi sevk etmesin. (Me¬selâ:) 1- Müsle yapmak, 2- İftira etmek, 3- Kadınları öldürmek, 4- Çocukları öldürmek 5- Kalblerinize şifâ veren ahidleri bozmak 6- Ve adaletin dışına çıkarak; benzeri adaletsizlik ve haksız¬lıklar yapmayın. Takva ve Adalet "Adalet edin... O'dur." Adalet, "Takvaya en yakın olan..." Kendisiyle emr olunduğunuz.... Kâfirler hakkında adaletli olmak bu derece vacib olduğuna göre, Müslümanlar hakkında adaletli davranmak hakkında sizin zannınız nedir? (Müslümanlar hakkında daha çok adaletli olmak gerekmez mi?) "Allah'tan korkun;" Emirlerin meliki ve âhiret yolun takvadır... Vaad ve Vaîd "Çünkü Allah her ne yaparsanız nabîr'dir." Amellerinizden haberdârdır. Onlara göre sizi cezalandırır (amellerinize karşılık verir.) Bu cümlenin mazmunu (içerdiği ma¬nâ) "vaad" (ilâhî müjde) ve "vaîd" (cehennemle korkutma ve teh¬dit) manâları üzerine mebnîdir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin taat ve ibâdeti cihetinden kendi¬sinden korkanlara "vaad" (güzel mükâfatlar) vardır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden korkmayan, taat ve ibâdetleri ihlâl edenlere ise vaîd (korkutma ve tehdit) manâsı vardır. (Bu incelikten dolayı) buyurdu: "Allah, o iman edip salih amelleri yapan kullarına vaad etti" Adalet ve takva da sâlih amellerin cümlesindendir. "vaad etti" fiilinin ikinci mefûlü mafzûftür. O da "cennet" kelimesidir. Bu mevzunun gayrisinde açıklandığı üze¬re.... "Hem mağfiret var onlara..." Günahlarına mağfiret var... "Ve hem ecr-i azîm..." (2/3S8) Onlar için cennette büyük bir sevap var. Bu cümle mahzûfü tefsir etmektedir. Sebebin müsebbibi tefsir etmesi kâbilindendir. Çünkü cennet, mağfiretten ve ecrin hâsıl olmasından sebeptir. Bu cümlenin i'râb'dan mahalli yoktur. İnkâr ve Tekzîb Ehli "Küfredip, âyetlerimizi tekzib edenler..." Bu okunan, adalet ve takvayı emreden nusûs-ı kâtıanın da cümlesinden olduğu âyetleri (Kur'ân-ı kerimi) yalanlayanlar! "İşte onlar!" "Ashabı cahîm..." Ebedî kalmak üzere cehennem ateşine girerler. Bunda mü'minlere olan vaadin ziyâde olması manâsı da vardır. Çünkü mü'minlerin düşmanlarına ulaşan vaîd; mü'minlerin kalblerine şifâ veren ve mü'minlerin onlardan görmüş oldukları eziyet, me¬şakkat ve zulmün giderilmesi gibi bir manâsı vardır. Zira insan, düşmanlarının zelil ve hakîr olmasıyla sevinirler. Âdil Olmak Şart Bil ki: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, mü'minlere adaletli olma emrini açık açık buyurdu. Ve yine Aliâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, adaletin takvadan bir mekanda olduğunu beyan etti; insanlara zulüm ve cevr-u cefâ işlemeyi nehyettikten sonra... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, zulüm ve haksızlığın hevâ-ü hevesin gereği olduğunu beyân etti. Çünkü insanı adaletten sapmaya ve zulme sevk eden (âmil) buğz ve kin¬dir. Mü'mine düşen âdil olmaktır. Dostların ve düşmanların hak¬kında adaletli davranmaktır. Hususiyetle, kendi nefsin hakkında, ehlin ve evlâdın hakkında çok âdil olmalısın.... Zira varid oldu: "Hepiniz çobansız ve hepiniz gözetiminizin altında bulunan¬lardan sorumlusunuz. İmam (idareci) çobandır, raiyetinde (emrinin altındaki tabaasından) sorumludur. Kişi, ailesinin çobanıdır, raiyetinden sorumludur. Kadın çobandır, kocasının evinden sorumludur. Hizmetçi çobandır, efendisinin malından sorumludur Nûşirevan'ın Tahtmdaki Yazı Nûşirevân'ın tahtında şunlar yazılı bulunmuştu: "Mülk, ancak imaretle olur. imaret, ancak, (devlet) adamlarıyla olur. (Devlet) adamları, ancak mal ile olur. Mal, ancak imaretle olur. İmaret ise ancak vatandaşlar arasında adaletle olur. (Ülkesini adaletle idare eden bir) sultan, vatandaşlarının yapmış olduğu bütün hayırlarda onlara ortaktır." Hafız Şirâzî (r.h.) buyurdular: "Şahlara yüz yıllık bir ömrü, Zühd ve takva ile geçirmek, Bir saati adaletle geçirmek Ve adalet dağıtmak kadar ancak olur...." Hikaye(Zulüm) Muhammed bin vasi ( r.h.) Muhammed bin Vasî (zamanın) din büyüklerindendi. Bir gün vaktin (Basra) Valisi olan Bilâl bin Bürde'nin yanında idi. Bilâl bin Bürde, büyük bir saltanat ve hayat içindeydi. Önce onun ni¬metlerini ve bulunduğu saltanatı seyretti. Nimetler içinde oturan vali Bilâl bin Bürde, Muhammed bin Vasî hazretlerine sordu: -"Şu gördüğünüz hanemiz (sarayımız) hakkında ne dersin?" Muhammed bin Vasî (r.h.) buyurdular: -"Haneniz güzel; lakin cennet bundan daha güzeldir! (Senin bu sarayın) kişiyi cehennem ateşini hatırlamaktan gaflete dü¬şürmektedir... Bilâl bin Bürde, kendisine sordu: -"Kader babında (hakkında) ne dersin?" Muhammed bin Vasî (r.h.) buyurdular: -"Şu an mezarlıklarda medfûn olan arkadaşlarını düşün; onlar, kader sorusuyla meşgul değiller (kaderi yaşıyorlar...) Bilâl bin Bürde; -"Bana dua eti" dedi. Muhammed bin Vasî (r.h.) hazretleri, -"Duamı ne edeceksin? Senin kapının önünde mazlumların âhı olduğu müddetçe duam sana fayda etmezi Onların (mazlum¬ların) bedduaları, bütün dualardan önce gelir... Zulüm etme, be¬nim duama hacet yoktur..." Âlimler Zâlimler "Aynü'l-Meânî" isimli kitabda buyurulclu: Âlim (ve evliya) kişi, zâlimlerin bekasına dua etmekten ken¬disini korumak için asla zâlimlerin meclisine gitmemelidir ... (Hadis-i şerifte) varid oldu: -"Kim zâlim kişiye beka (mülk, saltanat ve hayatının devamı) İçin dua ederse; o kişi, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin arzında (yeryü¬zünde Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kullarına zulmedilmesini ve) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine isyan edilmesini gerçekten seviyor, de¬mektir." Muhakkak ki insanlara nasihat edip, yağcılığı terk etmek ge¬rekir. Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: -"Hak, Ömer (r.a.)'a bir dost bırakmadı," Şeyhü'l-Ekber (Muhyiddin-i Arabî k.s.) el-ethar buyurdular: -"Ben nasîhat ve tahkiki (incelemeyi) devam ettirdikçe, Onlar ikisi varlık (âlemin)de bana dost bırakmadılar.. Sa'dî (k.s.) buyurdular: Halka mutluluk veren sözleri söyle! Hiçbir kimse tutmazsa bile sen yine söyle! Özetle adaletin ahlakın en güzellerindendir... Hikâye Nûşirevân öldüğü zaman, onun tabutunu bütün memleke¬tinde gezdirdiler. Ve bir münâdî sürekli bağırıyordu: -"Bizden hakkı olan gelip alsın!" Kendi vilâyetinde (yönettiği ülkesinde) kendisinden bir kuruş alacağı olan bir kimse bulunmadı. Bundan dolayı Nûşirevân ada¬letle meşhur oldu. Hâtemü't-tayy, cömertlikle meşhur olduğu gibi... Hatta adalet neredeyse onun lakabı oldu. Onun hiç zulmü ve haksızlığı olmadığı için, adalet lafzı, onun üzerine mutlak ola¬rak kullanıldı. Adaletinin zuhuru sadece onu övmek içindir ... Zâlimlere Âdil Demek Amma bu zamanın sultanlarının zulüm, haksızlık, cevr-ü ce¬fâları ve adaletle vasıflanmamaları; onların üzerine "âdil" kelime¬sinin kullanılmasını menetti. Bu günün sultanlarına "âdil" adını kullanmak sadece sadece onları övmek için olmuş olur. Onlara sena okumak (onları övmek) ise hakikaten yalancılık (yağcılıktır) ve (hatta) küfürdür . Adil Kâfir ve Zâlim ... "Âdil" kelimesinin (Nuşirevân gibi) adaletle muttasıf olan in¬saflı bir kâfir hakkında kullanılması ve zâlim Müslümanlar hakkın¬da "âdil" vasfının kullanılmasının caiz olmaması; adaletin metane¬tinden dolayı değildir; belki sadece ve sadece adaletle zulmün birbirine zıt olmasından ve bir araya toplanmalarının mümkün olmamasındandır... Lideri ile çağırılacak "Zühratü'-Riyâd" isimli Kitapta buyuruldu: Kıyamet günü (sancaklar konulur:) Ebû Bekir (r.a.) hazretleri için sidk sancağı dikilir ve bütün sıddıklar onun sancağının altında toplanırlar. Ömer (r.a.) hazretleri için adalet sancağı dikilir, bütün âdil kişiler, onun sancağının altında toplanırlar. Osman (r.a.) hazretleri için sahavet (cömertlik) sancağı diki¬lir. Bütün cömert kişiler, onun sancağının altında toplanırlar. Ali (r.a.) hazretleri için, şahadet sancağı dikilir. Bütün şehit¬ler onun sancağının altında toplanırlar. Bütün fâkıhlar Muaz bin Cebel (r.a.)ın sancağı altında topla¬nırlar. Bütün zahitler, Ebü Zer Gifârî (r.a.)'ın sancağı altında toplanırlar. Bütün fakirler, Ebû Derdâ r.a.'ın sancağı altına toplanır¬lar. Bütün kurrâlar, Übey bin Ka'b (r.a.)'ın sancağı altına toplanırlar. Bütün müezzinler Bilâl-i Habeşî (r.a.)'ın sancağı altına toplanırlar. Zulmen öldürülen bütün maktul ve mazlumlar, Kerbelâ şehîdi Hazret-i Hüseyin (r.a.)'ın sancağı altında toplanırlar. Bütün bu açıklamalar; "Günün birinde her sınıf insanları imamlarıyla çağıraca¬ğız; o gün her kime kitabı sağ eliyle verilirse, işte onlar kitapla¬rını okuyacaklar ve kıl kadar zulmedilmeyecekler!" Âyet-i kerimesinin manâsı ve tefsiridir. Adaletin Hakikati? Adaletin hakikati, her şeyde, övülen orta yoldur. 1- Her işte, 2- Her sözde, 3- Her ahlakta orta yoldur. Bu orta yolda; "Onun için emir olunduğun gibi doğruluk et. Sen ve bera¬berinde tövbe eden de, aşın gitmeyin, çünkü 0, her ne yaparsa¬nız basîrdir." Âyet-i kerimesinde beyan edilen istikâmet ve orta yoldur. Buna nail olan kişi, gerçekten "kibrit-i ahmer" ve misk-i amber gibi olur. Hidâyet ve tevfîk Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerindendir. Âmin! Allah' İn Nîmeti Yüce Meali: Ey o bütün İman edenleri Anın Allah'ın üzerinizdeki o nimetini ki, bir vakit size bir kavim el uzatmayı kurmuştuda, 0 bunların ellerini size dokunmaktan menetmişti. Siz hep Allah'a korunun ve müminler yalnız Allah'a dayansınlar. Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "Ey o bütün iman edenler! Anın Allah'ın üzerinizdeki o nimetini ki..." £1ip "üzerinizde" câr ve mecrûru, "Allah'ın nimeti" kavl-i şerifine taalluk etmektedir. "Bir vakit bir kavim kurmuştu." "Nimet'in kendisi için zarftır. Yani onların kurduğu ve kastettiği zamanki ilâhî nimeti, hatırlayın, demektir. "Onlar size el uzatmayı (kastetmişlerdi)" Katletmek ve sizi helak edip öldürmek üzere size saldırdı... Saldınldığı zaman, "Ona el uzattı" denilir. Sövdüğü zaman da, "Ona dil uzattı." "O bunların ellerini size dokunmaktan menetmişti." "kastetti" fiilinin üzerine atıftır. Zikri murad edilen nimet işte budur... "kastetti" fiilinin zikredilmesi, kendisine olan ha¬cet, ziyâde olduğu zaman, bu işin vukûunun ilânı içindir. "Menetti" fiilinin başında ki,) (harfi) ta'kfb içindir. Nimetin tamamını ve kemâlini ifâde eder. Yani Allâhü Teâlâ haz¬retleri, onların ellerini size uzatmaktan, hemen düşünce ve kas¬tetmelerinin ardından onları sizden menetti. Yoksa size uzattık¬tan ve elleri size uzatılmış olduktan sonra sizden menetti, demek değildir. Bu (kavl-i şerifte) nimetin kemâline delâlet vardır. Bu (em¬niyet nimeti herhangi bir), korku, sarsılma ve dağılma şaibesi olmadan Allâhü Teâla hazretleri tarafından ihsan olundu. Zira onların el uzatmalarından sonra eğer onların ellerini defetmek (ve emniyet) nimeti olmuş olsaydı onun yerini alacağından asla şüphe yoktu. Allâhü Teâlâ Korur Rivayet olundu: Müşrikler, , "Usfân" da, "Zî Enmâr" ve "Zâtü'r-Rikâ"' gazve¬lerinde - bu savaş, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin yapmış olduğu ye¬dinci gazveleriydi...- Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri ve ashabını bera¬berce öğlen namazına kalkarken gördüler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) haz¬retleri ve ashabı öğlen namazını bitirdikten sonra müşrikleri bir pişmanlık kapladı... Müslümanlar namazda iken neden Müslü¬manlara saldırmadıklarına pişman olup kendilerini suçladılar. Kendi aralarında dediler ki: -"Müslümanların bundan sonra başka bir namazları daha var. 0 namaz kendilerine oğullarından, babalarından (ve bütün mallarından) daha sevimlidir." Bununla ikindi namazını kast edi¬yorlardı. Müşrikler, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri ve ashabı ikindi namazında iken kendilerine saldırmayı niyetlenip hazırlandılar. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, "Korku namazını " indirip meşru kıl¬makla, müşriklerin hile ve oyunlarını başlarına geçirdi. Yahudilerin Sû-i Kasti Denildi ki: Bu, şu rivayet edilen hâdisedir: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri beraberinde Hazret-i Ebû Bekir, Ömer (r.a.) hazretleri ve Ali (r.a.) hazretleri olduğu halde, "Benî Kurayza'ya geldi. Amr bin Ümmeyye'nin kendilerini müşrik zan¬nederek hata en öldürdüğü iki Müslümanın diyetini onlardan is¬tedi. Onlar: -"Evet! Ey Ebe'l-Kâsım! Sen otur! Ta ki biz sana yedirelim ve istediğiniz diyeti size verelim!"dediler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini kale duvarının dibine oturttu¬lar. Yahudiler, Efendimiz {s.a.v.) hazretlerini öldürmeye kastetti¬ler. Yahudilerden, Amr bin Cihâş büyük bir değirmen taşını kale¬den üzerlerine bırakmaya yeltendi. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Amr bin Cihâş'ın elini tuttu. Cebrail Aleyhisselâm indi. Hadiseyi Efen¬dimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine haber verdi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretle¬ri ( ve ashabı) oradan çıkıp gittiler. Beni Allah Korur Denildi: Bir de şu hadise vardır: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri (ve ashabı) sefer anında bir ye¬re konakladılar. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, geniş arazide asha¬bından ayrıldı. Kılıcını bir ağaca astı. (Kendisi de ağacın altında istirahat etti.) Bir Ârâbî geldi, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin a-ğaçta asılı olan kılıcını eline aldı. Ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine sordu: -"Seni şu an benden kim kurtaracak?" Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Allah..." Cebrail Aleyhisselâm, gelip Ârâbfnin elinden kılıcı düşürdü. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri kılıcı ellerine aldılar. Ve ona seslendi: -"Seni benden kim kurtaracak?" Ârâbî: -"Hiçbir kimse kurtaramaz!" dedikten sonra; -"Şahadet ederim ki, Allah'tan başka ilâh yoktur ve yine şa¬hadet ederim ki Muhammed (s.a.v.) Allah'ın (kulu ve) resulüdür!" diyerek Müslüman oldu. Korku ve Tevekkül "Siz hep Allah'a Korunun," Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin nimetlerinin hukukuna riâyet e-din. Şükrü ihlâl ederek nankörlük etmeyin! (2/360) "Ve yalnız Allah'a" Hassaten Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine, müstakil veya müşterek olarak başkasına değil... "müminler tevekkül etsinler...!" Muhakkak ki müminler, bütün hayırları onlara ulaştırmakta ve serleri defetmekte onlara kâfidir. Tevekkül Nedir? Bil ki, muhakkak tevekkül, bütün işlerinde Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine dayanmak ve itimat etmektir. Tevekkülün mahalli kalptir. Zahire göre hareket etmek kalbî tevekküle ters ve zıt değil¬dir. Bütün takdirin Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin tarafından olduğu ve dolayısıyla muhakkak ki bir şeyin zorluğu da Allâhü Teâlâ haz¬retlerinin takdiriyle olduğu gerçeği kula tam olarak tahakkuk et-tikten sonra, zahirî hareketler kalbî tevekküle zıt (ve manî) değil¬dir... Tevekkülün En Yüce Mertebesi Bil ki: Tevekkülün en yüce mertebesi, kişinin Allâhü Teâlâ hazret¬lerinin kudret elinin önünde, yıkayıcının elinde yıkanan ölü gibi olmasıdır... Mütevekkilin bütün hareketleri, Allâhü Teâlâ hazret¬lerinin ezelî kudretiyle olmaktadır. Bu ezelî takdir ise mü'minin Allah'a olan yakînî inancını daha da kuvvetlendirmektedir. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'm Tevekkülü tbrâhim Aleyhisselâm'ın tevekkülünü görmüyor musun? Nemrut ve kavmi İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'a el uzatıp (ve onu bağla¬yarak) ateşe atmayı kastettiklerinde, Cebrail Aleyhisselâm geldi. İbrahim Aleyhisselâm (mancınıkla atılmış ve daha ateşe düşmeden) havada idi... Cebrail Aleyhisselâm ona sordu: -"Bir hacet (ve dileğin) var mı?" İbrahim Aleyhisselâm, Hazret-i Cebrail'e senden hiçbir bir dileğim ve ihtiyacım yok... (Bu ara) tbrâhim Aleyhisselâm'ın ağzı (yani dili); -"Hasbiyallahü ve ni'mel vekfl, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri bana kâfidir! Ve O ne güze! vekildir!" demekle meşguldü. Efendimizin (s.a.v.) Tevekkülü Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin tevekkülüne bak! Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden ye ashabından müşriklerin ellerini defetti. Re'sen Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri ve ashabına saldırmaya kaadir olamadılar. Belki hallerin çoğunda akıllarına gelmeyen değişik belâlara müptela oldular. Müslüman¬lara düşündükleri ve tasarladıkları sû-i kast ve kötü maksatlarına ceza olarak hep belâya uğradılar. Mesnevi1 de buyuruldu: Âd ve Semûd'ün hikâyesini bir bak da peygamberlerin yüce¬liğini anla! Bu yere batma, başlarına taş yağma ve korkunç bir sesle helak olmak hep ruhun yüceliği için idi Tevekkül Tevekkül, mukarrabîn (Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine yakla¬şanların yüksek derecelerindendir. Mü'min kişiye düşen vazife, Övülen (tevekkül) sıfatlarıyla süslenmektir. Güzel bir siyret (gidiş¬le) tarik-i hakda yürümelidir. Hatâm (hikmet ehlinden) biri, bir adamın (hanesine) girdi. Yepyeni (güzel) ve (ev eşyası, halılar ve sergilerle) düşenmiş (ve donatılmış) bir ev gördü. Ev sahibini faziletten hâli ve erdemlik-ten yoksun görünce, öksürdü ve ev sahibinin yüzüne tükürdü. Ev sahibi: -"Ey hakîm (bilgi, irfan ve hikmet sahibi)! Bu ne sefahat (ve beyinsizlik)!" dedi. Hakîm kişi: -"Hayır, belki o (senin yüzüne tükürmem) hikmetin tâ ken¬disidir! Çünkü tükürük bu evde olan eşyanın en hasis ve değersi¬zine yapıştı. Zira sen Bâtınî ve kalbî faziletlerden hâli ve mahrum olduğun için; senin evinde gerçekten senden daha değersiz hiçbir şey görmedim!" dedi. Hikmet sahibi kişi bu sözleriyle, o kişiyi alçaklığına tembih etmek, lezzetlere ve şehevî arzulara dalıp giden ve bütün vakitle¬rini zahirinin imâr ve süsüne harcayan (fakat kalbî güzellik ve ibâ¬dete önem vermeyen) kişinin çirkinliğini söyleyerek onu uyarmak istedi. Hafız (r.h.) hazretleri buyurdular: Hakikî "Kalenderler" yarım arpaya (bile) almazlar. O hünerden (marifetten) âri olan o kişinin ipek kaftanını... İmtihan Dünyası Sonra bil ki: Her şey, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kaza ve takdiriyledir. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri dilediği şekilde kullarını imtihan etmeyi murad eder. Kullara düşen vazife, 1- Zorlukta, 2- Kolaylıkta 3- Sevinçte, 4- Üzüntüde, 5- Varlık ve 6- Yoklukta, 7- Her halinde Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine tevekkül etmektir. İsa Aleyhisselâm'ın Tevekküllar: Ebu Osman (r.h.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Buyurdu- İsa Aleyhisselâm bir dağ başında namaz kılıyor (ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine ibâdet ediyordu.) iblis aleyhilla'ne kendisine geldi. Ve -"Ey Isa! Sen her şeyin Allah'ın kaza ve kaderiyle olduğunu zanneden o kişi değil misin?" İsa Aleyhisselâm: -"Evetr dedi. Şeytan: -"Öyleyse kendini şu dağdan aşığıya at! Ve sonra bu Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin benim hakkımda olan takdiri idil" de. tsa Aleyhisselâm: -"Ey mel'ûnl Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kulları, imtihan eder. Kullar, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini imtihan edemezler. Kula düşen vazife, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine tevekkül etmek ve onun nimetle¬rine şükretmektir..." dedi. Yokluktan Var Olmak Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin nimetlerinin cümlesindendir: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin (bizleri ve bütün eşyayı) emriyle "adem zulmetinden (yokluk karanlığından) "vücûd nuruna" varlık aydınlığına çıkartması (büyük bir nimettir....) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri biliyor (ve bildiriyor ki:) Kulların yok¬luğa dönmeleri kendi sebepleri ve kendilerine de değildir; onların yokluktan çıkmaları kendileriyle olmadığı gibi... Kulların çıkmaları (yani adem zulmet"'inden, yokluk karanlı¬ğından) "vücûd nuruna" varlık aydınlığına çıkmaları) em¬rinin cezbesiyle idi... Yine kulların dönüşleri de "Dön" emrinin cezbesiyiedir... İlâhî İnayet ve Lütuf Kullara düşen vazife, 1- Aliâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin keremine ve fazlına bağlanıp sarılmaları, 2- Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin rızâsını talep etmek için koşmaları ve çalışmaları, 3- Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin emir ve yasaklarına muvâfik o-larak çalışmaları, 4- Allah yolunda Allah rızası için mücâhede etmeleridir ki, (belki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onlan bu ibâdetlerinden dolayı) ina¬yet ve lütuf cezbelerine hidâyet buyurur.... İsrail Oğulları Yüce Meali: Celâlim hakkı için ki, Allah Benî İsrail'den mîsak almıştı ve içlerinden on iki nakib göndermiştik. Ve Allah buyurmuştu: Haberiniz olsun, ben sizinle beraberim. Celâlim hakkı için, eğer siz namazı kılar, zekâtı verir ve resullerime inanır, kendilerine Kuvvetle yardım eder ve Allah'a karz-ı hasenle İkaz muamelesi yaparsanız, elbette tarafınızdan kabahatlerinizi kefaretlerim ve mutlak sizi altından nehirler akar cennetlere korum. Bundan sonra da içinizden her kim nankörlük eder, küfre saparsa, artık düz yolun ortasında sapmış, kendini zayi etmiş olur. Sonra bu mîsaklarını nakzettikleri içindir ki, biz onları la¬netledik ve kalblerini kaskatı ettik. Kelimeleri yerlerinden oyna¬tarak tahrif ederler... İhtar edildikleri hakikatlerden hazz almayı unuttular. İçlerinden pek azı müstesna olmak üzere, onlardan dâima bir hainliğe muttali olur durursun. Yine sen onlardan affet ve aldırma... Çünkü Allah ihsan edenleri sever. Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "Celâlim hakkı için ki, Allah Benî İsrail'den mîsak almıştı." And olsun ki, elbette Yahudi taifesinden ahd ve misak aldık. (Şu) kavl-i şerifde ki iltifat "Ve içlerinden on iki nakib gön¬dermiştik." Büyüklerin yolu üzere kelâmın akışı ve cereyan etmesi içindir. Veya peygamber göndermenin Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm vasıtası He olmasındandır.... ileri de geleceği üzere.... Nakîb Yani her sebtten (kabileden) kendilerinin üzerine kendi kavminin hallerini teftiş eden, inceleyen ve düzelten bir "nakîb" gönderdik. Veya onların emir olundukları emirleri, ifâ edeceklerine dair onlara kefil olan bir "kefir gönderdik, demektir.... Rivayet olundu: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, "akebe gecesi"nde "Ensâr" için on İki nakîb tayin etti. Nakîbin faydası şudur: Bir kavim üzerlerinde bir nakîb olduğunu bildiklerinde, bu durumları istikâmete en yakın hâl olur. {Kendilerine çeki düzen verip, istikâmet üzere olmaya çalışırlar...) (2/361) Nakîb ve arîf birbirlerinin nazir ve benzerleridir. Denildi ki: Nakîb, arîfin üzerindedir... Arîf Şir'atü'l-lslâm şerhinde buyurdu: Arîf, (yani "ma'rûf" bilinen) manasınadır. O da kavmin efendisi demektir. Mahalle veya kabileden bir cema-atin işlerini ikâme eden (işlerine bakan) kişidir. Onların işlerini görür ve Emîr, o kişiden cemaatin işlerini, hal ve durumlarının bilgisini alıp öğrenir. Arîf, reisin altında ve başkanlıktan başka bir şeydir. "İrâfet" lafız ve manâ bakamından "Siyâdet" gibidir. Ha-dis-i şerifte buyuruldu: "Muhakkak ki "İrâfet" hakdır. Elbette insanlara, arifler la¬zımdır. Ve lakin arifler cehennem ateşindedirler." İdarecilerin Çoğu Cehennemdedir Yani kavim siyâdeliği (idarecilik ve efendiliği), şer-i şerifte ca¬izdir. Çünkü onunla insanların maslahat ve faydaları tanzîm edilir. Meşguliyetleri halledilir. O bir maslahattır. İnsanlara olan acıma duygusu zarurî olarak idareciliğin olmasını gerektirir. Hadis-i şerifte geçen, "Ve lakin arifler cehennem ateşindedirler." Kavl-i şerifi ise, yani çokları cehennem¬dedir, demektir. Onlardan (kavmin idarecilerinden) zulümden kaçınan, sevap kazanır. Lakin olardan galip olan ise bunun hilafı yani zulüm ve haksızlık olduğundan dolayı (adaletle davranan o az idarecilerde) küllün (zâlim olan bütün idarecilerin) mecrasında zikredildiler... "Şerhüi-Mesâbih'te de böyledir. Sa'dî (r.h.) buyurdular: Riyaset (başkanlık ve idarecilik) çoklarının elinde hatâ'dır. Çünkü onların elleri Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden uzaktır. Gücün yetse bile halkın gönül dünyasını yaralama! Eğer yapacaksan kalplere sevgi tohumlarını ekî Allah İtaatkârlarla Beraberdir "Ve Allah buyurmuştu:" Sadece israil oğullarına buyurmuştu. Çünkü onlar, tergîb ve terhîb'e en çok muhtaç olanlardı. (Ne buyurmuştu:) "Haberiniz olsun, ben sizinle beraberim!" 1- ilim, 2- kudret 3- Ve nusret (ilâhîyardımla) sizinle beraberim... Sizin sözlerinizi işitiyorum, Sizin amellerinizi görüyorum, Sizin kalblerinizde olanları biliyorum, Ve bütün bunlara göre size ceza (amellerinize karşılık) vere¬ceğim! Burada kelâm tamam oldu. Sonra cümle-i şartiyye ile kavl-i şerif başladı. Ve İsrail oğullarına hitaben Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu: "Celâlim hakkı İçin, eğer siz namazı kılar, zekâtı verir ve resullerime inanır "Celâlim hakkı için, eğer siz kılar." (Neyi?) "Namazı."(daha?) "Ve verirseniz," (neyi?) Zekatı" (daha?) "Ve inanırsanız," (kimlere?) "Resullerime," Peygamberlerin hepsine iman ederseniz... "Celâlim hakkı için, eğer siz kılar." Kavl-i şerifin başında lâm harfi, mahzûf olan kasemin yerinde vaki olmuş-tur. "Ve kendilerine kuvvetle yardım eder..." Kendilerine yardım eder ve kendilerini kuvvetlendirirseniz... Bu menetmek ve defetmek demektir. Ta'zîr bundan gelir. Çünkü bir kişiye yardım eden ondan düşmanını defetmiştir. (Meselâ:) "Filanı kuvvetlendirdim" Yani ondan kötülüğü reddedecek şeyler yaptım, ondan kötülüğü savdım." demektir. "Ve Allah'a ikaz muamelesi yaparsanız." Hayır yollarına infak etmekle veya mendup olan sadakalarla tasadduk etmekle... Bu ikraz ile zekat çıkarmanın arasındaki fark zahir oldu. Çünkü zekât farzdır. (Nasıl ikraz ederseniz?) "Karz-ıhasen..." Karz-ı Hasen (Bir infak'ın karz-ı hasen olmasının şartlan:) 1- Halâ! maldan olması, 2- Kendi arzu ve ihtiyariyle vermesi, 3- Rağbet ederek (candan isteyerek) vermesi, 4- Vermede gönülsüz olmaması, 5- Vermek mecburiyetinde kaldığı için vermemesi, 6- Ihlâsla vermesi, 7- Riya şaibesinin olmaması, 8- Süm'â (işittirmek) duygusunun olmaması, 9- Desinler diye bir düşünce taşımaması, 10- Verdiğini menn (başa kakma) ile bulandırmaması, 11- Eziyet katmaması, 12- Ve benzeri dünyevî bir düşünce taşımaması şarttır... "Karz (ödünç)" kelimesinin nasb olması, masdariyet üzere olma ihtimali vardır. Çünkü masdarm ismidir Yani demektir. Şu kavl-i şerifte de olduğu gibi: "Bunun üzerine rabbi onu güzel bir kabul ile kabul buyur¬du, ve güzel bir surette yetiştirdi;" (âyet-i kerimesinde geçen, kelimesinde olduğu gibi... "yani manasınadır.... Mefûliyyet üzerine nasb olma ihtimali de vardır. Karz edilen malın ismidir. Bu Misaklara Bağlı Olanların Günahları Silinir (Siz bunları yaparsanız:) "Elbette tarafınızdan kabahatlerinizi kefaretlerim." Lam harfinin delaletiyle kendisine delâlet eden kasemin ce¬vabi olup, şart/n cevabi yerine geçerlidir. "Ve mutlak sizi cennetlere korum." Bostanlara ve bahçelere... (Öyle cennetler ki?) "Altından akar..." Ağaçlarının ve meskenlerinin altında akar... (ne?) "Nehirler." Dört nehir akar... Zarûreten te'hîr olundu. Tahliyet, tahaliyetin üzerine takad¬düm olundu. İnkâr Edenler Sapıtmışlardır "Her kim küfre saparsa," Peygamberlerimi inkâr ederse.,. Ve şart makamında sayılan bu şeyleri (yani; Namaz kılmayı. Zekat vermeyi, Peygamberlere iman etmeyi, Peygamberlere yardım etmeyi, Karz-ı hasenle ikraz etmeyi....) inkâr ederse demektir. Bu kavl-i şerifin başında ki fe harfi, (tertip için olup) "kim inkar ederse," (kavli şerifinde geçen küfreden kişinin) hükmünü; iman eden kişinin hükmü üzerine tertibini be¬yân etmektedir. Tergîb ve terhibikuvvetlendirmektedir... "Bundan sonra," Katî iman icâbeden büyük vaadin kendisine taalluk ettiği te'kîd olunan şartlardan sonra.... "Sizden," "inkâr etti" fiilinin failinin hâl vaki olan zamire taalluk "Artık düz yolun ortasında sapmış, etmektedir. kendini zayi etmiş olur." Açık oian yolun ortasından apaçık dalâlete düşerek, fahiş bir hata ile hatâya düşüp, asla kendisiyle beraber bir özür beyân e-dilmeyen bir sapıklık... Bundan önce inkâr eden kişiler bunun hilâfınadır... Zira belki o kişilerin bir şüphesi olup onun için bir mazeret olması tevehhüm edilebilir... (2/362) İsrâil Oğullarının Misakı Bozmaları Rivayet olundu: İsrail oğulları, Firavunun helâkından sonra Mısıra yerleştikle¬rinde, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kendilerine Şam toprağında olan "Erîh"a şehrine yürümelerini emretti. Erîh'a şehrinin bin (kadar) köyü vardı. Ve köy (ve kasabada) da bin (kadar) bağ ve bahçe vardı. "Kenan'ların Cebbarları (ve zorbaları) orada oturuyordu. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, (Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm vâsıtası ile) onlara (İsrail oğullarına) buyurdu: -"Ben size kendisinde karar kılacağınız bir diyar yazdım... Ona gitmek üzere yola çıkın. Gidin orada bulunanlarda savaşın. Muhakkak ben sizlere yardım edeceğim!" Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri (bu vahiyden sonra) Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'a; her sebt (kabile)den emîn bir nakîb edinmesini emretti. Bu nakîblerin her bîri, kavminin ilâhî emirleri ifâ edecek¬lerine dair kavimlerinin üzerine kefil olmaları için birer kişi seçme¬sini emretti. Bu kişiler, onların üzerine misâk olacaklardı. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm onlardan nakîbler seçti, israil oğullarından misaklar aldı. Bu seçilen nakîblerde İsrail oğullarının ilâhî emirlere boyun eğeceklerini taahhüt ettiler. Müsâ Aleyhisselâm onlarla yola çıktı. Kenan toprağına yaklaştıklarında, nakîbler gönderdi. Bu nakîbler, gidip Kenan ilinde istihbarat topladılar. Kendi¬lerine öğretilen şekilde hareket ediyorlardı. Bu nakîbler, orada iri cüsseli, kuvvetli, heybet sahibi ve insan azmanı kişiler gördüler. Korktular. Döndüler. (Yuşa Aleyhisselâm ve hazret-i Kaüb hariç diğerleri) gördüklerini kavimlerine anlattılar. Halbuki Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm onları gördüklerini İsrail oğullarına anlatmaktan menetmişti. Nakîblerin hepsi misâkı bozdular; sadece Yahûdâ kabilesinin nakîbi olan Kâlib bin Yuknâ ile Yusuf bin Efrâyim kabi¬lesinin nakîbi olan Yuşa bin Nun es-Sıddîk aleyhisselâm, olup bi¬tenleri anlatmadılar. (Misaklanna bağlı kaldılar...) Üc Bin Unuk (zayıf bir rivayetle) Denildi ki: Nakîbler, istihbarat için Kenan iline gittiklerinde, Ûc bin ünuk ile karşılaştılar. Ûc bin Unuk'un üç bin üç yüz otuz üç (3333) zira ve sülüs zira (ve bir zirâ'm üçte biri kadar) uzunluğu vardı. Üç bin sene yaşındaydı. Boğazı bulutlara değiyordu. Bulut¬lardan su içiyordu. Denizlerin dibine eline uzatıyor, balık yakalıyor (o balıkları bir şey saplayarak ellerini) havaya güneşe doğru kaldı¬rıyor ve bizzat güneşin kendi sıcaklığında balıkları pişirip yiyordu. Rivayet olunur ki: Nuh Aleyhisselâm'ın tufanında su bütün yer yüzünü kapla¬dığında, Ûc bin Unuk bir dağın üzerindeydi. Nuh Aleyhisselâm'ın tufanının suyu ancak Ûc bin Unukun dizlerine kadar çıkmıştı, (yani Nuh Aleyhisselâm'ın tufanında gemiye binmediği halde suda boğulmayanlardan biriydi.)299 Ûc bin Unuk'un annesi, Unuk, Adem Aleyhisselâm'ın kızla¬rından biriydi. Onun oturduğu yer topakta bir kile kadar yer idi. (Ûc bin Unukun annesi Unuk oturduğunda kfle kadar yeri kaplar¬dı. Ûc bin Unuk, bu on nakîb ile karşılaştığında, başının üzerin¬de bir demet odun olduğu halde (ormandan) geliyordu. Ûc bin Unuk onları eliyle tuttu. Ve başının üzerinde bulunan odun deme¬tinin içine koyup evine getirdi. Onları hanımının önüne döktü. Ve eşine; -"Bizi öldürmeyi kasteden şu adamlara baki" dedi. Eşi: -"Bunları ayağımın altında ezeyim mi?" dedi. Ûc bin Unuk; -"Hayır! Onları öldürme! Yollarını serbest bırak gitsinler; ka¬vimlerine gördüklerini anlatsınlar!" dedi. Böyle yaptılar. Kenânlılann Bağ ve Bostanları Rivayet olundu: Ûc bin Unuk İsrail oğullarının nakîblerini kolunun yeni içine koyarak; onları götürüp meliklerinin önüne döktü. Onlara: -"Haydi kavminize dönünî Gidin onlara gördüklerinizi anla¬tın!" dedi. Onların (Cebbarların bağlarının) üzüm salkımlarını ancak beş kişi taşıyabilirdi veya dört kişi, kendi aralarında bir ağaçla taşırlar¬dı. Yine onların narları parçalanıp habbeleri çıkarıldığı zaman, bir nar kabuğunun içine beş kişi rahatlıkla girebilirdi Böylece onlar, kendi hallerini İsrail oğullarının nakîblerine tam tanıtmış oluyorlardı. Nakîblerin Misaklarını Bozmaları Nakîbler, döndüklerinde, bazıları bazılarına; -"Eğer siz bu kavmin (Cebbarların) halini îsrâil oğullarına haber verecek olursanız, hepsi Allah'ın peygamberi Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'dan yüz çevirirler. Lakin (gelin bu hadiseyi) israil oğullarından gizleyin; sadece Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm ve Hazret-i Ha¬run'a anlatın! (Hiç olmazsa) onlar ikisi, hadiseyi tahlil edip görüş¬lerini beyân ederler.." Bazıları bazılarından bu söz üzerine birbirinden misâk (kati söz) aldılar. Sonra Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın yanına gittiler. Beraberlerinde Cebbarların üzüm tanelerinden bir habbe vardı. Bir deve ağırlı-ğındaydı. Ahidlerini bozdular. Her biri kendi kavmini Cebbarlarla sa¬vaşmaktan alıkoymaya başladı. Orada gördüklerini kavimlerine anlattılar. Ancak Kâlib ve Yuşa Aleyhisselâm gördüklerini gizledi¬ler, misaklarma bağlı kaldılar... Ûc Bin Unuk'un Öldürülmesi (Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm, kendisine inanan kişilerle beraber sa¬vaşa çıktı.) Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın askerlerinin (bulunduğu ve kap¬ladığı meydan) bir Fersah uzunluğunda ve bir Fersah genişlîğindeydi. Ûc bin ünuk geldi. Onlara baktı. .Sonra dağa geri döndü. Dağdan Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın askerlerinrn kuşattığı meydanı kap¬layacak büyüklükte bir kaya kopardı. O kayayı Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın askerlerinin üzerine bırakmak ve hepsini öldür¬mek için başının üzerinde taşımaya başladı. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Hüdhüd kuşunu gönderdi. Hüdhüd kuşu, gagasıyla o kayayı Ûc bin Unuk'un başının hizasından del¬meye başladı. Kaya delindi ve Ûc bin Unuk'un boynuna geçti. Ûc bin Unuk sarsıldı, dengesini kaybetti, yere düştü. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm ona yöneldi. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın boyu, on zira idi. Asâ'da on zira idi. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm on zira kadar da havaya sıçradı. Böylece Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'ın asası, Ûc bin Unuk'un to-puklarına yetişti. O baygındı. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm onu öldürdü. Dediler: Ûc bin Unuk'a (Mûsâ aleyhisselâm ile beraber) bir cemaat saldırdı. Ellerindeki hançerler (ve kılıçlarla) onun başını kesip öl¬dürdüler... Sünnetüllah Sünnetüllah böyledir. O evliya (ve dostlarına) yardım etmek istediği zaman, hiçbir kimsenin aklına gelmeyecek bir ile yardım eder. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin her işinde tam bir hikmet, kusur¬suz ve her şeye şâmil olan bir maslahatı vardır. Kırklar Bil ki: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'in ümmetinin i-çinde, zaruret ânında kendilerine başvurmak için on iki nakîb kıl¬dı... Bunun gibi Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, inayetinin kemâliyle bu ümmetin içinde de her halde ve her zamanda necîb, ebdâl ve evliyanın en azizlerinden kırklar kıldı. (2/363) Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdukları gibi: -"Ümmetin İçinde, kırklar, İbrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın ahlakı, yediler, Isa Aleyhisselâm'ın ahlakı ve biri de benim ahlakım üzere olur." Bunlar, kendi mertebeleri, dereceleri, mevki ve makamları¬na göre bu ümmetin eminleridirler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdukları gibi: -"Onların sebebiyle rıziklanırsınız ve onların sebebiyle yağ¬mur yağar ve onların sebebiyle Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri belâları defeder. Kutub, Üçler, Yediler ve Kırklar Ebû Osman el-Mağribî (k.s.) buyurdular: Budala (seçkin velilerin sayıları) kırktır. Ümenâ (emin velilerin sayıları) yedidir. Hülefâ, ümmetten (halife derecesinde olan velilerin sayılan) üçtür. Kutub, bir kişidir. Kutub, hepisini bilir... Hepsini takip eder. Hiçbiri onu tanı¬maz. Ve hiçbiri onun sırlarına vakıf olamaz. Kutub, ümmetin halifeleri olan üç büyük evliyanın imamıdır. Kutub, onları bilir ve tanır; ama onlar kutubu tanımazlar. Halifeler (yani) üçler, (üç halife) ise, evliyanın emini olan ye¬dileri tanırlar. Ama yediler, üçleri tanımazlar. Yediler, ebdaldan olan kırklan tanırlar. Kırklar yani ebdallar ise yedileri tanımazlar. Kırklar ise, bu ümmetin içinde olan diğer evliyayı tanırlar. Evliyadan hiçbiri onları tanımaz. Kırklardan biri (vefat ile) eksildiği zaman onun yerine diğer evliyadan herhangi biri konulur. Yedilerden biri noksan olduğu zaman onun yerine kırklar¬dan biri konulur. Üçlerden biri noksan olduğu zaman ise, onun yerine yedi¬lerden biri konulur. Kutub, evliyanın adetlerinin içinde sayısı bir olan ve kendisi sebebiyle halkın adedinin kıvamı o büyük zat geçip gittiği (tasar¬ruf devresi sonu erdiği) zaman, üçlerden bir zât onun yerine ko¬nulur. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, kıyametin kopma saatine izin verin¬ceye kadar, bu minval üzere devam edip gider.... Te'vilât-i Necmiyye'de de olduğu gibi... Kutub ve Diğer Halifelerin Vazifeleri Şeyhü'l-Ekber k.s. el-athar (Muhyiddin-i Arabî) hazretleri buyurdular: Kutub, merkezi muhafaza eder. Sağ İmaın, âlem-i ervahı muhafaza eder, Sol İmam, ise cesetler âlemini muhafaza eder. Dört evtâd (dörtler ise:) Doğu, batı, güney ve kuzey (cihet¬lerini) muhafaza ederler. Yedi ebdâl (yediler) ise, üst ve alt yönünden yer kürenin ik¬limlerini muhafaza ederler. Muhyiddin-i Arabî Hazretlerinin sözleri sona erdi. "Kitabü'I-Azîme" de böyledir. İsmail Hakkı der ki Bu latîf meclisleri toplayan şu fakır buyurur: -"Ben şeyhim, senedim (biricik dayanağım), cesedimde ru¬hum menzilesinde olan şeyhim, üstadım (k.s.) hazretlerinden işittim (buyurdular:) "Muhakkak ki "Kutbui-vücûd" varlık kutbu, âhiret diyarına intikal ettiği zaman; onun halifesi (yerine geçen kişi) münferiden sol tarafın (halife ve imamı) olur. Sağ tarafın (imam ve halifesi) değil... Bu şundandır: Çünkü imam, kavme döndüğü zaman, solu sağ olur; sağı da sol olur... Şu kavl-i şerif ile buna işaret edildi: "Sağda ashab-ı meymene; ne ashab-ı meymene!8 Solda ashabı meş'eme; ne ashab-ı meş'eme..." Çünkü "mâ" lafzı tahkik ehline göre nâfıyedir. Sol ehli, Celâl ve fena ehlidirler. Sağ ehli ise, Cemâl ve beka ehlidirler. Ve bedîî (eşsiz ve güzel) sırrı iyi anla! Ve sen; "Şuhûd halinde kulak tutan kimse..." lerden ol. Muhakkak ki bu hakikati inkâr eden kişi, gâfıl olup, haktan uzaklaştırılmış (feyiz ve nurdan) kovulmuştur..,. Herkes Hakikati Kavrayamaz Ey genç! Şu an halk içinde gecenin karanlığını delip geçme vaktidir. Zira hayat suyu zulmeti kaldırdı. Saib (r.h.) buyurdu: Aşk sözlerini akıllı kişilerin yanında söyle! Aşktan yoksun olan kişide hayat yoktur. Hakikati orada söyleme, anlamaz! Namaz Hakkında Bir İnceleme Celâlim hakkı için, eğer siz namazı kılarsanız..' Kavl-i şerifinde şu tahkikler vardır: Muhakkak ki namazın kılınması, ona devam ve senin nama¬zın hakka ulaşmak için kendine mi'rac kılmandır. Ve senin Hakkı müşahede edinceye kadar yükselmeye devam etmendir. Misâk gününde müşahede ettiğin gibi. Dereceleri ise dörttür. 1- Kıyam, 2- Rükû1, 3- Sücut. 4- Teşehhüt... Bunlar senin a'lâ-yi illîyin ve Rabbül âleminin civarından, kaalıbın olan esfel-i sâfilîne düşme derekelerine göredir. Kaalıb ve esfel-i sâfilîn, "anâsır-ı erba" yani insan kalıbının kendisinden yaratıldığı dört unsurdur. Ondan (dört unsurdan) doğan varlıklar da dört kısım üzere- 0 kısımların her biri seni hakkı müşahede etmekten alıko¬yan ve hakkı sana örtüleyip gizleyen bir zulmet ve varlığa mahsus olan (bir namaz hâli) vardır: 1- Cemâdiyet (cansız varlıklar). Ona mahsus olan Teşehhüt halidir. Sonra, 2- Nebâtiyyet (bitkiler). Ona mahsus olan ise sucûdtür. Son¬ra, 3- Hayvâniyet (hayvanlık). Ona mahsus olan (hâl) ise rükû'dur. Sonra 4- İnsanlık. Ona mahsus olan ise kıyamdır. Kıyam, sana insaniyet vasıflarının hicabından kurtuluşun yo¬lu ve en büyükleri olan kibirden kurtulmak olduğunu işaret eder. Kibir, ise (dört unsundan biri olan) ateşin husûsiyetindendir. Rükû, hayvaniyyet vasıflarının hicabından kurtuluşunu sana işaret etmektedir. Hayvanın hususiyetlerinin en büyüğü şehvettir. Şehvet ise (dört unsurdan biri olan) havanın hususiyetidir. (2/364) Sucûd (secde), nebâtiyyet (bitkiliğin) vasıflarının hicabından kurtuluşu sana işaret eder. Nebâtiyyetin hususiyetlerinin en bü¬yüğü bir şeyi cezbetmeye ve kendisine çekmeye ve üremeye olan hırstır. Bu da (dört unsurdan biri olan) suyun hususiyetidir. Teşehhüt, sana cemâdiyet (câmid ve cansız olmanın) tabia¬tının hicabından kurtuluşa işaret eder. En büyüğü cümûdiyyettir (cansızlıktır...) bu ise (dört unsurdan biri olan) topraktır. Bu dört sıfattan, diğer beşerî sıfatlar neş'et bulup ürer. E-ğer sen bu dört derekelerden ve hicâblardan (hakkı gizleyen per¬delerden) kurtulur ve sen bu dört dereceden Rabbü'l-âleminin civarına döner ve gerçekten ona yakın olursan, işte o zaman haki¬kî olarak namazı ikaame etmiş olur ve Rabbini müşahede ederek, ona münâcâtta bulunmuş olursun. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdukları gibi: -"Sanki (sen Allâhü Teâlâ'yı) görüyormuştın gibi Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine ibâdet et!" Te'vilât-i Necmiyye'de de böyledir... Ahdini Bozan Yahudiler "Sonra bu mîsaklanm nakzettikleri içindir ki..." Yahudilerin ahidlerini bozmaları sebebiyle... O (yani Yahudi¬lerin ahidlerini bozmaları) onlar Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'dan sonra resulleri yalanladılar, peygamberleri öldürdüler. Kitabı attılar, kitabın farz kıldıklarını zayi ettiler... Bu kavl-i şerif de bulunan "Mâ" kelimesi zaittir. Kelâmın te'tödi ve onu kendi nefsinde temkin (tam yerleştirmek) için gel¬di. "Biz onları lanetledik." 1- Onları tart ettik. 2- Onları rahmetimizden uzaklaştırdık. 3- Onları maymun ve domuzlara çevirdik. 4- Veya onların boyunlarına cizye vermekle onları zillet ve meskenete düşürdük, demektir. "Ve kalblerini kaskatı ettik." Kalblerini katı ve şiddetli kıldık da, o yönden onların kalblerine âyetler ve korkutmalar tesîr etmiyor. Kalbleri taş gibi katı oldu. Yumuşak olmayan bir katılık ka¬zandı. "Kelimeleri yerlerinden oynatarak tahrif ederler..." Onların kalblerinin katılığını beyân için geien istinaf cümlesi¬dir. Çünkü, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kelâmını değiştirmek ve tahrif etmekten ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine iftira etmekten daha şiddetli ve daha büyük bir kalp katılığı yoktur. Tahrif den murad, ya onların (kitaplarında bulunan) Efen¬dimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin na't, sıfat, vasıf ve methiyelerini değiş¬tirmeleridir. Ya da onların kötü te'vîl ile Allah'ın kitabını değiştir¬meleridir. Bu konuda Bakara sûresinde bilgi geçti... "Hazz almayı unuttular." Büyük bir nasibi terk ettiler. "İhtar edildikleri hakikatlerden..." Tevrat'tan... Veya Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretlerine tabi olmaktan, kendilerine zikredilene tabi olmadılar. Manâsı: Onlar, Tevrat'ı tahrif ettiler ve kendilerinin üzerine nazil olan ilâhî Kitaba tabi olma hazzını terk ettiler ve ona nail olmadılar, demektir. Denildi ki: Onlar, Tevrat'ı tahrif ettiler. Yapmış oldukları bu kötü ve şe¬ni işin uğursuzluğundan dolayı onların hafızalarında olan ilâhî Ki¬tap terk olunup alındı. Mâ'siyet İlmi Unutturur İbni Abbâs (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. Buyurdular: -"Kişi, ma'siyetle ilmin bazısını unutur..." (ispat için de) bu âyet-i kerimeyi okudu: "Sonra bu mîsaklarım nakzettikleri içindir ki, biz onları la¬netledik ve kalblerini kaskatı ettik. Kelimeleri yerlerinden oyna¬tarak tahrif ederler... İhtar edildikleri hakikatlerden hazz almayı unuttular. İçlerinden pek azı müstesna olmak üzere, onlardan dâima bir hainliğe muttali olur durursun. Yine sen onlardan affet ve aldırma... Çünkü Allah ihsan edenleri sever." Hikaye (Unutmak ve günah) Rivayet olundu: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Ümeyye bin Ebis-Salt'ın ilmini de¬ğiştirdi. Bu zat, (Câhiliye dönemi) şâirlerin en beliğlerindendi. O uyurken bir kuş geldi, gagasını onun ağzına koydu, Ümeyye bin Ebis-Salt, uyandığı zaman bütün bildiklerini unutmuştu. Amelsiz alimler Hafız-i Şirâzî (k.s.) buyurdular: "Cihanda amelsizlikten sadece ben melûl değilim. Âlimlerin melâmeti gerçekten amelsiz ilimdendir..." Ahdi Bozanlar Bil ki: Muhakkak ki ilmiyle amel eden âlimler, vâsıl olan şeyhler, her asırda, her zaman (ve zeminde) devamlı insanlara "misâk gününü" ve hakkın onlara karışmasını hep hatırlatırlar. Ve böylece onları bu hallere teşvik ederler. Kimi işitirler ve kimi de yüz çevirirler. İşiten kişi, dünyadan ve ukbâdan yüz çevirdiği için, Mevlâ Teâlâ hazretlerinin civarına vasıl olur ve böylece makbul ve mer¬hum kişi olmuş olur. Yüz çeviren kişi ise, Mevlâ Teâlâ hazretlerinden başkaya (mâsivâya) yöneldiği için, merdûd ve mel'ûn olmuş olur. Çünkü o kişi, Allah Sübhânehû ve Teâlâ hazretlerinin ahdini bozmuş olur... Ahde Vefa MesnevTde buyuruldu: Vefasız olmaktan köpek bile utanırken nasıl olurda sen vefa¬yı terk edersin!? Hak Teâlâ hazretleri ahde vefâsıyla övündü. Ve Buyurdu: -"Bizden başka ahdine (tam) vefa eden kimdir?" Yahudiler "Onlardan dâima bir hainliğe muttali olur durursun.' "hain" kelimesi, "Hıyanet", demektir. "lağıv" ve "yalancı" kelimeler gibi... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu: "Onda lağviyyattan bir kelime işitilmez!" Yani, demektir. Manâsı: Muhakkak ki sözünden caymak, hıyanet etmek, on¬ların ve seleflerinin (geçmişlerinin) alışagelen âdet ve gelenekleri¬dir. Bu cihetle onu terk etmeleri asla mümkün değildir. Veya onu gizlerler. Hiç şüphesiz bunu onlardan görürsün. "İçlerinden pek azı müstesna olmak üzere" Onlardan az bir kısım İhanet etmediler. Yahudilerden ihanet etmeyen az kısım, onlardan iman eden¬lerdir. Abdullah bin Selâm (r.a.) hazretleri ve benzerleri gibi.. Bu kavl-i şerif, "Onlardan" kav serilinde bu/unan mecrûr zamirinden istisnadır. ne sen onlardan affet ve aldırma..." Onlardan yüz çevir ve eğer onlar tövbe eder ve iman eder¬lerse, onları cezalandırmak ve muaheze etmek için onlara saldır¬ma ve onları tutuklama! Veya onlar ahidleşir ve cizye vermeyi kendilerine gerekli gö¬rüp vacib kılarlarsa, onlara aldırma, demektir. Denildi ki: Mutlak olarak bu kavl-i şerif, "âyet-i seyf' kılıç âyetiyle nesh olundu. Kılıç âyet-i şu âyet-i kerimedir: "O kendilerine kitap verilenlerden oldukları haide ne Al¬lah'a ne âhiret Günü'ne inanmayan, Allah'ın ve Resulünün ha¬ram ettiğini haram tanımayan ve hak dinini din edinmeyen kimselere küçülmüş oldukları halde elden cizye verecekleri hale kadar harp edin." (2/366) "Çünkü Allah ihsan edenleri sever." Bağışlama ve hoşgörü emrin ta'lilidir. Bu emre bağlanmayı teşviktir. Ve yine burada, hâin olan kâfiri bağışlamak ihsan oldu¬ğuna göre başkasının (hain olmayan kâfiri ve hassaten mümini) bağışlamak daha büyük bir ihsandır... İyilik Kılıçtan Daha Tesirlidir Sa'dî (r.h.) buyurdu: Düşmana lütufta bulunmak, kement ve kılıç yapamayacağı tesiri meydana getirir. Çünkü düşmana kerem, lütuf ve cömertlik yapmak, varlıkta asla kötülük olan bir şey değildir. Ey hace! Sen düşmanlara karşı iyilik yaptığına göre acaba dostlara nasıl bir ihsan ve cömertlikte bulunursun! Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, gerçekten onu vasfedenlerin dillerinin ve konuşmalarının kendisini beyân etmekten aciz kala¬cakları kadar büyük bir ihsan ve güzel ahlaka sahip idi... Hikaye Mevlânâ (k.s.) hazretlerinin hikâyelerindendir. Mesnevî-i şe¬rifte buyuruldu: "Kâfir yedi karınla yemek yer; mü'min ise tek bir karınla yemek yer." Hadis-i şerifin "varid" oluşunun sebebi: Kâfirler, bir akşam üstü mescide girdiler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine konuk oldular. Dediler ki: -"Ey herkese ikram ve ihsanda bulunan (cömert). Sana konuk olarak geldik. Bizler uzaktan gelmiş, yoksullarız; Bizi fazlın, cömertliğin ve nurunla, nasiplendir..." O herkese yardım eden, ikram ve ihsanda bulunan mübarek peygamber. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, ashabına döndü: -"Ey ashabım! Bunları aranızda bölüşün! Çünkü benim has¬letlerim size haslet oldu..." buyurdu. Askerlerin bedeni padişahla doludur. Onun için onlar düş¬mana kılıç sallarlar. Sen şahın hışmı ile kılıç sallarsın! Yoksa kardeşlere kızmak neden? Senin suçsuz bir kardeşe ağır bir gürz ile saldırman ve ona aman vermeyisin, şahın hışmının yansıması iledir. Padişah tek bir ruh oldu, askerlerse onunla doldular. Ruh su gibidir. Bu bedenlerse birer dere ve ırmak... Şahın, ruh suyu tatlı ise ırmaklar da o tatlı suyla dolarlar. Halk padişahının dinindedir. Çünkü Habibullah Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri böyle haber verdi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin bunları paylaşın emri üzerine ashâb'tan her birini alıp götürdü. Ortada sadece iri yapılı, büyük cüsseli birisi kaldı. O iri cüsseli şahsı hiçbir kimse götürmemişti. Kades tortusu gibi mescitte kalakalmıştı. Onu da o müşfik yüce Peygamber Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazret¬leri alıp götürdü. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin süt veren yedi keçisi vardı. Yemek vakti o keçiler sağılmak için gelmişlerdi. Ehl-i beyt bu hale hayret edip üzüldüler. Çünkü o sütten bü¬tün ehli beytin hisseleri vardı. Davul gibi karnıyla o acayip adam on sekiz adamın yiyeceğini yedi. Uyku vakti gelince odaya çekildi. Cariye de öfkesinden kapıyı kapayıp, dışarıdan zincirini bağladı. Çünkü ona kızmış ve içerlen-misti. Kâfiri karın ağrısı gece yarısından sabaha kadar sıkıştırıp durdu. Kâfir, yatağından kapıya koştuysa da onun dışarıdan bağ¬lanmış olduğunu gördü. Onu açabilmek için ne kadar uğraştı ve denediyse de mümkün olmadı. Sıkışıklığı ona evi dar etti. O ar ve haya eseri şaşırdı, kaldı. Ne edeceğini bilemiyordu. Bir hile olarak tekrar uykuya daldı. Düşte kendisini bir vira¬nede gördü. Çünkü gönlünde viranelik vardı. Bundan dolayı rüya¬sında virane gördü. O murdar kendisini ıssız bir viranede görünce, koyuverdi.... Uyandığında yatağını pislik içinde gördü. Iztırab ve hiddetinden deliye döndü. O an: -"Böyle bir rezillik ve rüsvâylık toprakla bile örtülmez!" diye içinde geçirdi. -"Bu uyku uyanıklıktan da beter... Bu taraftan yiyor o, taraf¬tan pisliyorum! Bu ne kötü iştir! dedi. Mezar içindeki kâfir gibi azap cinde feryad ve figan eyledi. O gecenin geçip sabahın olmasını ve kapının açılmasını bek¬ledi. O halini bir kimse görmesin diye okdan fırlayan yay gibi kaçıp gidecekti.... Sabah olunca... Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, kapıyı açtı. O şaşkın ve yolunu şaşırmışa yol verdi. O dert ehli utanmasın diye Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretleri kapıyı açıp kendisi gizlendi. Böylece o kâfir, çıkıp gitsin ve kapıyı kimin açtığını görmesin ve utanmasın.... Kapının açılmasıyla kâfir kaçıp gitti.... Bir faziletli, o pislik dolu yatağı kasden Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin önüne getirdi. Ve: (2/366) -"Bak senin misafirin bu işi işledi!" dedi. Alemlere rahmet olarak gelen o yüce Resul (s.a.v.) hazretleri tebessüm ettiler. -"Su kabı nerede? Bulup getirin de onu ben şimdi kendim yıkarım!" dedi. O zaman herkes ona: "Ey bizlere Allah'ın lütfü ve rahmeti! Senin yoluna canımız ve bedenimiz feda olsun! Onu biz yıkarız sen üzülme! Bu el işidir; gönül işi değil...." dediler. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Evet biliyorum! Ama bunu şimdi benim yıkamamda bir hikmet gizlidir!" O pisliği dikkatle ve iyice yıkadı. Bu hakkın emriyleydi, riya olarak değil... Çünkü kalbi sen yıka, temizle bunda kat kat sır ve hikmetler var, demek istiyordu. O kaçan kâfirin yadigâr bir heykeli vardı. Onun kayıp olduğu¬nu görünce aklı başından gitti. -"Her halde o heykeli gece kaldığım odada unuttum!" diye düşündü. Gerçi mahcup idi ama, hırsı ona cesaret verdi. Hırs bir ej¬derhadır. Onu ufak tefek bir şey sanma Heykelin peşine düşüp Hazret-i Ahmed (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin evine gedi!. Onu orada gördü. Aynı zamanda, o kâfir, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin bizzat kendi elleriyle kendisinin pisliğini yıkamakta olduğunu gördü. Bu manzara karşısında. Aklı başından gitti. Heykeli unuttu. Yakasını yırtarak feryat ve figan etmeye başladı. İki elini yüzüne ve kafasına vurdu. Başını duvara ve kapıya çarpıyordu. Öyle ki burnundan ve başından kanlar akmaya başladı. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri ona şefkat ve merhamet gös¬terdi. Ağlayıp sızlaması haddi aştı. Onu teskin için, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, onu kucakladı. Lütuf ve keremiyle onu teskin edip sevindirdi. Can gözünü açıp ona aşinalık gösterdi.... Yüzüne su serpti, haydi şahadet getir dedi. Mümin oldu. O yüce sultan: -"Bu gece sen yine bizim misafirimiz ol!" buyurdu. O kişi: -"Vallahi! Ta ebediyete kadar senin misafirinim! Her nerede olursam senin ferman ve emirlerinin bağlısı ve bendesiyim!" Ya Resûlallah (s.a.v.)! Risâlet tamam oldu. Gerçekten sen hiç şüphesiz bütün güzellikleri bir kandil gibi gösterdin bizlere..... Hıristîyanlardan Alınan Misak Yüce Meâlİ: "Biz nasârâyiz" diyenlerden de mîsaklannı almıştık. Der¬ken, bunlar da ihtar edildikleri hakikatlerin bir çoğunu unuttu¬lar. Biz de aralarına kıyamet Günü'ne kadar sürecek buğz u ada¬vet bıraktık. Yarın Allah onlara ne san'atler yaptıklarını haber verecek.14 Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "Biz nasârâyız" di¬yenlerden de mîsaklannı almıştık." Yani Hıristiyanlardan misâklarını aldık; daha önce Yahudi¬lerden aldığımız gibi... (harf-i cerri) "biz aldık" fiiline taalluk etmektedir. Bu takdim, (harfi cerrin mütaalhk'mm önüne geçmesi) ihtimam içindir. Nasârâyız Demek... (Bu âyet-i kerime de) "Biz nasârâyız (Hıristiyanlarız)" diyenler." Buyurdu, ' da; "Hıristiyanlardan (misak aldık" buyurmadı. Bununla Allâhü Teâlâ (misak aldık" buyurmadı. Bununla Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onların kendilerine "Nasârâ" adını verdiklerini tembih içindir. On¬lar bu isimle kendilerinin İsa Aleyhisselâm Kim benim Allah'a arkadaşlarım? Çağrısınja "Biziz" dediler; "Allah arkadaşları, biz Allah'a iman ettik, hem bizim, îmânı lekesiz Müslimler olduğumuza şahit ol. "Yâ Rabbena! İndirdiğine iman ettik ve resulün ardınca gittik; imdi bizi o şahitlerle beraber yaz." Müspet cevap verip, Allah'ın dinine yardım ettiklerini kendi zanlarınca imâ etmek istiyorlar. Halbuki (0 gün Isa Aleyhisselâm'ın davetine icabet eden Ha¬varilerden sonra gelen Hıristiyanlar) "Nasârâ" sıfatıyla mevsûf değiller... Onun için Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, onları "Nasârâ" diye vasıflandırmadı. (Ve kendi zanlarınca; "Biz nasârâyız (Hıristiyanlanz)" diyenler." Buyurdu,..) Manâsı: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, "Biz nasârâyız (Hıristiyanlanz)" diyenler." den) misak aldı. Onlardan aldığı misâk, tncîl tekîdli bir ahid olan (Ahmed Muhammed (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin sıfatlarının beyânı vasıfları (ve ona tabi olma emridir....) "Bir çoğunu unuttular." Geniş ve büyük bir nasîbi terk ettiler. İhtar edildikleri hakîkatleri..." İmandan kat kat olarak misâki ve onların furûu olan hayır işlerini unuttular... pü "Biz de bıraktık." Lazım gördük ve kendilerine yapıştırdık... "Bir Ş-ev olmak" kelimesinden gelmektedir. Lazımı olduğu, kendisine bitişip ayrılmazı olduğu ve başkasını kendisine yapıştırdığı zaman (böyle denilir...) (Nereye koyduk?) "Onların arasına" Bu kavl-i şerif, "Biz de bıraktık." Fiilinin zarfıdır. (Neyi koyduk?) "Adavet," Adavet (düşmanlık), kalplerin ve niyetlerin birbirinden uzak¬laşmasıdır. (Daha ne koyduk?) Buğz ve kin... (Ne zamana kadar?) "Kıyamet gününe kadar sürecek..." Düşmanlık ve kinin lüzumunun devam edeceği son zamanı beyandır. Yani onlar ta kıyamete kadar birbirlerine düşman olup, bir¬birlerine kin besler ve buğz ederler, demektir. "Yarın Allah onlara haber verecek." Âhirette onlara haber verecektir. Ne san'atler yaptıklarını..." Ceza ve azap ile şiddetli bir vaîdtir. Bu kavl-i şerif, birini korkutan ve kendisini cezalandıracak kişinin karşısındakine; o_U/ U üj^L- "Senin yaptıklarını yakında sana haber veririm (yaptıklarının hesabını vereceksin ve cezasını göreceksin)" demektir. Yani Onlar, misâklanni bozdukları, geniş olan o büyük nasip¬lerini ve kendilerine ihtar edilen o büyük hakikat ve nazlarını unuttukları (ve yapmış oldukları kötü) amelleri üzerine Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri devamlı olarak kendilerine ceza verecektir. "Yakında-yarın" kelimesi, vaîd'in tekidi içindir. Burada amel'in san'at kelimesiyle tabir edilmesi: onların bu işte (misâkı bozmak ve nasiplerini unutma) işinde mahir ve sanat sahibi olduklarını duyurmak içindir. (2/357) Pavlus'un Koyduğu Düşmanlık Denildi: Hıristiyanların arasına düşmanlığı koyan kimse kendisine Pavlus denilen bir (Yahudi) adam idi. Kendisiyle Hıristiyanların arasında büyük savaşlar oldu. Onlardan bir çok kişi Öldürüldü. Pavlus, Hiristiyanları birbirine düşürecek, onlara birbirlerini öldür-tecek bir hile ve tuzak kurmak istedi. Kendi kendisini şaşı yaparak (gözlerinden birini şaşı hale sokup) Hıristiyanların içine geldi. Onlara: -"Beni tanımadınız mı?" diye sordu. Onlar: -"Sen bizden o kadar adam Öldüren ve bize (o zulüm ve iş¬kenceleri) yapan kişi değil misin?" Pavlus: -"Evet! Ben onların hepsini yaptım. Ama şimdi Tövbe ettim. Çünkü ben rüyamda İsa Aleyhisselâm'ı gördüm. Gökten indi. Yü¬züme bir tokat vurdu. Gözümün biri şaşı oldu. (Gözümü kaybet¬tim.) Sonra İsa Aleyhisselâm, bana: -"Kavmimden ne istiyorsun?" dedi. Ben de onun elinde Tövbe ettim. Sonra ben size geldim. Si¬zin aranızda olmak ve sizin şerîat ve dininizi öğrenmek istiyorum! Isa Aleyhisselâm rüyamda bana öğrettiği gibi...!" dedi. Ona bir oda verdiler. Odanın içinde duvardan insanlara bir pencere açtı. Odanın içinde devamlı ibâdet ediyor (görünüyor)du. İnsanlar, onun penceresinin önünde toplanıyorlar. Sonra (müşkül¬lerini ve bilmediklerini) soruyorlardı. O da açmış olduğu küçücük pencereden herkese cevap veriyordu. {Bazen de) Pavlus, onlara emrediyor ve onların pencerenin önünde toplanmaları için çağırı¬yordu. Pavlus, zahirde inkâr (ve bâtında kabul görülecek mantıkta ve bilmece gibi) sözler söylüyordu. Onlar başta Pavlus'un söyledik¬lerini inkâr ediyorlardı, yani kabul etmiyorlardı. Sonra Pavlus, söylediği söze değişik bir açı ve mantıkla onlara izah ediyordu. Pavlus'un izahı üzerine Hıristiyanlar, onun söylediklerini mantıkî bulup hemen kabul ediyorlardı. Pavlusun tefsir ve açıklamalarının karşısında hayrete kapılıyorlardı. Böylece hepsi ona boyun eğiyor¬lardı. Pavlusun her emrettiğini gözü kapalı kabul ediyorlardı. Günlerden bir gün, Pavlus, Hıristiyanlara seslendi: -"Yanımda toplanın! Yeni bir bilgi bana hazır oldu. (Yeni bir ilme kavuştum!)" Hıristiyanlar Pavlus'un çevresine toplandılar. Pavlus onlara sordu: -"Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bu dünyada her şeyi Âdem oğlu¬nun menfaati için yaratmadı mı?" Onlar: -"Evet!" dediler. Pavlus: -"Öyleyse bu şeyleri neden kendinize haram ediyorsunuz? Yani Şarap (içki) ve domuz etini neden kendinize haram kılıyorsu¬nuz?" Halbuki Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, yeryüzünde olan şeyi sizin faydanız için yarattı!" Hıristiyanlar, Pavlusun sözlerini kabul ettiler. O günden iti¬baren, şarap (içki) ve domuz etini helal kabul ettiler... Bu hadise üzerine uzun bir zaman geçti. Onları yine çağırdı. -"Bir ilim bana hazır oldu!" dedi. Hıristiyanlar toplandılar. Pavlus sordu: -"Güneş hangi taraftan doğar?" Onlar -"Doğu tarafından!" dediler. Pavlus sordu: -"Ay ve yıldızlar hangi taraftan doğar?" Onlar: -"Doğu tarafından doğarlar!" dediler. Pavlus: -"Onları doğu tarafından gönderen kim?" Hıristiyanlar: -"Allah!" dediler. -"Öyleyse iyi biliniz ki, Allâhü Teâlâ doğu tarafindandır! Bun¬dan dolayı namazlarınızı doğuya dönerek kılın!" dedi. Pavlus'un bu sözlerini kabul eden Hıristiyanlar, kıblelerini değiştirdiler. Namaz için artık doğuya döndüler. Uzun bir zaman geçtikten sonra, Pavlus, Hıristiyanlardan bir taifeyi çağırdı. Onlara odasına girmelerini emretti. Ve: -"Ben İsa Aleyhisselâm'ın hatırı ve onun rızâsı için nefsimi kurban etmek istiyorum! Yeni elde ettiğim bir ilmi sır olarak sa¬dece size veriyorum. Benden sonra o ilme davet edin!" dedi. (On¬lara İsa Aleyhisselâm'ın getirdiği dini kökten bozacak bilgiler ver¬di....) Denilir: Pavlus, sabah öteki şaşı olarak halka gösterdiği gözünü eski haline getirip açtı. Sonra Hıristiyanlar! çağırdı onlara: -"Bu gece İsa Aleyhisselâm bana geldi. Ve bana:" -"Senden gerçekten razı oldum!" dedi ve gözlerimi meshet-ti. İşte gördüğünüz gibi gözüm iyileşti!" dedi. (konuşmasına devam etti:) -"Şu an ben canımı ona kurban etmek istiyorum!" dedi. (Pavlus, şaşkın şaşkın kendisine bakan Hıristiyanlara seslendi:) -"Allah'tan gayri hiçbir kimse, ölüleri diriltebilir mi? Hastalan iyileştirebilir mi? Körlere ve alaca hastalığına yakalananlara şifâ verebilir mi?" Hıristiyanlar: -"Hayır!" dediler. Pavlus: -"İsa Aleyhisselâm, bütün şeyleri yaptı! Öyleyse iyi bilin ve iman edin ki İsa, Allah'ın kendisiydi!" dedi. Bu adamlar, Pavlusun yanından çıktılar. Sonra başka bir taife, Pavlusun huzuruna çıktı. Pavlus onlara da bu haberleri verdi. Ve onlara: -İsa Aleyhisselâm Allah'ın oğluydu!" dedi. Onlar da çıktılar. Sonra Pavlus üçüncü bir taifeyi İçeriye aldı. Onlara da olup bitenleri haber verdi ve onlara da: -"İsa Aleyhisselâm'ın üçün üçüncüsüydü!" dedi. (Ve böylece teslis inancını ortaya attı) ve onlara bu gece nefsini kurban etmek istediğini bildirdi. Bazı geceler olduğu zaman Pavlus Hıristiyanların arasına çı¬kardı. Sabah olduğunda her fırka; -"Pavlus bana şunları şunları öğretti!" derdi. Diğeri de; -"Sen yalan söylüyorsun! Belki bana da şunu şunu öğretti!" derlerdi. Böylece Hıristiyanların kendi aralarında büyük savaşlar çıktı. Birbirlerini öldürmeye başladılar. Bir çok kişi öldürüldü. Böy¬le Hıristiyanların arasına ta kıyamete kadar sürüp gidecek olan bir düşmanlık, kin ve nefret girdi ...." Başlıca Hıristiyan Mezhepleri (Hıristiyanların Başlıca) üç Mezhepleri vardır: 1- Nastûriyye, 2-Melkâniyye, 3- Yakûbiyye, Nastûriler; Mesîh Allah'ın oğludur, derler. Melkâniyyeler, Allah üçün üçüdür. Onlar; Mesîh, Annesi ve Allah... Yakûbiyyeler, Allah Mesîhtir, derler. Allah Kıyâsa Gelmez Mesnevfde buyuruldu: Onun zâtının tasavvuru hakkında doğru söz söyle! Ta ki o-nun mislinin tasavvuru yoktur. Eğer onlar, sonuçta güzel ve doğru söylemezlerse... Onların söylemiş oldukları her söz kendi yanlarında uydurdukları sözdür. Ey hak şinâs olan kişi, kötü kıyas yapma! Zira o zat kıyasa gelmez. Kendi Nefsimize Bakmalıyız Mümine düşen vazife; "Yarın Allah onlara ne san'atler yaptıklarım haber verecek." Kavl-i şerifini mülâhaza etmek ve başkasının nefsi yerine kendi nefsiyle meşgul olmasıdır. (2/368) Güzel Söz Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: Adiyy'ibni Hatem (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu. E-fendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Sizden herhangi birinizle mutlaka Rabbi, kendisiyle onun arasında tercüman olmaksızın elbette konuşacaktır. O kişi, sağına baktığında ancak yapmış olduğu (iyi) amelleri görür. Sol tarafına bakar orada da daha önce yapmış olduğu (kötü) amelleri görür. Kişi, önüne bakar yüzünün hizasında (karşısında) ancak ateş gö¬rür. Yarım hurma parçasıyla da olsa kendinizi cehennem ateşin¬den koruyun! Kim (sadaka verecek yarım hurma bulamazsa otakdirde) güzel söz ile (kendisini cehennem ateşinden korusun)! Yani kendisini cehennem ateşinden koruyacak bir şey bula¬mayan kimse, kendisini güzel (tatlı ve) Müslüman kişinin kalbini hoş edecek doğru sözleri tasadduk ederek kendisini cehennem ateşinden korusun, demektir. Tasavvufî Manâlar Bu âyet-i kerime de işaret edildi: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Yahudi ve Hıristiyanlardan tevhit ü-zere misâk aidi; bu ümmetten de misâk günü söz aldığı gibi.... Lakin iki fırkayı kendi nefısleriyle baş başa bırakınca onlar, ken¬dilerine ihtar olundukları hakikatleri, haz ve nasiplerini unuttular. İnsaniyetin kemâli için olan fıtrî istidatlarını iptal ettikleri için, on¬ların bu misâktan bir haz ve nasipleri kalmadı. Onlar böylece; "(Bunlar behâim gibi, hatta daha şaşkın." Oldular... Yani onlar, yırtıcı hayvanlar (canavarlar) gibi devamlı birbir¬lerine saldırır, birbirlerini öldürür ve kıyamete kadar düşmanlık, kin ve nefret içinde olurlar. Muhakkak ki gaflet erbabının aralarında asla bir ülfet ve muhabbet yoktur. (Onların muhabbetleri çıkar üzerine kurulmuş¬tur. Çıkar kalmadığı zaman ülfetleri de tükenir) Muvafakat ehlinin ise aralarında vahşet ve yalnızlık yoktur. Amma bu ümmet ise, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri onların kalple¬rine, "Ben sizin Rabbiniz değil miyim?" hitap kalemiyle imanı yazdığı zaman, onları te'yid edip kuvvetlendirdi. Misâk gü¬nünde onları kendisinden olan bir ruh ile te'yid edip destekledi. Onun için ihtar olundukları hakikatleri, haz ve nasiplerini asla u- nutmadılar. Onların peygamberlerine (Efendimiz s.a.v.) hazretle¬rine denildi: "Onunla beraber vaaz u nasihate devam et; çünkü vaaz müminlere fayda verir." Ümmet-i merhume, misaklarını bozmayıp ve ihtar olunduk¬ları hakikat ve nazlarını unutmayınca, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri on¬lara da şöyle hitap etti: "O halde anın beni, anayım sizi ve şükredin de bana nan¬körlük etmeyin." Daha önce vücutları var olmadan evvel kendisi onları (rah¬met ve vücût nimetiyle) andığı ve muhabbetle onları zikrettiği vakit onların da Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerini zikrettikleri vakit... Ve Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu: "Allah onları sever, onlar Allah'ı severler." Te'vilât-i Necmiyye'de de böyledir. Kitap Ehline hitap Yüce Meali: Ey ehl-i kitâb! Şimdi size resulümüz geldi. Kitabınızın, giz¬lemekte olduğunuz birçok yerlerini sizlere beyan ediyor. Bir çoğundan da geçiyor... İşte size Allah'tan bir nûr, bir parlak kitâb geldi.15 Allah bununla, rıdvanı ardınca gideni, selâmet yollarına doğrultacak ve iznile onları zulmetlerden nura çıkarıp, doğru bir yola koyacak.16 Kasem olsun ki, küfretti şunlar: "Allah o Meryem'in oğlu Mesih'tir diyenler... De ki: Eğer Allah Meryem'in oğlu Mesih'i ve anasını ve arzda bulunanların hepsini, helak etmek murad eder¬se, ondan kim bir şey kurtarabilir?! Bütün göklerin ve yerin ve aralarında ne varsa hepsi Allah'ın... Dilediğini yaratır ve Allah her şeye kadirdir.17 Tefsîr-i Şerifi "Ey ehl-i kitabi" Yani ey Yahudî ve Hıristiyanlar, demektir "Kitap" (kelimesinin başındaki lam-İ tarif) cins için¬dir. Tevrat'a ve Incfl'e şâmildir. "Şimdi size resulümüz geldi." izafet teşrîf içindir. İlan ona tabi olmayı gerektirir. "Sizlere beyan ediyor." (Bu kavl-i şerifte.) "bizim resulümüz" (izafetinden) hâldir. Yani: Resulümüz (s.a.v.) size tedrici olarak maslahat ve sizin için faydayı iktizâ eden şeyleri beyân ettiği halde, demektir. (Resulümüz neyi beyan ediyor?) "Kitabınızın, gizlemekte olduğunuz birçok yerlerini..." Kitapta yani Tevrat ve incil'de olduğu halde, sizin devamlı gizleye geldiğiniz bir çok şeyleri ( ve hakikatleri) ki, siz ehli ve onlara uymaktasınız. 1- Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin na't (sıfat ve vasıflan), 2- Tevrat'ta bulunan recm âyet-i kerimesi, 3- incil'de bulunan Isa Aleyhisselâm'ın Ahmed Aleyhisselâm müjdesi (gizlediğiniz hakikatler....) Kitap Ehlinin Affı "Bir çoğundan da geçiyor... Sizin gizlediğiniz bir çok şeyden de geçiyor yani onları izhâr edip açıklamıyor ve sizi daha ziyâde rezîl, rüsva etmemek ve ayıp ve kusurlarınızı daha çok ortaya çıkmaktan sızı korumak için, dinî bir zorunluluk olmadıkça, sizin gizlediklerinizi açıklamıyor... Allah" tan bir nûr, bir parlak kitâb geldi." "Kitap' dan murad, Kur'ân-ı kerimdir. 1- Çünkü Kur'ân-ı Kerim'de şirkin zulümâtını keşfedecek (nurlar) 2- Ve insanlara gizli olan şeyleri açığa vurup beyân edecek (İ-limler) var. 3- Veya açıklayıcı mucize olmasındandır... Atıf birbirine mugayir i/a tarafina bina edilmiştir. Unvan se¬bebiyle olan müğâyirliği, bizzat olan müğâyirlik derecesine indir¬mek içindir. Denildi ki: Birinci "Nur") Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleridir. ikinci ("Kitap') Kur'ân-ı kerimdir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) ve Kur'ân-ı Kerim " Allah bununla, hidâyet buyurur." Zamir birdir. Zamirin bir olması ikisinin (Nur ve Kur'ân-ı ke¬rimin) zat olarak bir olmalarındandır. Veya ikisinin "bir" hükmün¬den olmasındandır. Çünkü ikisinden maksat, halkı hakkın davetine çağırmaktır. Birincisi, Allah'ın resulüdür. Diğeri (yani ikincisi) de, onun mucizeleri ve onun hakka yapmış olduğu beyândır. '....."Rıdvani ardınca gideni..." Kendisine iman ile rızâsına tabi olan... Selâmet yollarının "Selâmetyollarına..." Azaptan selâmete ve cezalandırmadan kurtuluş yollarına... Burada, "selâm," "selâmet" manâsındır... kelimesinin, "lezzet" manâsına olması ve kelimesinin "süt emişsek" manâsına olduğu gibi... Veya "Allah'ın yolu" manasınadır. Yani Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin insanlara meşru kıldığı şerîatı demektir. M Se¬lâm, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kendisidir. Selam, güzel isimlerindendir...) "yollar" kelimesinin nasb olması, harf-i cerrin hazif edilip almmasıyladır. "Hidâyet verir" fiili (bir mefûle müteaddidir.) ikinci mefûle müteaddî olması, veya (lam) harfi cerriyîe olur. Şu kavl-i şerifte olduğu gibi: "Haberiniz olsun ki bu Kur'an, insanları en doğru yola hi¬dayet eder ve salih salih ameller yapan müminlere tebşîr eyler ki kendilerine büyük bir ecir vardırî" Zulmetten Nura Çıkış "Ve onları çıkarır." Zamir "kim"kelimesine râddir. (Müfret olması gereken zamirin) cemi olarak gelmesi ise manâ itibariyledir. Fertlerin tabi olmada lafız itibariyle olması gibidir... (neden çıkarır?) "Zulmetlerden." Zulmetler, küfür ve dalâlet çeşitleridir. (Zulmetten nereye çıkarır?) "Nûra..." İmana çıkarır. İmana nur ismi verildi. Çünkü insan iman et¬tiği zaman, kurtuluş yolunu görür ve onu talep eder. Yine insan (imanı sayesinde) helak yolunu görür ve ondan sakınır... İznile..." (2/369) Kolaylaştırması ve iradesiyle, demektir. "Onları doğru bir yola koyacak." "Sırât-ı müştaktın," Yollar içinde Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine en yakın olan ve kesinlikle kişiyi Allâhü Teâlâ hazret¬lerine götüren yol, demektir. Bu hidâyet, selâmet yollarına ileten hidâyetin ta kendisidir. Bu atıf ancak vasıfların teğâyürünü (zıtlığını) zâtı tağâyûr menzilesine indirmekle hasıl oldu. Bu kavl-i şerifte olduğu gibi: "Vaktâ ki emrimiz geldi, Hûd'u ve maiyetinde iman etmiş olanları tarafımızdan bir rahmet ile kurtardık, hem onları galîz bir azaptan kurtardık." Sonra bil ki: Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini, nur olarak gönderdi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden insan için hakikatin hazzını ve nasiplerini beyân ediyordu. Bundan dolayı, Allâhü Teâlâ, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) yordu. Bundan dolayı, Allâhü Teâlâ, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, kendi nefsini "nûr" ismini verdidimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin nuru idi... Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdukları gibi: -"Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin en evvel yarattığı şey, benim nû- "Allah semavât-u arz'ın nurudur! Nurunun temsili sanki bir mîşkât, misbah bir sırçada sırça sanki bir kevkeb-i dürrî (bir inci yıidız)! Mübarek bir ağaçtan tutuşturulur; bir zeytinden ki ne şarkîdir ne garbı... Yağı hemen hemen ateş dokunmasa bile ziya verir! Nûr üzerine nûrî Allah nuruna dilediğini hidayet bu¬yurur ve insanlar için meseleler darp eyler ve Allah her şeye alimdir Çünkü ikisi (yer ve gökler) adem (yokluk) karanlığında gizliy¬diler... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, icâd ile ikisini (yer ve gökleri) izhâr etti. İlk Yaratılan Şey (Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, "Ey ehl-i kitap! Şimdi size resulümüz geldi. Kitabınızın, gizlemekte olduğunuz birçok yerlerini sizlere beyan ediyor. Bir çoğundan da geçiyor... İşte size Allah'tan bir nûr, bir parlak kitap geldi." Âyet-i kerimesin de) Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine "nur" ismi verildi... Çünkü Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin, adem (yokluk) zulmetinden kudretinin nuruyla hak ile izhâr ettiği şey. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin nuru idi... Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Nûr Adının Verilme Hikmeti Sonra Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bütün âlemi, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin nurundan (olmak üzere) bazısını bazısından yarattı. Bütün varlıklar, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin nurundan vücût bulduğu için; Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine "nur" adı veril¬di. îcâd edilmeye (ve yaratılmaya) yakın olan her şeye "nur" a-dının verilmesi evlâdır. (Meselâ) ruhlar âlemi, (var olmada) cisim¬ler aleminden önce yaratıldılar. Bundan dolayı ruhlar âlemine "nurlar âlemi" nurlar âlemi") adı verildi. Ulviyyât, süfliyyâta nispetle nûrânîdir. Mevcudatta (var olmada) en yakın olan Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin nuru olduğu için; nûr adını alması en evlâ olan da Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleridir. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri şöyle buyururdu: -"Ben Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden; müminler de benden¬dirler..." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri de buyurdu: "İşte size Allah" tan bir nûr, geldi." Nuru Teşbih Ediyordu Nesebi Hep Teiniz İdi Rivayet olundu: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinden, buyurdular: -"Ben (mekândan münezzeh olan) Rabbimin yed-i kudreti¬nin önünde bir nûr idim; (ta) Adem Aleyhisselâm yaratılmadan on dört bin sene önce...." "Bu nur Teşbih ettiğinde, melekler de onunla beraber Teş¬bih ederlerdi. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Adem Aleyhisselâm'ı yarat¬tığında bu nuru onun sulbüne koydu." ibni Abbâs (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu: Efendimiz (sav.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Adem Aleyhisselâm'ı yarattığında, beni onun sulbünde yeryüzüne indirdi. Sonra gemide beni Nuh Aleyhisselâm'ın sulbüne koydu. (Sonra ateşte) beni ibrahim Aleyhisselâm'ın sulbüne koydu. Daha sonra hep kerim sulbler ve temiz rahimlerde, tâ anne baba gelinceye kadar, ben hep nikâhlı ve sefâhattan (ve zinâ)dan uzak ve bana hiçbir zaman zina bu¬laşmadan geldim." Kalem Seni Nebî Yazdı Urfî (r.h.) Na'tiyye kasidesinde buyurdular: Senin cevherinin Onun takdir etmesi, şeref olarak yeter... O günkü kadem iklimi geçip gitti... Nüzul hükmü o alemde senin hakkında yazılmış oldu. Kalem seni ta en başta nebî olarak yazdı.... Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.) Olmasaydı Ömer bin Hattab (r.a.) hazretlerinden... Buyurdular. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdu: -"Adem Aleyhisselâm yapmış olduğu zelleyi itiraf edip (tövbe ettiği zaman) şöyle dua etti: -"Ya Rabbiî Muhammed Mustafa (s.a.v.)'m hakkı için; ancak beni mağfiret kili" dedi. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu: -"Ey Adem! Muhammed Mustafa'yı nasıl bildin? Daha onu yaratmadım ki?" Adem Aleyhisselâm; -"(Ya Rabbi!) Sen beni kudret elinle yarattığında ve içime kendi ruhundan üflediğinde, ben başımı kaldırdığım zaman, arşın direklerinin üzerine; -"Lâ ilahe illallah Muhammedü'r-Rasûlüllah- Allah'tan başka ilâh yoktur. Muhammed (s.a.v.)'ın Allah'ın Resulüdür!" diye yazılı olduğunu gördüm. O zaman ben senin ancak mahlukatının içinde kendine en sevimli ve en çok sevdiğin kişinin ismini kendi ismine muaf kıldığını anladım..." dedi. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri buyurdu: -"Doğru söyledin! 0 (Muhammed Mustafa) mahlukatin için¬de benim en sevdiğimdir! Seni bağışladım. Mağfiret ettim. Eğer Muhammed Mustafa olmasaydı, asla seni yaratmazdım..." Beyhakî bunu "Delâil"inde rivayet ettiler. isa Aleyhisselâm Allah'ın Kuludur "Kasem ol¬sun ki, küfretti şunlar: "Allah o Meryem'in oğlu Mesih'tir diyen¬ler..." Başka değil... (Meselâ:) kendisidir!" derler. "Kerem takvanın ta Tenasüh Küfürdür Bu âyet-i kerime "Necrân Hıristiyanları" hakkında nazil oldu. Onlar (Hıristiyanların) Yakûbiyye (mezhebinde) olanlardır. Yakûbiyye mezhebinde olanlar, (tenasühe inandıkları için) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin bazen muayyen bir kişiye hulul ettiğini ve onun ruhuna girdiğini söylerler... Allâhü Teâlâ Helak Ederse... "De ki:" (Ey habibim Ahmedl Resulüm ya) Muhammedi Onları sus¬turmak ve aciz bırakmak için onlara de ki: Eğer iş sizin zannetti¬ğiniz gibi ise; "Kim," Istifhâm-imkâriyyedir. "Malik olur," "malik olmak" zaptetmek ve bir mâniden muhafaza etmek (korumak ve kurtarmak) demektir. "Allah'dan." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kudret ve irâdesinden.... Ci "Bir şey" Hakikatinde, kimin gücü ondan bir şey tutmaya yeter? "Eğer Allah Meryem'in oğlu Mesih'i ve anasını ve arzda bu¬lunanların hepsini, helak etmek murad ederse," iijî b\ "Eğer Allah murad ederse," (neyi?) İUji h\ "Helak etmeyi"(kimi?) Ij^i ^It kj.JJt "Meryem oğlu Mesih'i" (daha?) "Ve annesini" (daha?) "Ve arzda bulunanların hepsini," Bu kavl-i şerif ile Hıristiyanların bozuk sözlerinin fesadına hüccet getirilmiş oldu. Ve bunun takriri şudur: Muhakkak ki Mesîh (İsa Aleyhisselâm) takdir olunan, kahr olunan ve diğer mümkinât (ve mahlukat) gibi fena bulmaya (yok olmaya) kabil bir insandır. Böyle olan bir kimse, ulûhiyetten çok uzaktır. Kendi nefsin¬den ve başkasından helaki defetmeye kadir olmayan bir varlık, nasıl ilâh olabilir (2/370) İsa A.S Ve Annesi Burada helâk'dan murad, öldürmek ve mutlak olarak yok etmek, demektir. Kızmak ve gazab yoluyla değil... tsa Aleyhisselâm'ın annesinin (Hazret-i Meryem'in) vefatı daha önce tahakkuk ettiği halde; farazî olarak helaki kişilerin arasında anılması; Hıristiyanları susturmayı ve cevâb vermeyi sında anılması; Hıristiyanları susturmayı ve cevâb vermeyi te'kîd etmek ve Hazret-i Meryem'in (ölmüş olması) hâlini helaki farz edilen diğerlerinin durumuna da bir örnek teşkil etmesi bakımın¬da kelâmın mazmununu (içeriğini) ziyâde takrir (kafalara tam yerleşmesi) içindir... Sanki şöyle denildi: Kim Allah'tan bir şey kurtarabilir (veya Allah'ı men edebilir) ki; Allâhü Teâlâ eğer Mesîh'i, annesini ve yer¬yüzünde bulunanların hepsini helak etmeyi dilerse; zaten daha önce Mesih'in annesini helak etti! Hiçbir kimse Allah'a mâni (ve engel) alabilir mi? Hazret-i Meryem'in dışında kalan bütün mev¬cudatın Hâli de onun gibi ölmek (ve helak) olmaktır... . Ulûhiyet Sadece Allah'ındır "Bütün göklerin ve yerin ve aralarında ne varsa hepsi Allah'ın..." Cismânî alemin iki bölgesi arasında bulunanlar, demektir. Yoksa sadece yeryüzüyle ayın yörüngesinin derinliklerinde bulunlar, demek değildir. Bu kavl-i şerif, 1 - Göklerde bulunan meleklerle, 2- Arzın (yerin) derinliklerinde bulunanlara, 3- Denizlerde bulunan mahlûkatlardan, 4- Bütün mahlukâta şâmildir.... Bu kavl-i şerif de, ba'zın işaretinin ardından hemen (nere¬de ve hangi durumda olursa olsun) bütün mahlükat Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin kahrının altında, mülkiyet ve tasarrufunda (olduğu¬na) bir nassdır. Yani yeryüzünde olan böyledir; yani sadece ve sadece Allâh'ü Teâlâ hazretlerinindir. 1- Bütün mevcudatın mülkü, 2- Orada mutlak tasarruf, 3- İcâd etme, 4- Yok etme, 5- Hayat vermek, 6- Öldürmek, Bütün bunlarda (ve benzeri konularda) hiçbir kimsenin istiklâli ve iştiraki yoktur. Bu kavl-î şerif, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinden başkasının ulûhiyetini nefyettikten sonra, ulûhiyetin sadece ve sadece Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine mahsus olduğunun tahkik ve beyânıdır. Her Şeyi Yaratan Allah'tır "(Allah) dilediğini yaratır." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, mahlûkatın çeşitlerinden dilediğini yaratır ve icâd eder.... İcâd (yaniyaratma) ü "mâ"nm mevsûfolan bir nekre olması üzerinedir ki, mahatii, masdariyyet üzerine nasbtır. Mefûİiyet üzerine değil... Sanki şöyle denildi "Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, dilediği herhangi bir mahlûkatı yaratır!" Allah'ın Yaratması Çeşit Çeşittir Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, bazen bir aslı olmaksızın yaratır. Göklerin ve yerin yaratılması gibi: Bazen de bir asıldan yaratır: Göklerin ve yerin arasında bu-lunalar gibi. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, (bazı mahlükat) bir asıldan üretir; cinsten değil: Adem Aleyhisselâm'ın (topraktan) yaratılması ve hayvanların çoğunun yaratılışlarının başlangıcı) gibi... (Bazen de) kendi cinsinden olan bir asıldan yaratır. Bu asıl ya sadece erkek olur. (Sadece erkekten bir mahluk yaratır) Hazret-i Havva (nın Âdem AleyhisselânY dan) yaratılması gibi. Ya da sadece dişiden yaratır: İsa Aleyhisselâm (m sadece Hazret-i Meryem'den yaratılması gibi.. Veya her ikisinden, hem erkek ve hem dişiden yaratır. Diğer insanlar (ve hayvanlar gibi....) Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, mahlukâttan herhangi bir şeyin ta¬vassutu olmaksızın yaratır. Umumî olarak mahlûkatın yaratılışı gibi. (Bazen de bir mahlûku) başka bir mahlûkatın tavassutuyla yaratır. Isa Aleyhisselâm'ın elinde mucizevî olarak kuşlar yaratması, ölüleri diriltmesi, alaca hastalığına ve cüzamlara şifâ ver¬mesi, körlere göz vermesi ve bunlardan başka şeyler gibi... Bütün bunlar, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine nispet edilir, yoksa (bu mucizelerin) elinde sadır olduğu kişiye nispet edilmezler. "Ve Allah her şeye kadîrdir." Ek bir itirazı cümledir. Bir önceki kavl-i şerifin manâsını tak¬rir içindir. Mesnevi-yi şerifte buyuruldu: "Allah subhânehû ve Teâlâ hazretleri, yerden de gökten de münezzehtir. Mekândan münezzeh olan o Padişahın başka bir dost ve yardımcısı yoktur. Allâhü Teâlâ ne, İsa Aleyhisselâm gibi göklere sığınır ve ne de Karun gibi yerlere geçer..." Rabbim, sen, büyüklük taslayanların en yücesinden ve eb¬lehlerin en düşüğünden yücesin! İman Ehline Büyük Bir Müjde Ubâde Sâmit (r.a.)'dan rivayet olundu. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Kim Allâh'dan başka ilâh olmadığına, sadece onun oldu¬ğuna ve onun şeriki (ortağı ve benzeri) olmadığına, Muhammed (s.a.v.)'in Allah'ın kulu ve Resulü olduğuna şa¬hadet eder; İsa Aleyhisselâm'ın Hazret-i Meryem'e ilkâ edilen kelimüllâh ve ondan bir ruh olduğuna inanır; Cennet haktır, Cehennem haktır, (diye iman ederse); O kişi hangi amel üzerine olursa olsun Allâhü Teâlâ hazretle¬ri, o kişiyi cennete koyar." Hazret-i Yahya'ya Vahyedilen Nasihat EI-Hâris el-Eş'ârî (r.a.) hazretlerinden rivayet olundu: Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Allahü Teâla hazretleri, Yahya bin Zekeriya Aleyhisseiam'a, beş kelime vahyetti. Bunlarla amel etmesini ve onlarla amel et¬meleri için Beni israil'e emir etmesini, buyurdu. Sanki Yahya Aleyhisselâm, bu hususta ağırdan alır gibi oldu. Isa aleyhisselâm kendisine geldi ve buyurdu: -"Allah sana beş kelime emretti, onlarla amel etmeni ve Be¬ni İsrail'e de onlarla amel etmelerini emretmeni söyledi. Ya sen bunları onlara haber verirsin veya bunları onlara ben haber vere¬ceğim" dedi. Yahya aleyhisselâm: -"Ey kardeşimi Yapma! Onları emretmede benden önce davranacak olursan yere batırılmam veya azap görmemden kor¬karım!" dedi Ve halkı Beytü'l-Makdis'te topladı. Mescit, ağzına kadar dol¬du. Mahfillere de oturdular. Yahya Aleyhisselâm onlara hitap et¬meye başladı: "Allah bana beş kelime vahyetti ve onlarla amel etmemi ve onları amel etmeleri için İsrail oğullarına emretmemi bana em¬retti: (2/371) Bunlardan birincisi: Allah'a hiçbir ortak koşmamanızdır. Al¬lah'a ortak koşanın misali şudur: Bir adam, kendi öz malından altın veya gümüş mukabilinde bir köle satın alır ve sonra onu evi¬ne yerleştirir. Ve ona: -"Çalış kazandığını bana öde!" der. Köle çalışır, fakat kazan¬cını efendisinden başkasına öder. Kölenin böyle yapmasına hangi¬niz razı olur? Aynen bunun gibi, Allah da sizi yarattı, size rızk ver¬di öyleyse Allah'a hiçbir şey şirk koşmayın. Siz namaza kıyam ettiğinizde (sağa-sola) bakınmayın (ve namazı riyakarlık için değil; sadece Allah rızâsı için kılın) Zira Allah (rahmet) yüzünü, namazda bulunan kulunun yüzüne karşı diker, o sağa sola bakmadığı müddetçe.... -"Allah size orucu emretti. Bunun misali şu insanın misaline benzer; Beraberinde bir çıkın içinde misk bulunan bir grubun içe¬risindedir. Herkes onun kokusunu bulmak (ve burnuna çekmek¬ten) hoşlanmaktadır. Oruç, (ve oruçlunun ağzında hasıl olan ko¬ku), Allah indinde miskin kokusundan daha hoştur. -"Allah size sadakayı emretti. Bunun misali de şu adamın misaline benzer: Düşmanlar onu esir edip elini boynuna bağlamış¬lar ve boynunu vurmaları için onu (cellatlara teslim edip ölüme) yaklaştırmışlar. Adam şöyle demeye başladı: -"Ben sizden nefsimi fidye mukabilinde kurtarmak için size (mal gerekmez) mi?" Ve nefsini kurtarmak, az veya çok (onları istediği kadar) fidye ödeyerek kurtarmaya çalışır. -Allah size, Allah'ı zikretmenizi de emretti. Bunun da misali, peşinden hızla düşmanın geldiği bir adamdır. Bu adam muhkem bir kaleye gelip, düşmandan kendini korur. Kul da böyledir. Kul en büyük düşmanı olan şeytana karşı kendisini ancak zikrullahla koruyabilir...." Dünya Tuzağına Düşmemenin Yolu Zikirdir Mesnevî'de buyuruldu: Hak Teâlâ hazretlerini zikret ki, gülyabanilerin sesini yok e-desin Gülyabanilerin sesini (zikirle) yok et ki, dünya meyli sana tu¬zak olmasın! Hak Teâlâ hazretlerini zikreden, temize kavuşur. Pis ve murdar kişiler, zikirden mahrumdurlar. Çünkü zıtlar bir arada bulunmazlar. Gecenin karanlığı gündüzün aydınlığıyla yok olur. Pak ve temiz olan Hak Teâlâ hazretlerinin ismi anıldığı zaman kişide pislik kalmaz! Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin Ümmetine Emrettiği Beş Şey Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri buyurdular: -"Bende Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin bana emrettiği beş şeyi emrediyorum: 1- Dinlemek,, 2- itaat etmek,, 3- Cihât, 4- Hicret, 5- Cemaat, Muhakkak ki kim, bir karış kadar cemaattan ayrılırsa; o kişi boynunda İslâm'ın bağını çıkarmıştır; ta ki cemâate dönünceye kadar..." kelimesi, harfinin kesre ve fethası ve be harfinin sukûnüyle okunur, kelimesi, müfret müennestir. müfret müzekkeri, kelimesidir. İpte bulunan düğümdür. Onunla kendisi onlarla şiddetlenir ve gayrî için ise, ayıplanır... Yahudi ve Hıristiyanların iddiaları Yüce Meali: Bir de yehûd ve nasârâ: "Biz Allah'ın oğullan ve sevgilile¬riyiz" dediler. De ki: "Öyle de niçin size günahlarınızla azap edi¬yor?" Doğrusu siz O'nun yarattıklarından bir beşersiniz. Diledi¬ğine mağfiret ediyor, dilediğine azap... Göklerin ve yerin ve ara-larındakilerin mülkü bütün, Allah'ındır. Nihayet dönüş de Onadır.18 Ey ehl-î kitap! Peygamberlerin arası kesildiği, bilinemez hâle geldiği bir fetret zamanında, bakınız size resulümüz geldi; tatlı ve acı hakikatleri size beyan ediyor. Bize ne işaretle sevin¬direcek bir müjdeci, ne ihtar ile gocunduracak bir inzarcı gel¬medi demeyesiniz... tşte size hem beşîr, hem nezîr bir peygam¬ber geldi. Ve Allah, her şeye kadirdir. Tefsîr-i Şerifi: "Bir de Yahudi ve Hıristiyanlar: "Biz Allah'ın oğulları ve sevgilileriyiz" dediler." Yahudiler; -"Biz Allah'ın oğlu Uzeyr Aleyhisselâm'ın taraftarı (ve akraba¬larıyız)" dediler. Hıristiyanlar da; -"Biz Allah'ın oğlu Mesih Aleyhisselâm'ın taraftarıyız," dedi¬ler. Meliklerin yakınlarının ve akrabalarının övünme anında; -"Bizleri Melikleriz!" demeleri gibidir... Bu kavl-i şerifin manâsı: Biz, Allah'ın katında, oğulların baba¬ların yanında olan bir mertebedeyiz. Evlâdın babaya olan yakınlığı nispetinde Allah'a yakınız... Bizim ona olan sevgimiz ve onun bize olan muhabbeti, baba oğul sevgisi gibidir. Allâhü Teâlâ bize, bir kişinin oğluna kızması gibi kızar. Zira baba bir an oğluna kızsa bile (çok geçmeden kızgınlığı diner) ve başka bir vakitte ondan razı olmaya başlar ve onu sever. Özetle (Yahudî ve Hıristiyanlar:) Kendilerinin diğer mahlûkatlara (ve bilhassa) insanlara karşı Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin katında büyük bir fazilet, meziyet ve mertebeye sahip olduklarını iddia ettiler.... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Yahudî ve Hıristiyanların bu kuruntu ve boş iddialarını reddetti ve Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine şöyle denildi: "De ki:" Onları ilzam etmek, susturmak ve onlara kati cevâp vermek için, söyle: "Öyle de niçin size günahlarınızla azap ediyor?" Eğer sizin zannettiğiniz ve inandığınız sahih ise hangi şey¬den dolayı Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri dünyada, sizi, 1- Kati, 2- Esaret, 3- Mesh (Maymun ve domuza çevirmekle) size azap ediyor. Ve sizler, âhirette de Allah'ın belirli günler de olsa size azap edeceğini itiraf ediyorsunuz yani dünyada buzağıya taptığınız günlerin sayısı kadar âhirette azap göreceğinizi söylüyorsunuz? (Bütün bunlar neden???) Eğer iş sizin iddia ettiğiniz ve sandığınız gibiyse, sizden sadır olan şeyler neden sâdır oldu? Ve size vâki olanlar neden vâki ol¬du??? "Doğrusu," Siz böyle değilsiniz... (Sizler iddia ettiğiniz gibi hâşâ Allah'ın oğulları ve ahbabı asla değilsiniz...) "Sizler O'nun yarattıklarından bir beşersiniz." Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin yaratıklarının cinsinden bir beşer¬siniz. Sizin diğer mahlûkat üzerine hiçbir meziyet ve üstünlüğü¬nüz yoktur. 'Dilediğine mağfiret ediyor," Bu mahlûkatlardan (yaratıklarından) dilediğine mağfiret bu¬yurur. Mağfiret buyurduğu kişiler, Allah'a ve peygamberlerine iman edenlerdir. "Ve dilediğine azap ediyor." Onlardan dilediğine azap eder. Azap olunanlar, Allah'ı ve peygamberlerini inkâr edenlerdir. Mülk Allah'ındır "Göklerin ve yerin ve aralanndakilerin mülkü bütün, Allah'ındır." Mevcudattan... Gökler ve yerde ve ikisinin arasında bulunan bütün mevcudat, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine, kulluk ve ubudiyet bağı ile bağlıdır. Hepsi Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin mülkünün altın¬dadırlar. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri dilediği şekilde onlarda tasarruf eder. 1- İcâd eder, 2- Yok eder, 3- Öldürür, 4- Sevap verir, 5- Azap eder! Nerede kaldı, Yahudî ve Hıristiyanların zan ve iddia ettikleri şeyler??? "Nihayet dönüş de O'nadır." Hususiyetle âhirette sadece ve sadece Allâhü Teâlâ hazret-lerinedir. Başkasına değildir. Istiklâlen veya iştirâken (yalnız veya beraber) kimseye değil... Dönüş sadece Allah'adır. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri "Muhsin" (iyilik yapan) ve "Musî" (kötülük yapan) her bir kişiye amellerinin gerektirdiği şekilde ceza (ve karşılık) verir. Ve hiçbir mâni (kuvvet) olmaksızın.... (2/372) Muhabbetin Alâmetleri Muhabbet ve sevgi (kuru bir) dava (ve iddia) ile olmaz. Mu¬habbet ve sevginin alâmetleri vardır. (Bu şiiri) söyleyene Allah hayrını versin! Allâhü Teâlâ'ya isyan ediyorsun! Ve halbuki sen ona sevgini izhâr ediyorsun! Bu (durum) Yemin olsun, işlerin arasında olmayacak bir iş- Eğer sen sevginde sâdık olsaydın! Elbette ona (candan ve gönülden) İtaat ederdin! Zira: Seven sevdiğine itaat eder. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri, Peygamberi (Muhammed Mustafa s.a.v. hazretlerinin) şeriatına muhalif davranan; 1- Sünnetlerinden, 2- Farzlarından, 3- Helal 4- Ve haramlarına muhalefet edenleri asla sevmez. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri emrine itaat edenleri sever. "Beşerî suret" bakımından insanlar arasında üstünlük yoktur. insanların arasında farklılık ancak ilim ve amel iledir. İnsan ilmi ve ameliyle Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine yaklaşır. Sa'dî (k.s.) hazretleri buyurdu: Yol yoldur... Yukarıda olması onun yol olduğunu göstermez. Kâfir de suret bakımından bizim gibidir... Üstünlük Âhirette Tezahür Eder Ancak (insanların; 1- İman, 2- İlim ve 3- Amel ile) kazandıkları üstünlükleri âhirette tezahür eder. Çünkü ahiret ceza diyarıdır. Ne mutlu! Halini ve varacağı yerini tefekkür eden kula ne mutlu! Tefekkür etti de vakit geçmeden önce zühd, takva ve ibâ¬dete rağbet etti. Mesnevî'de buyuruldu: Bir derviş, dağlarda oturuyordu. Halvet ve yalnızlık onun arkadaşıydı. Hak Teâlâ hazretlerinin sevgisine kavuştuğu için, erkekler¬den ve kadınlardan (yani insanlardan) yüz çevirmişti. Nasıl ki bizlere yerleşmek kolay ise bazı kimselere de gezip dolaşmak daha kolaydır. Nasıl ki sende büyüklük aşkı varsa, sanatkâr da demirciliğe rağbet eder. Herkesi bir işe memur kılıp gönlüne onun meylini verdiler. Meyil olmadıkça el ve ayak hareket etmez. Çer çöp, su ve rüzgar olmadan savrulup gitmez. Eğer sende göğe yükselme meyli varsa Hüma kuşu gibi dev¬let kanadını aç! Eğer meylin hep yere ise sessiz oturma! Hep ağlayıp inle! Akıllılar önceden feryat ederler. Câhülerse sonunda başlarına vururlar. Sen işin başında sonunu düşün de, âhiret günü pişman olmayasın! Hikâye Hikâye olundu: Adamın biri bir kuyumcuya geldi. Kendi altınlarının toz (ve kırıntı) larını tartmak için kendisinden terazi istedi. Kuyumcu ona: -"Benim kalburum yok!" dedi. Adam: -"Benimle alay etme? Teraziyi getir!" dedi. Kuyumcu: -"Benim süpürgem yok!" dedi. Adam: -"Ey kuyumcu! Ben senden terâzî istiyorum! Sen ise kendi¬sine gülecek cevaplar veriyorsun!?" dedi. Kuyumcu dedi: -"Ben dediklerimi dedim! (Ama bilerek söyledim!) Çünkü sen titreyen bir yaşlısın. Tartma anında ellerinin titremesi sebebiyle altın toz ve kırıntıların elinden dağılıp etrafa saçılıp toprağın içine düşerler. Bu durumda sen, altın tozlarını ve kırıntılarını kurtar¬mak için, bir süpürge kalbur (ve eleğe) muhtaç olursun!... işte ben senin işinin sonunu tefekkür ettim ve onun için dediklerimi dedim!"... Ne güzel buyurmuşlar: Ben zevali gördüm. Sonuç tamam. 0 diğer yer ise... Oraya selam... Allah'ın Sevdikleri Bil ki: Hakikaten Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin sevdikleri, evliya kulla¬ndır. Evliya da (kendi aralarında) dereceler ve tabakalar üzerine¬dir. 1 - Onlardan kimi avam, 2- Onlardan kimi havas, 3- Onlardan kimi de ehâsstr. Onlardan her birinin muhabbette malûm bir makamı vardır... Marûf-i Kerhî (k.s.) Muhabbeti Bazıları Ma'rûf-i Kerhî (k.s.) hazretlerini "Arş"ın altında gördüler. Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri (bildiği halde) meleklere sordu: -"Kimdir bu?" Melekler: -"Ya Rabbi! Sen daha iyi bilirsin!" dediler. Allâhü Teâlâ haz¬retleri: -"Bu Ma'rûf-i Kerhîdir! Benim muhabbetimden dolayı sekr (sarhoş) olmuştur. Ona layık olan ancak bana kavuşmaktır! Muhabbetüllahın Kaynağı Muhakkak ki muhabbetüllahın kemâli ancak, nefsi tezkiye ettikten sonra hâsıl olur. Nefis, haddi zâtında üzerine gazab o-lunmuştur. Bundan dolayı nefis ve sahibi hakkında rahmet ta¬mam olmaz. O ancak hicap (örtünün) ardından Allâhü Teâlâ haz¬retlerini sever. Allah'ım ! Bizleri şiddetli bir şekilde seni seven, başka sevgi¬leri engelleyen muhabbet yoluna girenlerden eyle! Âmin Ey Kitap Ehli Tâbi Olun Ey ehl-i kitap! bakınız size resulümüz geldi." Şu hâlde ki: "Ve size beyan ediyor." Şeriatları ve dinî hükümleri, vaad ve vaîd'e yakın bir şekilde size beyân ediyor. "Bir fetret üzerine," Olan, "Peygamberlerinden..." Peygamberlere tarafından başlayan... (harfi cerri) zarfiyyet üzerine, "Size geldi." Fiiline taalluk etmektedir. Yani, peygamberlerden fetret (boşluk) olduğu ve vahiy ke¬sildiği bir zaman size geldi, demektir. Böyle bir dönemde gerçek¬ten şeriatların beyân edilmesi ve dinî hükümlerin açıklanmasına daha çok ihtiyaç vardır Fetret Kelimesi Fetret kelimesi hakkında) bir şey hakkında hareketleri sakin olduğu ve olduğu halden daha az olduğu zaman, Bir şeyin kesilmesi, o şeye füturun gelmesiyle fütur gelmesi" denilir. Peygamberlerin arasında olan müddet ve devreye "Fetret" adı verildi. Amelde bu şeriatlara çağıran peygamberlerin arasında kesiklik ve inkita olduğu içindir. Peygamber Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, peygamberlerin in-kıtamdan sonra gönderildi. Çünkü Isa Aleyhisselam'ın göğe yük¬seltilmesi vaktine kadar peygamberlerin bazıları bazılarının ardın¬dan hemen geliyorlardı.... (Efendimiz (s.a.v.)'ın Gönderilme Hikmetlerinden Biri nedir? "Demeyesiniz..." Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin beyân ile gelmesinin (sebep ve hikmeti). (2/373) Muzâfin haznyled/r... "söylememenizin kera¬hetinden..." Dini hükümlere riâyet etmekten boşluk olduğunuz mazeretini öne sürmemeniz ve dememeniz içindir: "Bize ne işaretle sevindirecek bir müjdeci," Bizi ne cennetle müjdeleyen bir müjdeci... "Ve ne de ihtar İle gocunduracak bir inzarcı" Ne bizi cehennemle korkutucu bir peygamber... Çünkü daha önceki şeriatların eserleri kaybolmuş ve haberleri kesilmişti. "İşte size hem beşîr, hem nezîr bir peygamber geldi." Fesahat fâ'nin ( harfinin) kendisine mebnî olduğu bir mahzûfa taalluk etmektedir. Kendisiyle muallel olduğunu beyân eder. Yani: Bununla özür beyan etmeyin; gerçekten size müjdeci yani büyük bir müjdeci ve korkutucu yani büyük bir nezîr geldi, demektir. beşir ve nezîr kavl-i şeriflerin sonundaki) tenvfn tefhim içindir Peygamber Büyük Nimet Bu âyet-i kerime onlara (Kitap ehline ve bütün insanlara) vahyin eserlerinin kaybolması ve silinmesinden sonra Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin gönderilmesinin büyük bir minnet (ve nimet) olduğuna işaret vardır. Çünkü onlar gerçekten buna çok muhtaç¬tılar... "Ve Allah» her şeye kadirdir." Peygamberleri göndermeye kadirdi. Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm'dan Sonra... Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm İle Isa Aleyhisselâm'ın arasında peygam¬ber gönderdiğini gördüğün gibi... Mûsâ Aleyhisselâm ile Hazret-i İsa'nın arası bin yedi yüz (1700) senedir . Ve ikisinin arasında bin peygamber gönderildi. Fetret devrinden sonra da peygamber göndermeye kadir¬dir. İsa Aleyhisselâm ile Efendimiz (s.a.v.) Hazretlerinin arasında yaptığı gibi.... İsa aleyhisselâm ile Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin arasında; 1 - Altı yüz doksan dokuz (699) sene vardı. Veya: 2- Beş yüz kırk altı (546) sene vardı . Fetret Devrinde Peygamber Kelbî (r.h)ın rivayeti üzerine (Isa Aleyhisselâm ile Efendimiz s.a.v. hazretlerinin arasında) dört peygamber geldi. Üçü İsrail oğullanndandı. BirideAraplardandi... Araplardan gönderilen peygamber Hâlİd bin Sinan el-Absî (Aleyhisselâm)dır . Denildi ki: Isa Aleyhisselâm'dan sonra Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine kadar hiçbir peygamber gönderilmedi. Münasip (ve sahih) olan da Budur ... Zira siâ "fetret" kelimesindeki tenvin, tefhîm mana¬sınadır. Tefhîm makamına da layık olan, (tam bir fetret olup) in¬sanların o bir peygambere tam ve kemâl derecesinde muhtaç olmalarından sonra Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin onlara bir minnet (ve bir nimet) olarak gönderilmesi makamına layık olan tam fetrettir. İsa Aleyhisselâm'dan ve vahyin kesilmesinden sonra uzun bir zamanın geçmesi sebebiyle (insanlığın) vahyi ve Efendi¬miz (s.a.v.) hazretlerinin gönderilmesini Allah tarafından büyük bir nimet olarak saymaları ve kabul etmeleri içindir... Allâhü Teâlâ hazretleri rahmet kapısını açtı. (Vahiy ve Efen¬dimiz s.a.v. hazretlerinin gönderilme) hüccetiyle onları ilzam etti. Yarın (kıyamet gününde) gafletlerinden dolayı itiraz edip, kendi aralarından kendilerine bir peygamberin gönderilmediğini bahane etmesinler ve böyle bir illete sarılmasınlar, diye Allâhü Teâlâ haz¬retleri Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini gönderdi. İrşâd'ta da böyle¬dir . Hadis-i şerifte buyuruldu: -"İnsanların içinden Meryem oğlu İsa'ya en yakın olan be¬nim! Muhakkak ki benimle onun arasında hiçbir peygamber yok¬tur." Ibn-i Melek (r.h.) buyurdular: Bu hadis-i şerif, "Havariler, İsa Aleyhisselâm'dan sonra pey¬gamberler idi..." diyen kişinin sözlerini bâtıl kılar, (lbni Melek'in sözleri) bitti. Halid Bin Sinan Aleyhisselâm'ın Peygamberliği "Peygamber" kavl-i şerifinin manâsı: Halkı Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerine ve şerîatine davet eden, demektir. Amma Halici bin Sinan Aleyhisselâm'ın ise davası ile ilgili ha¬berler ölümden sonra olan "Berhaz"da izhâr oldu. Peygamberliği¬ni dünyada da izhâr etmedi. Hikaye Halid bin Sinan Aleyhisselâm'ın Kıssası Haüd bin Sinan Aleyhisselâm, kavmiyle birlikte Adn beldele¬rinde oturuyordu. Bir mağarada çok büyük bir ateş çıktı. Bu ateş, ekinleri ve hayvanları helak etti. Kavmi kendisine iltica etti. Halid bin Sinan Aleyhisselâm asâ'sı ile bu ateşe vurarak, ateşin alevleri¬ni çıktığı mağaraya geri koydu. Sonra çocuklarına: -"Ateşin ardından onu söndürmek için; ben de mağaraya gi¬receğim!" dedi. ve çocuklarına; -"Tam üç gün sonra kendisini çağırmalarını," emretti. Eğer üç gün tamamlanmadan kendisine seslenecek olurlarsa, çıktığın¬da öleceğini (söyledi.) Ama eğer üç gün sabrederlerse, sağ ve salım olarak mağaradan çıkacağını söyledi. Halid bin Sinan Aleyhisselâm, mağaraya girdiğinde çocuktan iki gün sabrettiler. Şeytan onlara iğvâ verdi; üçüncü günü sabre¬demediler. Onun helak olduğunu sanarak (mağaranın kapısından) ona seslendiler. Halid bin Sinan Aleyhisselâm mağaradan çıktı. Çocuklarının bağırmalarından dolayı, başında bir elem (ve ağrı) hâsıl oldu. Onlara: -"Siz beni zayi ettiniz! Siz benim sözümü ve vasiyetimi zayi edip tutmadınız!" dedi. Sonra onlara; Öleceğini haber verdi. Ken¬disini kabre defnetmeleri ve tam kırk gün mezarını gözetmelerini emretti. Çünkü (bu kırk gün içinde) kendilerine bir sürü koyunun geleceğini ve sürünün başında kuyruğu kesik bir eşek olacaktır. Merkep kabrinin hizasına geldiğinde durur. O zaman kabrini deş¬sinler... Kendisi mezarından çıkar. Onlara, berzah'ın hallerini, kabri ve yakını gördüğü mezarın durumunu haber vereceğini, söyledi. (Halid bin Sinan Aleyhisselâm, vefat etti. Onu gömdüler. Sonra) kırk gün kabrini gözetlemeye başladılar. Dediği gibi oldu. Kırkıncı gün, bir sürü koyun geldi. Koyunların başında kuyruğu kesik bir eşek vardı. Eşek gelip, Halid bin Sinan Aleyhisselâm'ın kabrinin hizasında durdu. Kavminin müminleri anladılar. Ve he¬men onun kabrini deşmeye başladılar. Fakat çocukları buna mâni oldular, kendilerine; -"Kabri deşilmiş adamın oğullan!" denilmesi korkusuna ve utancına kapıldılar. Câhüiyyet hamiyeti onları kapladı. Babalarının vasiyetini zayi ettiler. (O yüce zâtın vasiyetini yerine getirmedi¬ler...) Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri peygamber olarak gönderilme¬sinden sonra, Halid bin Sinan Aleyhisselâm'ın kızı, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerine geldi. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri, onun kızı¬nı; -"Merhaba! Ey kavmi tarafından zayi edilmiş peygamberin kızı!" diyerek, karşıladı. Halid bin Sinan Aleyhisselâm kabrinin deşilmesini emretti ki, insanlar, kendisine sorsunlar ve kendisi de "Berzah âlerrTinin hükmünü dünya hayat suretinde onlara haber versin!... Peygamberlerin dünya hayatında haber verdikleri haberleri¬nin hepsinin doğruluğu bununla bilinmektedir. Halid bin Sinan Aleyhisselâm'ın bundan maksadı ise bütün âlemin iman etmeleri; peygamberlerin getirmiş olduğu kabir halleri, yerleşilecek yerler, berzah âleminin makamlarına insanların tam iman etmelerini sağlamaktı. (2/374) Böylece onun bu hâli ve berzahtan yakînî olarak haber ge¬tirmesi bütün insanlara rahmet olması için idi... Halid bin Sinan Aleyhisselâm, Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri¬nin resul olarak gönderilme zamanına yakınlığı şerefine nail oldu. Halid bin Sinan Aleyhisselâm, Allâhü Teâlâ hazretlerinin E-fendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretlerini âlemlere rahmet olarak gönderece¬ğini öğrendi. Halid bin Sinan Aleyhisselâm, resul değildi. 0 bu rahmetin "Riâselet-i Muhammediyye" nin içinde hâsıl olmasını murad etti; büyük ve geniş bir haz ve nasip ile... Halid bin Sinan Aleyhisselâm (sağlığında kavmine) teblîğ ile memur olunmadı. O teblîğ hazzını berzah âleminde yapmak istedi. Risâlet ma¬kamında berzah aleminde yapılan teblîğin daha kuvvetli daha tesirli ve halk hakkında ilim olarak daha etkili olacağını murad etti. Yani ilminin kuvvetini berzah aleminin halleriyle mahlukata öğretip tebliği yapmak istedi. Ama kavmi, onu zayi etti. Efendimiz (s.a.v.) hazretleri onun kavmini, "peygamberlerini zayi eden kavim" diye vasıflandırdı. Yani kavmi, onun vasiyetini zayi ettiler. Halid bin Sinan Aleyhisselâm, muradı olan kabir hallerini tebliğ etmek (ve böylece kavminin iman etmesini sağlamak) muradını teblîğ edemedi. "Fusûs" ve şerhinde de böyledir.